Crimson Butterfly (corazón de melón)
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: con un solitario pasado ella llega a Sweet Amoris. tras firmar un contrato extraño ahora lleva consigo un oscuro don, podrá ella salvar la escuela,a su amado y sus nuevos amigos del segador de almas?.. cap 8! fiesta de halloween! el enemigo muestra la cara! disfraces, peligro y romance, sobrevivirá la amistad de Lysandro y castiel?... un baile y un beso...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos! Soy nueva por aquí y hace rato que quería escribir una historia sobre corazón de melón, que es uno de mis juegos favoritos, solo que yo decidí imprimirle un poco mas de misterio y cambiar algunas cosas, ojalá les guste. La verdad creo que este juego podría dar para mas, así que yo quise crear mi propio universo, donde por supuesto estarán todos los personajes que tanto nos gustan, y además de lidiar con los problemas escolares verán que el mundo es algo mas…

Probablemente ahora no se entienda mucho la historia pero conforme yo avance se verá un poco más claro todo, tomé algunas ideas de otros juegos que me gustan mucho, pero en sí la historia es mía, espero que les guste chicas.

Disclaimer: los personajes de corazón de melón no me pertenecen son propiedad de su respectivo creador, lo único mío es la historia….

**Crimson Butterfly**

I.- el comienzo

Una noche que parecía ser como todas las demás, gente yendo y viniendo por todos lados, ruido de voces y anuncios por doquier y un tren que marcaba listo para partir. Antes de cerrarse la puerta de uno de los vagones una linda muchacha atravesó para entrar, llevaba una pequeña valija de mano y los audífonos a los oídos. La joven encontró un sitio libre y se sentó, aunque era de noche y a pesar de haber gente el metro no estaba tan abarrotado como de costumbre…

Levantó un poco la mirada y sus ojos rojizos se pasearon por todo el pequeño vagón. Podía ver y escuchar a la gente, todos tan absortos en sus vidas y en sus cosas que nadie le dirigía siquiera una mirada de curiosidad. El anciano junto a ella que dormía roncando escandalosamente, la mujer con vestido escotado que estaba de pie junto a la puerta, ese grupo de muchachos en la esquina que parecían estar ebrios… suspiró y volvió su vista a la nada, perdiéndola en los ventanales y el movimiento del tren que ya estaba por arrancar.

"-nada cambia nunca…"

Cerró los ojos y recargó la cabeza contra la pared metálica. Apretó con un poco de fuerza la valija que llevaba como si se aferrara a un salvavidas. En ella llevaba todo lo poco que tenía en la vida. Sus papeles, su ropa, una fotografía vieja y los documentos de traslado. Su vida se reducía a eso. Ir de lado en lado, mudarse cada vez que lo decidiera la institución porque "eso era lo mejor para ella". Idiotas. ¿Que sabía la institución de su vida? Pero pronto podría liberarse de todo ello, solo un año más y sería libre para decidir qué hacer…

En qué momento se le metió en la cabeza a la presidenta que tendría que mudarse otra vez? Cinco reubicaciones ya habían sido suficientes… ¿a donde era esta vez? Instituto Sweet Amoris, recordó y dio un respingo, el solo nombre le dejaba una sensación empalagosa. Hizo un ruido con la lengua, como deseaba que algo cambiara… que algo le diera sentido a su vida…

De pronto el tren se detuvo y una voz anunció que habían llegado a la estación de parada, tal vez demasiado pronto para su gusto porque había estado tan metida en sus ideas que no notó cuán rápido había pasado el tiempo. Al sentir que se habían detenido ella sacó los audífonos de su oído y se levantó saliendo del tren rápidamente. Entre sus cosas buscaba un papel y sonrió aliviada cuando lo encontró

"calle 6, edificio 6, Amoris Garden"

Su nuevo hogar temporal, hasta que la institución lo decidiera o hasta que fuera su cumpleaños. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y se dio cuenta que eran más de las once de la noche. Menuda manera de llegar, pensó un poco mosqueada y apuró el paso. Mientras pasaba por una de las calles sintió un escalofrío. La luz intermitente de una lámpara en mal estado daba un aspecto un poco tenebroso al lugar. La chica cerró los ojos al pasar, le aterraban los sitios oscuros, le recordaban… cosas… echó la carrera a toda prisa oprimiendo el bolso contra su pecho y con el corazón como si fuese un tambor hasta llegar al final de la calle donde otra lámpara ya alumbraba como era debido. Que sensación tan horrible, como odiaba sentirse así. Al alzar la vista encontró el cruzamiento que decía "Calle 6"

-al fin…-suspiró aliviada y siguió de largo doblando la esquina hasta encontrar el edificio 6 sin darse cuenta que una pequeña sombra le había estado siguiendo desde que llegó a la ciudad.

Entró y encontró una estancia cómodamente acondicionada, una sala y un televisor, un pequeño mostrador con un libro de registro y un jarrón con flores frescas. Toda la pieza se encontraba a media luz y no había señales de alguien ahí…

-hola…esto… buenas noches?...

-así que eras tú…

La joven se volvió para encontrar al dueño de aquella voz y encontró a un pequeño niño de piel muy blanca, unos enormes ojos negros y el cabello platinado, llevaba un pijama de rayas rojo con negro que contrastaba enormemente con el tono de su piel. El pequeño se acercó y le miró detenidamente, como si la analizara. Era una chica de estatura media, ojos enormes y rojos, cabello castaño rojizo y largo sujeto por una pinza de mariposa azul, su piel era clara y tenía buena complexión…

-eres muy bonita…-le dijo el pequeño- vas a vivir aquí cierto?- la muchacha afirmó con la cabeza y se puso a la altura del pequeño mirándole con cierta curiosidad

-hay alguien con quien pueda hablar?...

-supongo que si… Minako…-rió. Ella se echó hacia atrás con sorpresa. ¿Cómo supo su nombre? El niño dejó su risita y le miró de nuevo acariciando su mejilla- me llamo Deimos… bienvenida.

-como supiste mi nombre…-se atrevió a preguntar

-me dio la impresión de que ese era… -de pronto el desapareció y apareció sentado en el mostrador, entonces ella supo que el "niño" no era simplemente un infante- así que un cambio… eso es lo que deseas?

-qué?...-el niño de nuevo rió.

-que si eso es lo que deseas… un cambio.

La mirada intensa del pequeño Deimos la hizo tragar saliva. De todas las cosas raras que le pasaban esta era la peor. Siempre había tenido la capacidad de ver cosas que otros no, pero esto llegaba ya al límite. El libro que estaba sobre el mostrador le fue acercado por el niño y frente a él había una pluma con la insignia de una mariposa. Ella leyó rápidamente la hoja de papel

"_Yo, Minako Hardy acepto que todo lo que ocurrirá a partir de hoy y en adelante es por mi propia voluntad y deseo, para bien o para mal, y acepto que serán mis decisiones las que tracen el rumbo de mi camino…"_

-que significa esto?... –preguntó con un hilo de voz la joven

-te estoy dando la oportunidad de ese cambio… sin embargo solo puedo hacer eso, no puedo prometerte que todo será siempre bueno… está en ti aceptar o no…

El pequeño seguía mirando fijamente, y le dio incluso la impresión de que esos no eran los ojos de un niño. Sonrió un poco cuando vio a la chica coger el bolígrafo y apretar los labios. Un cambio. Sin importar lo que fuera, eso definitivamente marcaría una pauta en su vida…¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Entonces ella deslizó el bolígrafo sobre el papel firmando con su nombre. Al instante el documento se hizo un rollo y llegó a las pequeñas manos de Deimos.

-muy bien… entonces que así sea. –rió y el papel desapareció en sus manos. Minako comenzó a temer un poco por lo que había hecho, pero seguía firme en su decisión- nos veremos pronto…

El chiquillo bajó del mostrador y se dio la media vuelta para luego desaparecer. Ella todavía tenía un nudo en la garganta, pero el ruido de alguien que bajaba las escaleras le hizo voltear y olvidarse de ello por unos minutos. Casi se va de espaldas cuando encontró a una señora de cabello largo y castaño vestida con un disfraz de hada, venir contoneándose alegremente hacia ella…

-santo cielo! Por fin llegaste Cariño!...-exclamó efusiva mientras la estrechaba con fuerza, demasiada fuerza, en un caluroso abrazo…-me llamaron del colegio y me dijeron que llegabas pronto, pero no pensé que tanto, mira nada más, si estás hecha una monada!

-esto…-la joven se sentía algo extraña, ¿sería eso parte del contrato que firmó?- disculpe señora… usted es la encargada?

-nada de señora, mi nombre es Agatha pero puedes llamarme tía –sonrió -y sí, soy la encargada del edificio, bienvenida a tu nueva casa… eres Minako verdad? En el instituto me lo dijeron todo, siento lo de tus padres querida pero aquí estarás más que contenta… vamos te enseño tu cuarto…

cogió su maleta y la siguió por las escaleras hasta la otra planta donde había una pequeña estancia con dos sillones de esos que parecen cojines gigantes y una mesa pequeña, mas al fondo en el corredor estaban las puertas de las habitaciones, llegaron a la número 6 y Agatha abrió con su llave

-bueno esta es…-la joven sonrió al ver un cuarto bien puesto, una cama, una mesa un guardarropa corredizo y una ventana con cortinas agradables, también una cajonera de madera y al fondo una pequeña puerta que parecía ser el baño… todo estaba limpio y dispuesto. –te dejaré para que te instales, oh y no tardes mucho en dormirte porque mañana hay clase, le diré a Sarah que te acompañe para mostrarte el camino vale?...

-si, muchas gracias…

La mujer le sonrió y de nuevo volvió a asfixiarla con un abrazo, luego salió y se fue canturreando y contoneándose alegremente, así como llegó. La joven se rascó la melena algo confundida todavía, vaya recibimiento. Pero al menos no hicieron preguntas como en todos lados. Suspiró con desgana y cerró la puerta, no tenía humores de acomodar nada ahora, solamente buscó su camisón para dormir y sacó un portarretratos de madera, sonrió al mirar la fotografía y la dejó sobre la cajonera. Luego se acurrucó en la cama y tras unos minutos de profundo silencio se quedó dormida…

Al día siguiente a eso de las seis 30 Minako se levantó al sonar su alarma y luego de asearse y arreglarse abrió su maleta. No tenía deseos de complicarse con la vestimenta así que optó por unos jeans, una camiseta roja tipo polo con una estrella amarilla y tenis desgastados. Pronto tocó a su puerta alguien y al abrir encontró a una chica rubia alta y delgada con un vestido blanco pegado y medias negras

-hola, soy Sarah, tía Agatha me pidió que te acompañara a clases…

-oh sí, ya voy…-ella cogió un bolso de mezclilla y se lo echó al hombro- vamos, a propósito mucho gusto Sarah, mi nombre es Minako

-te puedo llamar mina? –la rubia sonrió amigable cuando ella dijo que sí- bueno vamos que se hace tarde, todavía debes llevar tu formulario…

Llegaron al colegio, un instituto bastante grande con hermosos jardines y muchos árboles, Mina sonrió contenta, realmente no se lo imaginaba así. Cuando escuchó el nombre imaginó un lugar pintado de rosa y esas cosas pero realmente parecía un lindo sitio. Sarah la llevó con la directora y luego de presentarse y hablar con ella un par de minutos la directora, que tenía toda la pinta de una abuelita cariñosa, le indicó dónde ir para hablar con el delegado.

Cuando se dirigía al aula de maestros chocó con alguien que venía corriendo por el pasillo gritando desesperado que llegaba tarde a su clase, sin poder evitar el golpe cayó al piso también…

-ay, me dolió…-se quejó sobando su parte posterior, a su lado encontró unos lentes bastante grandes y más atrás a un pobre chico que tanteaba el piso buscando algo…ella recogió los lentes y se los acercó- buscas esto?...

-mis lentes! Muchas gracias…-el chico sonrió poniéndose los anteojos y al levantar la cara sus mejillas enrojecieron cuando vio de frente a aquella linda chica- pe-perdona soy un distraído…

Ella se encogió de hombros y levantó la caja de galletas que estaba en el suelo tendiéndosela al muchacho, que a pesar de tener esos lentes de botella tenía la pinta de ser mono

-también son tuyas?

-eh… si, mi almuerzo… esto… soy, soy Kentin, pero me dicen Ken… tu eres nueva o algo?

-si, acabo de llegar, puedes llamarme Mina, busco al delegado, ¿eres tú?...-Ken rió nervioso

-bueno fuera! No ese es Nathaniel, está ahí dentro puedes pasar, ah, vas por el formulario no? Te pedirá el costo…-Ken sacó su cartera y tímidamente entregó unas monedas a la muchacha-ten, esto lo cubre…

-ah? No te molestes…

-es para agradecerte tu ayuda… además poca gente es amable conmigo…-mostró una sonrisita triste-bueno, nos vemos Mina… AH! Es cierto voy Tardeeeeee!...

Ella se encogió de hombros al ver cómo de nuevo el muchachito salía corriendo. Parecía ser simpático, tal vez lo vería de nuevo otro día. Entró entonces donde le indicaron y encontró de espaldas a un joven rubio y alto vestido de camisa blanca y pantalón oscuro

-disculpa?... busco al delegado…-él se giró y sonrió un poco, Mina encontró la cara de un galán de cine, ojos de miel, facciones finas porte elegante…

-si, soy yo, Nathaniel, a tu servicio…en que puedo ayudarte?

-verás… es lo del formulario…

-ah sí…permíteme revisar…-Nathaniel encontró lo que buscaba y luego de arreglarlo todo ella pagó el costo y quedó listo, salvo la fotografía, él le dijo que podía traerla luego y con una sonrisa le entregó el horario

-bien, creo eso es todo…Minako verdad?... tu siguiente clase es en el salón B, te llevaré ahí, de todos modos es mi clase también…

-muchas gracias por tu ayuda, ah, y puedes llamarme Mina –ella le sonrió y el rubio no pudo pasar por alto que era una niña muy bonita. Le miró discretamente mientras iban por el corredor, no era una chica que hablara mucho ya que luego de eso no había dicho mas, sin embargo parecía amable, llegaron al salón B y Nathaniel abrió la puerta para que pasara. Cuando entró muchas chicas del salón le miraron con envidia al ver que venía acompañada del rubio y más cuando éste le ofreció el lugar junto al suyo. A ella le dio igual los comentarios y se sentó…

-perdona eso…-murmuró el chico por lo bajo

-alguien es muy popular aquí…-atinó a decir ella a modo de broma para animarlo, el sonrió ligeramente

-si pero a veces es muy molesto… tiendo a perder a mis amigas por eso –confesó un poco apenado

-bueno, a mi no me molesta…

-podemos ser amigos entonces? –Nathaniel mostró una amplia sonrisa y ella le estrechó la mano confirmando que era un hecho.

Desde la banca del fondo un pelirrojo que tenía los pies sobre la mesa, con ojos cerrados escuchaba música con los audífonos y movía la cabeza al ritmo, abrió los ojos solo para fijarlos adelante y encontrar al rubio charlando animado con una cara desconocida, bajó los pies y arqueó una ceja sacando los audífonos de su oído. Era raro ver a ese tío hablando tan animado con alguien y más si era mujer… bueno, ya se enteraría luego, de todos modos no le importaba mucho que digamos.

Mina volteó ligeramente al sentirse observada y fijó su vista en la parte de atrás, en ese pelirrojo que momentos antes le examinara sin que se diera cuenta. ¿quién sería? Nathaniel suspiró resignado

-su nombre es Castiel, pero cuidado no es precisamente la persona más amable… será mejor que le evites si no buscas meterte en líos…-ella volteó a mirarle y volvió a encoger los hombros sin dar mucha importancia

-supongo, parece de los tipos rudos… gracias Nathaniel…

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap II.- Mariposas…

La clase entera estuvo muy distante, no podía concentrarse. Y no solo por el hecho de que tuviera junto a un príncipe de cuentos, sino también por el extraño suceso que le había ocurrido la noche anterior. Deimos y ese papel que había firmado… ¿habría sido todo un delirio suyo? Bueno, fue bastante real para ser solo eso, todavía recordaba esa fría caricia en su mejilla, y aquellas palabras "nos veremos pronto"…

Una mano firme en su hombro la sacó de sus ideas y la devolvió a la realidad. Nathaniel le miraba casi con curiosidad y desde muy cerca había que decirlo, Mina se echó un poco hacia atrás para evitar ruborizarse

-ya ha sonado la campana… te encuentras bien?...

-sí, no es nada… -se apresuró a contestar mientras se levantaba. Aquel pelirrojo del fondo había cogido sus cosas y pasó junto a ellos golpeando el hombro de Nathaniel, este echó un bufido pero no dijo más, Minako que había visto todo se fue tras el chico pero el rubio le cogió de la muñeca

-No vale la pena, déjale…

-¿seguro?...

-ese no entiende - echó un suspiro y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

-yo me voy, tengo clase… hasta luego Nathaniel…-la joven sonrió ligeramente y se alejó. le vio alejarse y se quedó ensimismado unos instantes, causaba cierto interés en él y no solo por el hecho de ser muy hermosa, sino también porque parecía no ser igual que todas, en eso pensaba hasta que también decidió salir e ir a su siguiente clase, estaba a punto de entrar en el salón de biología cuando una voz lo llamó y el rubio volteó en seguida

-Nathaniel! … ay, que te esperes te digo!...-se apoyó en la pared viendo venir hacia él a una preciosa chica rubia de ojos verdes, muy molesta al parecer

-¿qué pasa Amber?…

-pasa que te hablo y no haces caso! –espetó furiosa- hace rato te vengo grita y grita y no me oyes!... y ¿quién era esa tipeja con la que hablabas eh?...

-era una chica nueva en mi clase, y te pido que no hables así por favor, no es correcto hermanita…-Nathaniel sonrió un poco, a lo que la rubia solo hizo una mueca

-no me trates como idiota que no tengo cinco…-el muchacho giró los ojos- necesito que me prestes algo de dinero, he quedado con mis amigas de ir al café y me olvidé la cartera en casa…

-Amber…-le miró con recelo- siempre te presto y nunca me devuelves nada, seguro te dejaste la cartera?...

-ay anda di que si Nath…-la muchacha le miró con ojos de cachorrito y el otro echó un suspiro y sacó su billetera para luego darle un par de verdes a su hermana- GRACIAS! Te quiero mucho…!...

-si, si… pero llegando a la casa me los devuelves eh?...-ella afirmó con la cabeza y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego irse por el pasillo rápidamente, Nathaniel meneó la cabeza. Por supuesto que sabía que no se dejó la cartera en casa, simplemente no podía negarse a algo que Amber le pidiera, podía ser caprichosa y altanera pero seguía siendo su hermana pequeña…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto Mina había llegado al patio, estaba tomándose un poco de tiempo para conocer el lugar, ya que cuando llegó y con todo lo del mentado formulario no pudo hacerlo, además el horario marcaba que tenía la clase libre hasta las once. Aunque no esperaba encontrarse por ahí con el tal Castiel…

El pelirrojo se encontraba semi acostado en una de las bancas y de nuevo con los audífonos al oído, ella hizo un puchero, Nathaniel dijo que mejor se mantenía lejos sin embargo algo le impulsó a acercarse, cuando Castiel se sintió observado se levantó como resorte y con el seño fruncido observó al "intruso" medio sonrió cuando vio que se trataba de cierta desconocida que vio con anterioridad

-umm…-Mina dudó en si decir algo- esto… hola…

-que hay…-saludó secamente el muchacho y arqueó una ceja

-estoy conociendo el lugar…

-¿y tengo cara de guía de turistas?-Castiel pareció sonreír cuando vio un gesto de enojo en la cara de la chica

-uy, eres así de encantador con todas?...-atinó a decir con cierto sarcasmo mientras cruzaba los brazos, el pelirrojo amplió mas su sonrisa

-no, solo con las nuevas…mi nombre es Castiel…-la muchacha se encogió de hombros

-ya lo sabía…

-ah mira, soy tan popular entonces…-ahora la que sonrió fue ella

-podría decirse, si popular significa ser problemático entonces si…-el chico echó un bufido, seguramente Nathaniel ya había empezado a echarle tierra otra vez, pero que tío tan odioso….

-así que ya te empezaron a llenar la cabecita de basura… yo no creería todo lo que oigo novata…

-tengo nombre por si te interesa, y es Minako…-cruzó los brazos,¿ pero quién le mandaba a acercarse?, Nathaniel estaba en todo lo correcto, giró los ojos algo frustrada

-bueno pues si no me lo dices no me entero…-Castiel se encogió de hombros- y… que haces en sweet amoris?...

Ella se giró algo mosqueada, según el rubio este tío no era alguien agradable, pero al parecer estaba tratando de hablar con ella. Le miró discretamente por el rabillo del ojo y su perfil le pareció aun mas encantador que el del delegado, además llamaba su atención esa mirada, mezcla de misterio y soledad.

-pues… me trasladaron ayer…-se sentó en la banca y para su sorpresa el muchacho se hizo a un lado para darle espacio

-trasladaron? –ella sintió

-si, pasa todo el tiempo… me gusta tu camisa…-Castiel pareció captar la indirecta "no me gusta hablar del tema"

-¿Qué, sabes quiénes son?...-muy bien, ahora si tenía su atención, la mayoría de las chicas ponían una mueca cuando veían el logo o cosas así…

-winged skulls no?...-respondió viendo a la nada, ella también tenía la manía de llevar su ipod a todas partes y definitivamente las canciones de esa banda estaban en su lista de favoritos

-vaya, la nena sabe de rock… -esta vez su sonrisa fue genuina, y Mina también sonrió, se veía mucho mejor así pensó con cierto cosquilleo en el estómago.

-no es solo para tíos…-agregó con tono orgulloso, Castiel rió con ganas

-ah, sabes mucho…entonces tendrás todos sus discos no?...

-aja… incluyendo el que sacaron hace dos semanas…-la chica metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un CD edición especial del grupo winged Skulls, la carátula era negra y tenía un cráneo con alas y una rosa junto, Castiel se fue de espaldas, lo buscó en todas las tiendas y simplemente no lo hallaba, se acabaron en dos días…

-estás de broma? Cómo lo hiciste!...

-Preventa…-ella se encogió de hombros- si quieres te lo presto…

Castiel sonrió un poco, se sentía un tanto extraño sobre todo porque no acostumbraba a socializar tan rápido con alguien, a veces no sabía bien que decir y la mayoría del tiempo su carácter voluble le hacía montar jaleo con todos, pero hoy las cosas se estaban dando muy bien

-mmm vale, te lo cojo prestado…-dijo no muy convencido, Minako sonrió ligeramente y luego el timbre les sobresaltó a ambos, ella dio un respingo y cogió el horario viendo que clase le tocaba, Castiel volvió a echarse en la silla

-es que no piensas ir? –preguntó perpleja la jovencita

-nah… me toca Matemáticas y estoy castigado un mes…-ella meneó la cabeza medio sonriendo

- bueno pues yo si tengo clase… adiós Castiel…

El chico hizo un gesto con la mano y se guardó el CD en la mochila, Mina se alejó y entró de nuevo a la escuela buscando el salón F donde le tocaba la materia de literatura, el pasillo estaba completamente vacío, un ambiente algo lúgubre se sentía alrededor, la joven se estremeció un poco cuando junto a ella pasó volando una pequeña mariposa roja que parecía irradiar una tenue luz…

Como hipnotizada por aquella mariposa sus pies la siguieron todo el corredor, no oía nada, no veía nada que no fuera el vuelo taciturno del insecto que fue a posarse en una puerta al final del pasillo, entonces todo pareció volver a la normalidad y Mina se encontró parada frente a la puerta del salón F. volteó a todos lados y se percató que el corredor estaba lleno de gente…

"-pero… cómo es posible…?..."

Abrió la puerta algo turbada y encontró un aula con Algunos chicos y chicas esperando a que entrara el maestro, en la última fila distinguió a esa chica rubia que la acompañó a la escuela hoy, Sarah, hablando animadamente con una muchacha de cabello naranja peinado en una trenza, la joven le vio parada y con la mano le indicó que se acercara

-hola Mina, te toca clase aquí?...-ella asintió y Sarah le indicó que se sentara- mira, ella es mi amiga Iris…

-mucho gusto!- saludó la muchacha

Mina le respondió el saludo contenta y las tres empezaron una animada charla…hasta que se percató del hermoso tatuaje de mariposa que Sarah tenía en el pecho justo del lado derecho y que por algún motivo no había notado antes, estuvo a punto de mencionarlo pero el maestro entró y tuvieron que dejar la plática…

El resto del día le pasó volando, a las dos que tocaron el timbre de salida Mina estaba exhausta, solo quería ir a casa. Tenía un montón de tarea para ponerse al corriente y ni siquiera había conocido la ciudad, pero seguramente eso sería otro día porque hoy estaba más que saturada, aun debía desempacar, ir a comprar algo más de ropa, hacer unas diligencias en el banco y su interminable pila de tareas para el día siguiente… pero quién le mandaba a tener un promedio alto? Los maestros ponían especial atención en alumnos "sobresalientes" y no pasó un día tranquilo en el instituto sin que se supiera de su brillante registro de notas

Había decidido no hacer escalas pero tampoco podía quedarse parada sin hacer nada, en el patio del colegio se había montado todo un jaleo porque tres chicas con aires de grandeza le reclamaban algo a un pobre muchacho, lo reconoció enseguida por ese par de lentes de botella, era Ken… ¿Qué hacía el pobre Ken en el suelo? Una rubia le gritaba casi con histeria y los demás solo se reían, las otras dos a sus espaldas solo le festejaban el espectáculo a la primera y Ken no sabía si levantarse o quedarse en el suelo…

-que tienes que decir a tu favor renacuajo? –espetaba la chica con las manos a la cadera- estos zapatos son carísimos! Y tu pedazo de imbécil acabas de llenarlos de chocolate!

-fu…fue un accidente… yo…-Ken trató de coger sus lentes del suelo pero ella se los alejó con el pie y el pobre chico resbaló y acabó tendido en el pasto…

-ahora me los pagas! –chilló la rubia. Minako no aguantó más y al ver que nadie hacía nada se abrió paso entre la gente y se plantó delante de ellas

-oye no te pases!, ya déjalo…-la rubia arqueó las cejas ofendida

-pero quien rayos eres tú? Es que no tienes idea de con quién hablas? –Se arregló el cabello con una mano- claro que no sabes, solo eres una novata inútil… yo soy Amber, taradita… y yo mando aquí…

-pues aunque seas la madre teresa, no puedes ir por ahí insultando a la gente…-Minako se puso de rodillas y recogió los lentes de Ken, luego se los devolvió al chico- estas bien Ken?...

-si… eres tú otra vez!...-dijo rojo de pena. Amber estaba echando su discursito de niña popular pero cuando se dio cuenta que la chica le ignoraba olímpicamente le tiró del cabello hasta hacerla caer

-como te atreves a ignorarme! Ahora si te vas a enterar! –alzó la mano, pero Minako se puso de pie y le cogió el brazo mirándola fríamente, la rubia abrió los ojos como platos al ver la expresión de la chica

-no vas a ponerme un dedo encima…-le dijo en un tono que hizo a Amber erizarse- como te atrevas te va a pesar

La soltó echándola hacia atrás y la rubia apretó los dientes hecha una furia, la gente se estaba riendo de ella, generalmente intimidaba a las mujeres por ser bella y rica, pero hoy la estaban poniendo en su lugar, no lo soportó y dio un empujón a Minako y ella trastabilló, pero Ken la sostuvo

-maldita novata tonta! Esto no se ha terminado… ¿me oyes?... me la vas a pagar!

Luego ella y sus dos amigas se fueron bastante indignadas, Amber farfullaba maldiciones y las otras dos le consolaban , "no sabe quién eres… es una tota… ya las pagará luego…" Castiel seguía en el patio y lo había visto todo desde lejos, sonrió ligeramente pensando que esa novata tenía cojones como para meterse así con Amber… tal vez sería divertido hablar un poco mas con ella otro día…

-uff… que pesada…-dijo Mina para sí misma limpiando un poco el sudor de su frente con el antebrazo

-esto… gracias… otra vez…-Ken sonrió tímidamente

Y que fue todo eso? –preguntó mirando al muchachito

-fue culpa suya! –exclamó algo molesto- venía mirando sabe dios que cosa la niña esa y chocó conmigo, me tiró toda mi malteada de chocolate sobre sus zapatos…y encima se enoja conmigo!...

-menuda escenita por un par de zapatos…-Mina recogió su mochila del suelo y se la echó al hombro- bueno, me tengo que ir, ya no te metas en líos Ken…-rió un poco, Ken se sonrojó sin poder evitarlo, no quería que se fuera todavía…

-um… esto… Mina! –la chica volteó y vio que él la seguía- oye… todavía me quedan unas galletas… quieres compartirlas conmigo?...

Ella sonrió. ¿Por qué no…?

-claro que si…

Y así los dos se sentaron en las escaleras a comer el almuerzo de Ken, Mina charló un rato más con el muchachito y descubrió que aunque era un chico tímido era buena persona. Este instituto estaba lleno de sorpresas…tal vez no sería un año tan desagradable, pensó para sí…

Mas tarde se despidió de Ken y volvió a casa. Tía Agatha no estaba, pero habían algunas otras chicas sentadas en la estancia, seguramente las demás huéspedes del edificio, unas leyendo y otras mirando el televisor al parecer una novela, frunció un poco el seño, nunca le habían gustado las telenovelas, prefería un buen manga en su lugar…

Cuando se dirigía a la escalera de nuevo vio pasar junto a ella otra mariposa roja. Igual que la anterior también brillaba ligeramente, esta vez ella la siguió por propia voluntad, podía oír a las demás chicas en la estancia pero no importaba, la mariposa voló por toda la escalera hasta llegar al corredor, ahí se posó en la puerta número tres… donde extrañamente ya habían dos más ahí paradas… Mina retrocedió dos pasos y luego siguió su camino a prisa, entró a su cuarto y se encerró en él con respiración entrecortada… tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho, algo que no sabía cómo describir, y le molestaba el hecho de no saber que le estaba pasando. Decidió no pensarlo mucho y se dedicó a hacer lo que tenía pendiente, hizo sus deberes, arregló y acomodó sus cosas, ya no le daba tiempo de ir al banco así que lo dejó para otro día, se alistó y salió a dar una vuelta…

Llegó a la tienda de ropa, donde un joven muy amable y atractivo le enseñó todo lo nuevo, escogió un par de cosas y volvió a casa a tiempo para la cena. Tía Agatha ya había vuelto de trabajar y sirvió en el comedor algo de pizza, como llegó tarde no pudo cocinar así que fue lo único que se le ocurrió, conoció a las demás muchachas y en general la pasó bien. Luego de charlar un rato con Sarah y las otras decidió subir y estudiar un poco…

Y ese sentimiento de angustia volvió a su mente cuando al pasar por esa puerta, ya no eran solo tres mariposas, sino cinco las que estaban posadas…

-qué rayos… significa eso…

No quiso saber más, de nuevo corrió y se encerró en su cuarto. No tuvo cabeza ni para estudiar, sin saber porqué estaba muy nerviosa, se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño, no quería pensar, no quería saber nada….


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III.- Pesadillas**

La alarma sonó un par de veces y ella estiró su mano para arrastrarla bajo las cobijas y apagar ese ruido que le destruía las sienes. Se incorporó luego de un par de minutos en los que estuvo mirando el techo con cansancio. No había podido dormir bien, se la pasó dando vueltas en la cama, soñando con tonterías. Veía agua, mucha agua y escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido ensordecedor de muchas sirenas de bomberos, había árboles también y voces de gente que ni siquiera conocía…

Minako sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos malos sueños y echó un suspiro. Estaba un poco paranoica, pensó mientras caminaba al baño. Una vez bajo la ducha abrió la llave y dejó que el agua fría terminara de despertarle… como le gustaba la sensación, a pesar de estar ya en otoño no dejaba de hacerlo, y le importaba muy poco pillarse un resfriado, así esté bajo cero ella se duchaba con agua fría…

Bajó ya lista para el colegio y encontró a tía Agatha en la cocina preparando el desayuno, la mujer, todavía con el traje de hada madrina, le miró con una sonrisa y llamó a la joven a sentarse

-buenos días cariño! Ven, desayuna algo que si no vas a desmayarte…-le sirvió unos hot cackes con algo de miel y jugo de naranja- te sientes bien querida?...

-umm… si tía… es solo que no dormí bien anoche… -Minako sonrió ligeramente al ver que la preocupación de la dama parecía genuina, en realidad era muy extraña pero le agradaba bastante, era mejor que todas las otras personas que se habían hecho cargo de ella en los otros colegios. Como siempre iba de un lado a otro no solía encariñarse con nadie, sin embargo esa mujer se estaba ganando su aprecio y eso que a penas la conocía…

-que mal, seguro estas nerviosa por el cambio, pero tranquila cariño, a todas les pasa igual. Muchas chicas se quedan en los dormitorios del colegio… algunas son como tú, otras porque sus padres están fuera, a otras les gusta más que su casa o viven lejos y prefieren quedarse…

-ya veo…-terminó su desayuno en silencio mientras la tía preparaba mas panques para las demás muchachas, cogió sus cosas y se dispuso a irse- gracias tía, me voy ya…

-que te vaya bien! –canturreó alegremente.

Todavía iba temprano así que decidió disfrutar el camino. La mañana estaba muy agradable. Tomó el rumbo del parque y cruzó un pequeño puente que atravesaba por el lago. Sonrió al ver a unos patos en el agua, era una ciudad muy bonita y tranquila, por fin un lugar agradable para estar…

Cuando llegó a la puerta del colegio encontró parado ahí a Castiel. Miraba a todos lados con disimulo como si buscara algo y se veía bastante malhumorado, ella pasó a su lado y decidió saludarle

-buenos días Castiel… buscas a alguien?

-hey, hola… -dio un bufido- uf, si, a un sujeto que no conoce el significado de la palabra "temprano"…

Mina no entendió bien la situación, pero se aclaró cuando un muchacho de cabello albino y ojos de diferente color llegó junto a Castiel y le saludó. Un joven muy guapo también pero a diferente modo, parecía más bien sacado de una novela de época. El pelirrojo le miró bastante enfadado

-y ahora qué rayos te pasó?...-el muchacho bostezó y se encogió de hombros

-lo siento, perdí mi block de notas y tardé un poco en hallarlo…

-madre mía otra vez? –el de pelo rojo se rascó la nuca haciendo un gesto de impaciencia- digo tu no pierdes la nariz porque la traes pegada… -Minako rió ante el comentario, fue cuando el chico reparó en ella

-y quien es la señorita?...

-ah sí, es la nueva de la que te conté ayer, la que me prestó el CD…-el albino meditó un poco y como si hiciera memoria sonrió y cogió la mano de la chica

-un placer conocerle, mi nombre es Lysandro…-ella enrojeció al verle hacer una pequeña reverencia, ¿pero qué onda con ese niño? Aunque definitivamente eso le hacía mucho mas adorable…-puedo preguntar su nombre?...

-oh! Si.. esto… Minako…mis, mis amigos me dicen Mina…-Castiel chasqueó la lengua algo mosqueado y le dio una palmadita a Lysandro en la espalda mientras ella seguía impresionada, el niño este tenía mucha clase…

-si , ya… ya bájale hermano…-luego volteó a mirarla a ella- no le hagas mucho caso, su cerebro se quedó en la época victoriana… a propósito, trajiste " la cosa"?

-sí… por eso estaba buscando mi block de notas…-contestó el otro con mucha tranquilidad- y tu trajiste el CD de la señorita?...-otro gesto de Castiel y Lysandro ahora meneó la cabeza- quién es el distraído ahora…?

-no pasa nada, me lo das otro día…

Mientras tanto un coche blanco aparcaba en la calle y tanto Nathaniel como Amber bajaban de él. La rubia echó chispas al mirar hacia adelante y encontrar a esa novata charlando con Castiel como si nada ¡pero quién se creía que era! Coqueteando así con "su pelirrojo", Aporreó la puerta y su hermano le miró irse muy enojada. Pasó junto a la castaña y chocó con ella casi tirándola al suelo…

-oye… fíjate por dónde vas! –le reclamó molesta

-mejor hazte a un lado tarada…-hizo un gesto de fastidio y siguió su camino, Mina echó un suspiro

-creo que se trae algo contra mí…-murmuró por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente como para que Castiel escuchara

-y como no, bonito número le montaste ayer…-mostró una sonrisita burlona y ella rió algo nerviosa

-lo viste?...-el asintió sin borrar esa sonrisa- y que querías que hiciera? Me chocan las tías de su clase, se creen la última maravilla del mundo

El chico rió con ganas y Lysandro solo suspiró. Ciertamente Amber no era la chica mas encantadora del colegio pero aun así muchos la buscaban, unos por bonita otros porque tenía dinero pero al final siempre se cansaba de sus novios y los botaba como basura. El albino intuía porqué estaba tan molesta la rubia, a Amber le gustaba Castiel desde hacía rato pero su testarudo amigo no caía con ella, seguramente sintió celos de ver con ellos a Minako y por eso la cogió contra ella, y si a eso le sumaba lo que le contó el pelirrojo el día anterior pues…

-mejor entramos –sugirió el chico victoriano- ya casi tocan el timbre…

-ya que…-Castiel se encogió de hombros y los tres caminaron a la entrada, Mina volteó al oír que la llamaban y vio sorprendida a Nathaniel venir corriendo a buscarle…

-ah, buenos días… que pasa? –saludó la joven, el rubio se rascó la cabellera

-quería… quería pedirte una disculpa…-ella parpadeó confusa- si, por lo de hace un momento, mi hermana se portó muy mal contigo…

-tu hermana? –chilló incrédula- esa chica tan pesada es tu hermana?

-eh… si…-no le gustó mucho lo de pesada, pero debía admitir que Amber se lo había ganado- se llama Amber, perdónala por favor, a veces se levanta de malas…

Ella giró los ojos ¿a veces? Seguramente el pobre chico no tenía ni idea de la clase de fichita que era su adorada hermanita, pero ni que hacerle, con esos ojitos y esa cara no podía decir que no, Castiel resopló con molestia, la presencia de ese tío no le era para nada grata, le hizo una seña a Lysandro y se encaminó a su aula

-hasta luego señorita…-se despidió por ambos el albino y alcanzó a su amigo, Nathaniel frunció un poco el entrecejo

-hiciste migas con esos dos?...-Mina sonrió un poco

-eso creo… no me parecen tan mala gente…

-al menos no Lysandro…-murmuró – vas a clase verdad? Te ayudo con tu bolso…

Caballerosamente el muchacho se ofreció a llevar las cosas de Minako y ella algo apenada accedió finalmente, muchas clases las compartía con Nathaniel por el horario aunque le hubiera gustado más coincidir con Castiel. En el aula los cotilleos no se hicieron esperar cuando por segunda ocasión llegaron juntos y más porque él traía sus cosas. Una linda muchacha de cabello largo y castaño claro les miraba con cierta tristeza desde la fila contigua

-hola Nathaniel…

-buenos días Melody –contestó cortésmente el rubio- ah sí, ella es Mina, llegó ayer al colegio…

-mucho gusto…-la castaña sonrió y le tendió la mano, Minako no pudo evitar notar que era muy bonita.

-el gusto es mío, no conocía a la novia de Nathaniel…-la chica enrojeció al instante y el rubio desvió la cara con cierto rubor también, ya habían comenzado los chismes… ¿es que no podía tener amigas?

-qué?... no, no soy su novia…-repuso nerviosa- solo somos amigos…

La sonrisa de alivio que puso la joven castaña tampoco le pasó por alto a Mina, seguramente esta muchacha era una de las Tantas enamoradas que tenía el delegado. Melody le contó que ella ayudaba a Nathaniel con sus labores cuando tenía la oportunidad y le platicó de lo diligente y correcto que era. Con cada palabra la joven se convencía que esa niña estaba enamorada del rubio, hasta sintió un poco de pena por cómo debió haberse sentido cuando los vio entrar juntos…

Conforme pasaba la clase Mina se perdía un poco entre lo que decía el maestro. A decir verdad ya había visto ese tema y le parecía poco interesante y casi irrelevante estudiar a los dramaturgos franceses y las obras de Moliere…cerró los ojos unos instantes, la mala noche le estaba jugando una pasada. De repente se halló de pie frente a las puertas del parque a media noche, mas adelante había mucha gente arremolinada y una ambulancia sonaba su sirena mientras las luces rojas parpadeaban incesantes, vio pasar junto a ella un par de policías y uno de ellos menaba la cabeza con gesto perturbado…

"_-pobrecita…" –murmuró el hombre y ambos se abrieron paso entre la gente._

Abrió de golpe los ojos y se levantó como resorte de su silla. La maestra que estaba a media lección le miró espantada, ella respiraba agitadamente y el sudor recorría su frente y sus mejillas sonrosadas

-señorita Hardy?... pasa algo?... –Nathaniel volteó sobresaltado, eso fue muy raro.

-puedo… ir al sanitario? –fue todo lo que atinó a decir, con ver su estado la profesora de inmediato dio su permiso y le sugirió también que fuera a la enfermería. Nathaniel la siguió con la mirada hasta que salió del aula, el aspecto de la joven le dejó intranquilo, se regañó a sí mismo por encandilarse tan fácilmente de una chica pero a los dos minutos ya se había excusado diciendo que debía atender unas diligencias, fue a buscarle… y Melody desde su silla miraba triste como el muchacho iba tras esa niña…

-¿qué cuernos estoy haciendo…?-murmuraba para sí mientras recorría los pasillos. Se asombraba de él mismo, era difícil que una niña llamara su atención, había tratado con muchas entes pero todas eran iguales, chicas huecas que solo querían una cara guapa para que las llevara a pasear, ella parecía diferente, lo notó desde el primer momento…

Minako se miraba al espejo del baño, abrió la llave y cogió algo de agua para echársela en la cara. Su pesadilla, había visto su pesadilla de nuevo en el salón, pero era algo un poco diferente, como si cada vez se acercara más a lo que sea que hubiera pasado… el lago… ¿Qué había pasado en el lago?...

-Mina?...-escuchó la voz de Nathaniel afuera ¿a caso había ido a buscarle?- Mina estas bien?...

Salió del baño y halló frente a ella al muchacho, parecía bastante preocupado, ella medio sonrió y el delegado suspiró con cierto alivio.

-qué pasó?...

-no se…-mintió- no me sentí bien, es todo…

-te llevo a la enfermería?

-no, gracias Nathaniel… ya estoy mejor de todos modos…-no estuvo muy convencido pero decidió dejar así las cosas. La acompañó un rato mas hasta que tuvo que regresar a clases, Mina por su parte no tenía mucho ánimo de entrar al aula así que buscó un lugar tranquilo donde estar un rato mas, ya luego repondría la hora.

Llegó al club de jardinería, ahí una linda chica de cabello purpura regaba unas flores en las macetas, la joven reparó en ella y le miró con curiosidad.

-hola… puedo quedarme aquí un rato?...-preguntó sin mucho ánimo la castaña- no te molestaré…

-claro que puedes… me llamo violetta y tú?...

-Mina… ¿tú te encargas del jardín?

-no, eso lo hace Jade… este es el club de jardinería, yo soy la responsable, pero casi nadie se apunta…-a mina le llamaron mucho la atención unas rosas pequeñas en las macetas, Violetta sonrió al verla acercarse

-que lindas…

-las estoy recortando, ¿quieres ayudarme?... te enseño como…

Asintió de buena gana y Violetta comenzó a mostrarle cómo recortar y cuidar de las plantas en las macetas, eso hizo que se relajara un poco y olvidara un rato lo que había ocurrido. Pasó un buen rato charlando tranquilamente con la linda muchacha y decidió que se apuntaría al club de jardinería, era bastante agradable estar ahí y Violetta le pareció una buena chica.

A la hora del descanso se dirigió a la cafetería, le apetecía comer algo pues sentía el estómago hecho un hueco tal vez por todo lo que le estaba pasando. Compró un sándwich y un refresco y se sentó en una banca alejada cerca de un árbol, de pronto aparecieron Castiel y Lysandro, el pelirrojo arqueó una ceja al verle ahí sentada

-anda… me estas persiguiendo o algo? –Sonrió de lado- siempre me topo contigo…

-ya quisieras…-rió la chica- solo vine a comer algo…

-pues ese lugar donde estás sentada es mío…-dijo fingiendo estar enojado.

Lysandro sonrió discretamente, Castiel no era así con cualquiera, probablemente ella le "agradaba un poco" Mina le enseñó la lengua y siguió degustando su comida, luego hizo memoria y recordó haber visto al chico tendido escuchando música en esa banca el día anterior, entonces entendió de qué hablaban, aun así siguió ahí tranquila comiendo. Ellos traían lo suyo para comer, el pelirrojo una bolsa de patatas mientras el albino solo una botella de jugo. Finalmente y luego de jugar un rato mas a discutir con el muchacho se hizo un lado y ambos se sentaron, Lysandro junto a ella y Castiel en el suelo

Estuvieron charlando un rato más, aunque Lysandro casi no decía nada, solo se limitaba a asentir y escuchar, salvo cuando tuviera que contestar alguna pregunta. Castiel descubrió que tenía mucho en común con ella, el gusto por la buena comida, las patatas los winged skulls, y hasta por los perros, aunque de momento ella no pudiera tener uno porque vivía en un edificio propiedad de la escuela…

-y por qué vives ahí? –preguntó interesado el pelirrojo

-estoy becada, por eso vine…-respondió quitando importancia al tema- el instituto cubre los gastos de mi estancia…

Se distrajo de la plática un momento, su vista se había fijado en un grupo de mariposas rojas que revoloteaba cerca de la entrada del colegio donde algunos muchachos estaban sentados platicando, reconoció a Iris y Sarah, al resto no les conocía, pero ahí estaban de nuevo esas mariposas, con su vuelo taciturno y espeluznante. Lysandro al ver su expresión también volteó al frente, pero no veía nada raro…

-te sientes Bien Minako?...

-eh?...-ella apretó los labios- umm si… solo… recordé algo desagradable…

-a tu último novio? –bromeó el pelirrojo para cortar la tensión, Mina sonrió un poco, al parecer dio resultado

-jajaja, no… nunca he tenido uno…-confesó. Eso los asombró a ambos, especialmente a Castiel.

Desde un asiento en la pequeña cafetería junto al patio Amber y sus amigas Li y Charlotte miraban con cierta envidia cómo la nueva chica charlaba largo y tendido con ese par, que era más que conocido en el colegio. No cualquiera congeniaba con ellos porque tenían una difícil personalidad, mas sin embargo esa novata parecía pasarla de lo lindo en su compañía. La rubia hizo un gesto de molestia

-ahí está otra vez esa tipa… ¿Cómo es que Castiel no la ha botado? ¡No lo entiendo!...

-será que a lo mejor le gusta…-comentó Charlotte, una chica castaña con el cabello recogido en una coleta alta. Amber le miró echando chispas

-ni lo digas… Castiel es mío!... necesito ponerla en su lugar, que sepa que conmigo no se juega!...

-cuidado Amber, acuérdate que tu hermano siempre te está vigilando!...-dijo la asiática mientras se retocaba el maquillaje. Li amaba su espejo y su labial casi o más que a su propia madre…

-por Nathaniel no me preocupo, siempre me da por mi lado además soy su hermana…

Tanto la asiática como la castaña le siguieron la corriente a Amber, era mejor que oírla quejarse todo el día. Era una chica un poco pesada a gusto de ambas pero preferían ser sus amigas que meterse contra ella porque definitivamente era capaz de cualquier cosa. Sintieron pena por la pobre novata seguro la rubia le iba a hacer pasar un mal rato, aunque de momento todavía no supiera que hacer…

.

.

.

Y así se le pasó la semana a Minako, entre las clases y las tareas. Conoció a gente muy interesante, como Kim, una chica morena y alta de cabello corto que le había cogido aprecio, le llamaba "pequeña" por alguna extraña razón, o Jade, el apuesto jardinero del colegio con quien charlaba a veces cuando iba a dar mantenimiento al jardín. Seguía frecuentando a Ken y se hizo rápidamente amiga de Nathaniel y Mélody…

Poco a poco ganaba popularidad en el colegio y no solo por sus brillantes notas sino también porque era muy bonita, además al parecer Lysandro y Castiel la habían "aceptado" en su grupo y con frecuencia comían juntos o platicaban. Eso y la atención de Nathaniel le valieron la envidia de muchas chicas del instituto, y especialmente el desprecio por parte de Amber que cada vez la detestaba aun más y veía amenazado su título como la reina de Sweet Amoris.

Lo que preocupaba a Minako no eran los rumores que corrían de ella por toda la escuela, de si era novia del delegado o si estaba tratando de ligarse al pelirrojo, más bien era el hecho de que siguiera viendo esas horribles mariposas por todos lados… y ya se había dado cuenta que solamente ella las veía, nadie más podía, era escalofriante, le ponía frenética sentir el revuelo de esos insectos a su alrededor, y las pesadillas no paraban tampoco. Cada vez eran más recurrentes y a veces era como una película en cámara rápida que se repetía incesantemente en su cabeza…

Aquel día estaba muy cansada. Las pesadillas no la habían dejado dormir en toda la noche, le dolía la cabeza y sentía que la vista se le nublaba en ocasiones. Nathaniel le miraba inquieto desde su banca, se había quedado dormida a media clase de lo cansada que estaba, una suerte que el maestro no lo notara. Cuando sonó la campana para la siguiente clase el rubio decidió despertarle…

-Mina…?... oye, ya tocaron el timbre… Mina!... –ella abrió los ojos con pesadez y levantó la cara, el muchacho frunció el seño preocupado.

-dios mío… muero de sueño…-murmuró cansadamente la joven, Nathaniel se sentó a su lado

-que pasa, no has dormido?...-ella negó con la cabeza

-no pude, tuve pesadillas toda la noche…-apretó los labios, se estaba cansando de eso. Decidió aventurarse un poco y tratar de averiguar qué le estaba pasando…-oye Nathaniel… te puedo preguntar algo?

-el que?...

-tú has vivido aquí en Amoris Garden siempre no? –el rubio asintió mirándole fijo- dime, sabes de algo que haya pasado en el lago…?

-de algo?... pues no… no que yo recuerde… al menos nada malo, solo algunos festivales y cosas así… ¿por que preguntas?...

-no, por nada…-con pereza se levantó y cogió sus cosas, su siguiente clase era física, la compartía con Ken así que el chico ya estaba parado esperándola en la puerta.

Ken era un jovencito muy tímido y despistado, pero también bastante directo. No se esforzaba en disimular lo mucho que ella le gustaba, fue como un flechazo de Cupido para el pobre chico pues de buenas a primeras en algunos días había quedado prendado de ella, no solo por su físico también por su forma de ser, Minako nunca había sido grosera ni mala con él, todo lo contrario, era una chica amable y a veces hasta dulce. El joven sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando vio salir a la muchacha…

-hola Mina! … oye… que te pasa?...

-ay Ken, me siento fatal… -bostezó y trató de componerse- bueno no importa, anda vamos al salón…

-segura?... mejor vete a casa… te acompaño si quieres…-esto último lo dijo todo colorado, ella pareció sonreír y negó suavemente con la cabeza

-hay que ir a clases…-además ya casi empiezan los exámenes, no podemos faltar

Exacto, los exámenes empezaban la próxima semana y muchos maestros ya estaban entregando los temarios. Mina sabía que no tendría problemas con eso pero aun así no le gustaba faltar a sus clases. Física también le fue un poco agobiante pero logró permanecer despierta. Cuando acabó se dirigió a la biblioteca, igualmente le había preguntado a Ken si sabía algo sobre el lago pero el chico le dio la misma respuesta que Nathaniel, nada malo había pasado. Ahora estaba en la biblioteca leyendo algunos registros de la ciudad, buscaba algún tipo de accidente relacionado con el lago Amoris, pero nada…

-vaya, ahora eres una rata de biblioteca?...-mina se volvió y encontró a Amber y sus dos amigas mirándole con una sonrisita altanera

-qué quieres Amber, hoy no estoy de humor para aguantarte…-murmuró volviendo a su libro. La rubia se acercó a la mesa y aporreó las manos haciendo sobresaltar la chica

-¡a qué estás jugando niña!… ¿quieres ligarte a mi hermano y a Castiel al mismo tiempo, no…?...-espetó con rabia la rubia

-no sé qué tratas de decirme, -respondió con desgana- por favor déjame en paz…

-no te hagas la inocente, ¡toda la escuela lo sabe!... andas de aquí para allá con Castiel y Lysandro y luego te le resbalas a mi hermano! Nathaniel es un idiota para no darse cuenta!

Li y Charlotte estaban con la boca abierta, nunca habían visto tan furiosa a Amber, y la ponía más enojada el hecho de que ninguno de sus insultos parecía importarle a la novata. Ella seguía tan tranquila leyendo ese libro que tenía en las manos mientras la rubia estaba a punto de perder la cordura, no sabían si la ignoraba a propósito o si de verdad se sentía tan mal como para prestarle atención…

-escucha…-respondió al fin la joven- no trato de ligarme a nadie, solo son mis amigos, y si tanto te molesta que me lleve con Nathaniel habla con tu hermano… ahora ya déjame tranquila!

-con mi hermano haz lo que te dé la gana! –gritó histérica aporreando otra vez las manos- solo aléjate de Castiel o te va a pesar! Te lo juro pequeña Zorra!

-Ca…Castiel?...-sin poder evitarlo el rostro del pelirrojo y con su sonrisita burlona se coló en la mente de Mina, no podía negar que le parecía bastante atractivo, obviamente Amber pensaba lo mismo- somos amigos solamente…

-ya te lo dije! Aléjate de él! Es mío me oyes…!

-Amber por dios tranquila! –Intervino al fin Charlotte viendo como la rubia hizo a un lado la silla, Minako tuvo que levantarse de golpe para que no le tirara al suelo- te estás poniendo histérica querida…

-mejor ya vámonos, no debimos venir aquí….-musitó Li también bastante mosqueada de la repentina actitud de la ojiverde, antes de Salir Amber jaló el estante de junto a ellas tirando todos los libros al suelo y sonrió con malicia

-diviértete limpiando, Rata de biblioteca…

Y las tres salieron por la puerta dejando a Minako con todo el desastre. Ella echó un suspiro y se inclinó a levantar los libros. Que culpa tenían los pobres de los berrinches de esa rubia caprichosa, llegó a pensar que estaba enferma de los nervios, mira que ponerse así por nada… cuando se dio cuenta había alguien más recogiendo los libros con ella, era una preciosa chica de cabellos largos y platinados, ojos dorados y cuerpo de modelo, la castaña se quedó anonada mirándola, hasta que ella volteó y sonrió un poco…

-esa Amber…-musitó poniendo unos libros en orden en el estante- esta vez se ha excedido… no tenía porqué portarse así

-lo has visto todo? –preguntó con algo de pena, la bella chica asintió

-si… estaba del otro lado y oí gritos…-explicó- perdona si no hice nada, no sabía qué hacer… mi nombre es Rosalya…

-un gusto, soy Mina… y descuida de todos modos no era tu asunto, pero gracias -ella le dio la mano y la otra saludó riendo

-vaya si la tiene en tu contra, pero la has puesto en su lugar…-Mina rió también, aunque no era su intención ciertamente logró enfadarle más de lo que Amber a ella- entonces eres tú la personita de la que habló Lysandro…

-le conoces?...-Rosalya asintió

-es hermano de mi novio Leigh. Lys a veces es muy callado pero el otro día nos contó algo de que una chica muy agradable estaba saliendo a los descansos con él y Castiel…-ella se ruborizó un poco- dijo que le agradas… a ambos –guiñó un ojo y el rubor de Mina se hizo más notorio

Así estuvo platicando con Rosalya mientras ella le ayudaba a recoger los libros y ordenarlo todo. Luego se sentaron a conversar un poco más hasta que la platinada dio un respingo y salió corriendo argumentando que Leigh la esperaba desde hace rato y lo había olvidado. Luego decidió volver también a casa.

Ya era bastante tarde, más de las cinco cuando llegó. Se dejó caer en la cama muerta de cansancio, que día, pensó para sí. Cerró los ojos y cayó rendida. Y de nuevo esa pesadilla… la gente, las voces, el lago, las sirenas de la ambulancia y ese par de policías…pero esta vez también habían mariposas, muchas de ellas revoloteando alrededor de toda esa gente que estaba abarrotada a un lado del lago… dio un paso y luego otro, y otro, y luego ya estaba corriendo hacia aquel lugar abriéndose paso entre la gente, finalmente logró llegar… y encontró el cuerpo de una mujer empapado y tendido en el suelo…

-Sarah?...

Despertó de golpe y sudando frío, con la respiración entrecortada y aferrándose a sus cobijas, volteó y el cielo estaba completamente oscuro. Ya había anochecido desde hacía rato. Desesperada buscó su reloj y vio que marcaba 11: 55 pm. Sintió un escalofrío horrible recorrerle la espina. De inmediato se puso los zapatos y salió corriendo de su habitación… ¿sería posible?... cuando pasó por la puerta numero tres la encontró cubierta de mariposas rojas, era la puerta del cuarto de Sarah…

-No…-Minako cogió la perilla y dudó un poco, luego acabó por abrirla y encontró el cuarto lleno de mariposas. Estaban sobre la cama, en las paredes, volando alrededor… desesperada salió corriendo de ahí dirigiéndose hacia el lago. A lo lejos escuchó el lamento de una ambulancia y apuró el paso

"-no… no puede ser… dios mío no puede ser!..."

Cuando llegó jadeando hasta las puertas del parque vio hecha realidad la escena de su pesadilla. El par de policías pasó a su lado y uno de ellos decía _"pobrecita… resbaló… no sabía nadar…" _ y ahí estaban de nuevo las mariposas. Una de ellas se posó en su hombro y luego voló lentamente hasta el tumulto de gente que se había formado a orillas del lago, la joven siguió al insecto y se abrió paso entre todos…

Tía Agatha estaba ahí llorando junto a uno de los policías y Sarah yacía inerte en el suelo con el cuerpo empapado. Mina observó paralizada cómo el hermoso tatuaje de mariposa que tenía Sarah en el pecho cobraba "vida" y se elevaba volando y brillando pálidamente se reunía con el resto de ellas, y luego como una nube difusa color carmesí los insectos desaparecían en el cielo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche… la chica se quedó mirando al cielo con los ojos bien abiertos mientras el viento frío y trémulo hacía volar su larga cabellera, sus pesadillas no eran otra cosa que el presagio de una tragedia…

**.**

**.**

**.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV.- Angustia…**

Esa mañana el cielo estaba gris. En el cementerio general de la ciudad estaban ofreciendo los servicios funerarios para la pobre Sarah Prince, que había fallecido la noche anterior al resbalar del puente y caer al lago. La chica no sabía nadar y para cuando intentaron sacarle había sido muy tarde. Como era sábado muchos de los estudiantes que la conocían habían ido a despedirse, como Iris que lloraba desconsolada por la pérdida de su amiga, otros que se enteraron y fueron por curiosidad se sorprendían de que fuera cierto.

Nathaniel estaba ahí, también se llevaba con Sarah pues la conocía de la secundaria. Le costaba trabajo creer que de verdad hubiera muerto y más de esa forma… desde lejos Minako observaba el funeral con un nudo en la garganta, no se atrevía a acercarse, se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer algo. Además los panteones le incomodaban mucho, traían a su memoria recuerdos de una pequeña que había enterrado a sus padres a los seis años y se había quedado sola en el mundo desde entonces…

-si me hubiera dado cuenta antes…- murmuró sentándose en una banca de Yeso. El rubio volteó y la distinguió sentada a lo lejos, así que se encaminó hacia donde estaba ella y se sentó a su lado…

-entonces si estabas aquí…- dijo en voz suave

-éramos compañeras de dormitorio…-atinó a decir la castaña

-y porqué no estás con los demás, no te agradaba Sarah?...

-no es eso…los cementerios me traen malas memorias –explicó con los ojos empañados- perdí a mis padres cuando era una niña… como no tenía más parientes me quedé sola, en una institución del gobierno…

Impulsivamente el joven la abrazó al ver que estaba a punto de llorar. Le pareció una criatura tan vulnerable y frágil en ese momento, ella se sobresaltó un poco pero no hizo nada por impedirlo, Nathaniel no supo que mas decirle. No imaginaba que algo así le hubiera pasado a ella que siempre traía una sonrisa aunque ahora entendía un poco el porqué era tan reservada a veces, o porqué se perdía mirando a la nada.

-lo siento mucho… -dijo cuando al fin logró asimilarlo, Mina se separó un poco de él y le miró unos instantes. Era simplemente adorable, el chico perfecto guapo, inteligente, serio, formal, comprensivo… ¿Cómo no iba a tener locas a las niñas del colegio?

-está bien, lo superé hace mucho… solo que los cementerios me traen recuerdos… -luego cambió su expresión a una de total angustia- pobre Sarah…

-todavía no lo creo…-el rubio suspiró. Luego dio un respingo y miró a la castaña con cierta sorpresa- sabes algo, me parece muy extraño… ayer tu me preguntaste sobre el Lago…

Minako se echó a llorar abrazando sus rodillas, el chico no lograba entender qué pasaba y ella no podía decir nada ¿quién le iba a creer? Solo levantaría sospechas, es decir como sonaría algo como "Sí Nathaniel, te pregunté por el lago porque he tenido pesadillas horrorosas que presagiaban la muerte de una amiga y yo ni lo sabía…"…absurdo.

-sabes, creo que has tenido demasiado, ven… te llevo a casa…-sonrió dulcemente. Ella asintió y se dejó guiar por el muchacho hasta el estacionamiento, un poco colorada porque Nathaniel le había cogido de la mano sin siquiera notarlo

Mina se sorprendió mucho cuando se acercaron a un hermoso automóvil blanco, muy elegante, Nathaniel sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió, primero la puerta para ella, luego entró, le causó cierta gracia ver la expresión en la cara de la jovencita.

-me lo compraron mis padres cuando cumplí 18 este año…-explicó sonriente- apenas lo uso ya que no había sacado mi licencia, pero descuida soy buen conductor…

-gracias por llevarme al dormitorio…

-te sentirás mejor ahí, de todos modos el funeral está casi por terminar, y yo ya me había despedido de Sarah…-otra vez la expresión de ella se tornó triste. Nathaniel arrancó y salieron del estacionamiento.

Luego todo fue silencio, cada uno estaba en su mundo. El muchacho se preguntaba cómo podía llegar a desconocerse tanto a él mismo. Mina había logrado realmente interesarle mucho y eso que apenas había llegado al instituto, pero fueron suficientes un par de días para querer conocerla más, acercarse más saber todo de ella; sonrió un poco ante la idea de que hoy sin siquiera proponérselo había logrado conocerla un poco más…el rubor en sus mejillas se hizo evidente cuando se dio cuenta en qué estaba pensando, volteó de reojo y agradeció que ella estuviera fija en la ventana o si no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Mientras tanto ella pensaba en todo lo ocurrido, desde su traslado a Sweet Amoris hasta ahora. Esas pesadillas tan raras seguramente tenían que ver con el contrato que firmó, pero ni siquiera le explicaron nada así que ¿cómo iba a saberlo?, luego recordó lo que estaba escrito en aquel papel

"a_cepto que todo lo que ocurrirá a partir de hoy y en adelante es por mi propia voluntad y deseo, para bien o para mal, y acepto que serán mis decisiones las que tracen el rumbo de mi camino…"_

_Apretó los labios un poco para retener un frustrado suspiro. Ella aceptó legalmente ¿podía decirlo así? Bueno si porque firmó un contrato, aceptó legalmente que todo lo que viniera fuera bueno o malo, era porque así lo había decidido…_

_-menudo lío…-musitó en voz muy baja. Nathaniel se estaba incomodando con tanto silencio, por lo que optó por hacer algo al respecto_

_-esto…dime algo Mina, has desayunado ya?...-ella volteó y le miró perpleja, el rubio sonrió y se rascó la melena con una mano- es que yo no y muero de hambre, quisieras comer algo conmigo?..._

_-la verdad no he comido nada…- sonrió un poco apenada_

_-entonces vamos, hay un café cerca de tu edificio y se come muy rico…-Nathaniel dio la vuelta en una esquina y efectivamente, tras avanzar un par de cuadras llegaron a un establecimiento que tenía un enorme cartel que decía "Magnolia`s Café", Mina sonrió, ciertamente no lo había visto cuando recorrió el rumbo, pero tampoco es que hubiera hecho un gran tour el primer día…_

_Una vez ahí les tomaron la orden y mientras el degustaba un omelette y un delicioso café americano ella pidió un Moka y un plato de fruta con yogurt. Conversaron un rato sobre la escuela y si ella ya se había adaptado, sobre su horario y sus materias, Mina sentía como si estuviera hablando con un adulto, Nathaniel era muy responsable y correcto y eso la ponía algo nerviosa, le daba pena hablar, ciertamente no era la persona más formal del mundo…_

_-pasa algo?...-preguntó el rubio viendo que se quedaba callada, ella negó con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente- entonces?..._

_-es que…la verdad…-dudó un poco y el muchacho arqueó una ceja –ay lo que pasa es que me da pena…_

_-Pena?..._

_-sí, vergüenza…-ella se mordió ligeramente el labio- porque… es que, eres un… un chico tan serio, tan correcto… me da pena hablar contigo y decir alguna tontería…-confesó al fin con cierto rubor en las mejillas. _

_Mina esperaba cualquier otra reacción menos esa, Nathaniel echó una carcajada y sonrió ampliamente, mientras ella temía haber cometido la primera idiotez del día, le miró como niña avergonzada y notó que él lejos de estar enfadado le observaba con la vista fija y una sensual media sonrisa en el rostro_

_-eres linda…-fue todo lo que dijo, a ella el color se le subió a las mejillas. _

_Nath se sintió un poco culpable por reír tan ufanamente después de haber asistido a un funeral pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo, la extrema franqueza de la joven lo tomó desprevenido, había pensado que no estaba cómoda con lo que pasaba o que lo consideraba muy atrevido por invitarla así nada más y que por eso casi no hablaba, por lo que le pareció muy aliviante y hasta gracioso que la razón fuera esa_

-por… por qué lo dices?...-musitó sorprendida por el comentario del chico

-porque eres honesta –sonrió- perdona, la mayoría del tiempo suelo ser de esa manera… supongo que debería relajarme un poco verdad?... aunque sabes, no lo pienses tanto es bueno ser espontáneo como tú…

Mina también se sintió mejor después de eso, ahora tenía un poco mas de confianza con el muchacho y algo de libertad para poder hablar sin tener que pensar cada palabra que iba a decir. Ninguno de los dos se fijó que al fondo en una mesa se encontraba Li desayunando con su madre y que la joven asiática les había visto. La chica no dudó en sacar su móvil y tomarles una foto para luego mandársela a su "querida amiga" Amber

"mira con quién está el bombón de tu hermanito…" decía la publicación. Se sonrió de lado pensando en el berrinche que iba a armar la rubia consentida cuando la viera, lástima que no lo vería. Obviamente Amber, que estaba siempre conectada no tardó en ver y leer el mensaje de Li, y se puso furiosa, esa novata se estaba volviendo una piedrita en su zapato, no le convenía que se ganara a su hermano o ya no podría salirse tan fácil de las que pensaba hacerle, si Nathaniel le tomaba cariño comenzaría a "sugerirle" que no se metiera con ella….

Decidió entonces hacer el papel de hermanita desamparada, no iba a dejarles pasar un minuto más solos. Nathaniel escuchó su celular sonando y contestó al ver el número…

-si? Que pasa Amber?

"-_Nath?... oye puedes venir a casa?, necesito que me lleves a un lugar…"_

-tiene que ser ahora?... a dónde?... estoy en algo importante…-hizo un gesto de molestia. Mina miraba cómo el muchacho se levantó de la mesa y tas hacerle una seña a modo de disculpa salió a la terraza del café.

"-_Nathaniel!_ –chilló frustrada la rubia_- necesito que me lleves al salón! Tengo cita hoy…"_

-al salón de belleza? Amber fuiste el miércoles, que te lleve papá yo no puedo…-la muchacha apretó los dientes muy enojada, no la iba a dejar así…

"_-soy tu hermana Nathaniel…-_le dijo a modo de chantaje, el joven chasqueó la lengua- _papá no pudo llevarme, no lo vas a hacer? Voy a perder mi cita…_-suplicó por último"

-entiéndeme, por favor, estoy ocupado…-suspiró llevándose una mano a la cabeza- y si nadie puede llevarte pues toma un bus o algo, no sé… hoy no puedo… hasta luego hermanita…

Y entonces colgó. Amber marcó dos veces más pero su hermano hizo caso omiso y mejor se regresó a la mesa a terminar su rico desayuno. Mina le miró incómoda por la situación. No escuchó nada pero desde donde estaba no parecía que Nathaniel estuviera contento con la llamada, por otro lado el muchacho pensó que no se dejaría envolver en los caprichos de su hermana, además estaba pasando un buen rato y no quería echarlo a perder…

-pasa algo? –preguntó al fin la chica

-no, nada importante…-el joven sonrió y ambos siguieron platicando.

Luego de eso Nathaniel la llevó a su edificio tal y como habían quedado, se despidió del joven y dijeron que se verían en clases el lunes. Debía admitir que salir a desayunar con su amigo le había ayudado a distraerse un poco, pero ahora que estaba sola de nuevo las inquietudes volvían a su cabeza y con más fuerza. Subió las escaleras hasta su alcoba, de todas maneras no había nadie, todos seguían afuera tal vez en el cementerio todavía. Se sintió culpable de nuevo, por no haber podido hacer nada y por no haberse quedado, por moral debía haberlo hecho pero los cementerios podían más que cualquier cosa con ella…

Entó en su cuarto y se dejó caer en la cama mirando hacia el techo. Luego cerró los ojos y de nuevo se perdió en el sueño relajante y tranquilo que hace días añoraba. Cuando abrió los ojos eran las tres y media de la tarde. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y echó un suspiro, todavía no escuchaba ruidos abajo así que optó por quedarse en su cuarto. Cogió la fotografía de su cajonera y la miró largo rato…

En ella aparecía una pequeña niña de cabellos cortos hasta los hombros y vestido rosa con un moño al frente junto a una pareja que la abrazaba con mucho amor. La mujer era muy bella, de facciones finas y ojos algo rasgados, su cabello era largo y castaño, y ojos verdes e intensos, el hombre de facciones atractivas y varoniles piel clara y cabello negro sus ojos eran rojizos, ambos lucían jóvenes y sonreían plenamente, la nena en los brazos de papá y mamá los abrazaba a los dos…

Mina sonrió tristemente al recordar esa noche, el auto iba por carretera. Volvían a casa luego de pasar una tarde hermosa en aquel parque de atracciones donde tomaron esa fotografía, papá y mamá discutieron por alguna tontería y él no se dio cuenta que invadía el otro carril, la pequeña Minako solo vio desde el asiento trasero cómo las luces de otro auto venían sobre ellos y luego todo se sacudió y el auto se salió del camino… sus padres murieron al instante, ella había quedado atrapada entre los fierros del auto. La ayuda tardó mucho en llegar por lo retirado del accidente y la pequeña niña estaba consciente y sola, en medio de la oscuridad y sin poder moverse, llamando una y otra vez a papá y mamá pero estos jamás respondieron… para cuando la sacaron de ahí casi amanecía, sorprendentemente no tenía más que unos golpes y rasguños, dijeron que era un milagro, pero aunque a los pocos días la dieron de alta diciendo que estaba perfectamente por mucho tiempo no habló con nadie…

Dio un hondo suspiro y se enjugó dos lágrimas traicioneras, eso ya había pasado. Aunque Mina sospechaba que debido a eso ahora podía ver cosas que otros no, como pequeñas luces o figuras transparentes deambulando por ahí de vez en cuando, o cosas así, por mucho tiempo conversó con una viejita que vivía en el cobertizo del albergue donde creció, hasta que la maestra le dijo un día que ahí no vivía nadie… entonces jamás la volvió a ver…

El resto del fin de semana se la pasó en su cuarto estudiando o viendo películas por internet, no había mucho humor en el edificio por lo que había pasado y tía Agatha no se recuperaba de eso todavía, la castaña se puso al corriente con casi todas sus materias y hasta le dio tiempo de adelantar el informe de la clase de literatura, por la noche y luego de cenar y hablar un poco con la tía Agatha, que ya parecía tener mejor semblante, la joven subió de nuevo a su cuarto y se quedó en internet un rato más antes de dormir. Cuando se preparaba para ir a la cama cerró la ventana, afuera la noche ya estaba muy entrada y la enorme luna llena y amarilla brillaba intensamente, se sorprendió mucho cuando al salir del baño luego de lavar sus dientes Deimos estuviera brincando en su cama…

-ah, ahí estás…-sonrió el niño sentándose- te esperaba Minako…

-e-eres tú… como entraste…? –ella retrocedió un poco asustada

-yo siempre estoy cerca- sonrió, esta vez de un modo que ella no supo cómo interpretar, y de nuevo sus ojos negros y profundos le miraron con una intensidad que no hallarías en un niño. –así que las has visto?...

-huh?...

-las mariposas…-ella entreabrió los labios pero no salió ni un sonido. Entonces sí había sido eso…-son las mensajeras sabes?... cuando una vuela cerca, una vida está por llegar al final… mientras más haya menos tiempo queda….

-pero… que debo hacer?...-dijo al fin con un poco de miedo

-nada…-Deimos se bajó de la cama y caminó despacio hasta quedar frente a la chica- no es tu obligación…

-entonces… solo veré morir a los demás delante de mi…?

-que mas puedes hacer?...-preguntó dando una vuelta alrededor de ella, luego volvió a mirarle a los ojos

-no… no sé… algo! Es horrible saber que una persona morirá y no puedo hacer nada al respecto!...

La joven corrió a su cama y se metió bajo las cobijas, Deimos seguía de pie a unos cuantos pasos, observó un instante más y luego sonrió ligeramente, feliz de ver que no se había equivocado. Ella era la indicada. Bueno, al menos podía mantenerlo ocupado a "él" para que no causara problemas…

Solo ten cuidado Minako…-al escuchar la voz del pequeño ella saltó de la cama y se sentó de golpe, Deimos ya estaba junto a ella y de nuevo acarició su mejilla como cuando se conocieron…- debes saber que si interfieres con las mensajeras deberás pagar el precio… aunque no sepas cuando ni como…

-pero yo…

-bueno, debo irme ya… -antes de desaparecer el niño volvió a sonreír e hizo un gesto con la mano- hasta pronto…

Mina se dejó caer sobre la cama otra vez suspirando y mirando el techo. Pagar el precio… no sonaba a algo bueno. Pero entonces? Eso significaría que a partir de ahora ella podría ver quién estaba por morir ¿y debía quedarse sentadita mirando? Pensó un momento en Sarah, en lo que le faltó por vivir, ni siquiera llegaría a su graduación, no conocería a un chico del cual enamorarse, no se casaría ni tendría familia… y todas las personas que sufrieron por su muerte, tía Agatha, sus padres, Iris y sus demás amigos…

-¿Qué hago…?...

Y con esa pregunta en mente se quedó dormida.

.

.

.

Por la mañana y sin mucho ánimo se levantó y estuvo lista para la escuela, al bajar todo estaba en silencio, cogió una manzana del frutero y se dirigió a clases. No quiso pasar por el lago esta vez, no se sentía capaz. Encontró de nuevo en la puerta a Castiel, con cara de malhumorado y haciendo genio, sonrió un poco cuando vio llegar a Lysandro y el pelirrojo se calmó, esperaba que se fueran pero ambos se quedaron parados charlando hasta que ella llegó a la entrada.

-y ahora tu?...-le preguntó el pelirrojo medio sonriendo- otra que no sabe llegar temprano…

-que descortés…-apuntó Lysandro revisando su block de notas, Castiel hizo un chasquido con la lengua y Mina les miraba perpleja ¿la estaban…esperando?

-pasa algo? –Castiel le miró fijamente y ella sintió un escalofrío…- no tienes buena cara…

-um… una chica de mi edificio falleció el viernes…-los dos dejaron lo que hacían y le miraron asombrados- Sarah… se ahogó en el lago…

-entonces era verdad? –Susurró Lysandro con una mano en la barbilla- algo comentó Leigh al respecto pero no presté atención…

-por eso hay tantos moños negros huh?...-Mina se sorprendió un poco de que ninguno estuviera enterado

-pues qué hacían que no supieron, estuvo por todos lados la noticia…-dijo mirándoles, para su sorpresa ambos se encogieron de hombros y no dijeron nada más.

En la calle volvió a aparcar el carro blanco y los hermanos bajaron de él, Amber de nuevo le vio con los muchachos y se dirigió hacia allá furiosa, pero al pasar junto a Minako Lysandro le rodeó el hombro con el brazo y la rubia no pudo ni tocarla, el chico volteó de reojo y medio sonrió, Amber apretó los dientes mirando al albino y siguió el camino mientras Castiel fruncía el entrecejo y Mina se sonrojaba un poco…

-que fue eso? –interrogó el pelirrojo, su amigo rió suavemente y soltó a la muchacha

-por si acaso… -dijo simplemente, Mina parpadeó un par de veces sorprendida mientras Lysandro volvía a su cuaderno de notas, no sin antes mirar al pelirrojo cruzar los brazos

-buenos días Mina –saludó Nathaniel al pasar junto a ella- me da gusto verte mejor, el sábado estabas muy decaída…

-lo estoy, muchas gracias Nathaniel…-la joven le sonrió y el rubio siguió su camino, Castiel arqueó la ceja mirando a la muchacha

-el sábado?...

-lo vi en el funeral de Sarah…-explicó- no me sentía bien y me llevó a casa…

-mmm…-el pelirrojo se adelantó y empezó a andar- como sea… vamos ya al salón…

-Ca…castiel?...-Mina le miró confusa mientras se alejaba, Lysandro echó una risita y movió las manos como diciéndole "no le hagas caso…" luego alcanzó a su amigo y la castaña les vio discutir algo en voz baja, se encogió de hombros y se fue a su aula

.

.

.

-te enojaste…? –Lysandro caminaba por el corredor con un malhumorado pelirrojo al lado, este bufó al oír la pregunta

-NO.

-entonces por qué te fuiste…

-se me hace tarde…-al oír la suave risa de su amigo Castiel supo que no era su mejor excusa, Lys era callado casi siempre, aunque había encontrado la forma de abrirse con él más que con nadie además de Leigh que era su hermano, y le conocía bastante bien también. Eso a veces era una enorme desventaja claro estaba…

-porqué te enojaste? –insistió mirándole con esa cara que ponía cuando intuía algo- porque vio a ese chico el sábado?...

-NO. –se estaba exasperando

-entonces por qué?...

-no me enojé ¿ok?...-Castiel se rascó la nuca sin saber que mas decirle para que dejara el tema, porque quisiera admitirlo o no, si se había enojado… el punto era ¿por qué?...

-Minako te agrada verdad?...

-Lysandro! –chilló al borde de su paciencia, el otro volvió a reír suavemente, contento de lograr su cometido, las mejillas del pelirrojo estaban rosadas.

-está bien, está bien… -musitó Lys y ambos entraron al salón… junto a las gavetas Amber y las chicas habían escuchado todo pero ellos no se dieron cuenta, cuando la rubia vio la reacción de Castiel cerró su locker de un portazo y corrió al baño, las otras se miraron confundidas y la siguieron sin más…

.

.

.

A penas sonó el timbre y los pasillos se vaciaron Amber salió del baño junto con sus amigas, la rubia muy enojada farfullando tonterías y Li riendo disimuladamente, Charlotte estaba perdida, no entendía de qué iba todo y mientras la asiática le secreteaba las cosas para ponerla al corriente la líder del trío veía a ambos lados para asegurarse que no había nadie por ahí.

Ya era suficiente, era tiempo de ponerle un alto a esa niña tonta. Y pensar que su hermano la dejó por su culpa! Claro que no era que estuviera celosa de ello, más bien le dolió el orgullo porque hasta ese día Nathaniel hacía lo que ella quisiera sin ningún problema, además le dio rabia, mucha rabia lo que había escuchado. La reacción de Castiel hablaba por sí sola, esa pequeña zorra le estaba gustando y eso no lo podía permitir… apretó los dientes con ira, ¡de ella no se iba a burlar!

-a ver ustedes dos…-dijo viendo a las chicas- vigilen mientras yo entro…

-pero Amber, te meterás en muchos problemas…-objetó Charlotte

-no si nadie lo sabe, además tendré tan ocupado a Nathaniel que ni tiempo tendrá de hacerme nada…

-y a él por qué? –preguntó "inocentemente" Li

-por preferirla a ella, me las va a pagar, no porque sea mi hermano voy a tenerle consideración!...

Amber entró a hurtadillas al salón de delegados, le había cogido la llave a su hermano sin que se diera cuenta. Tenía pensado darle una lección a ambos por pasarse de listos así que primero buscó los resultados de los exámenes, si esos se perdían de casualidad su hermanito iba a pasarla muy mal por ser el responsable, y seguramente ya los tendrían aunque se hubieran aplazado una semana más por lo que pasó con esa chica en el lago, mientras los buscaba encontró en los archiveros un par de carpetas y sonrió de oreja a oreja leyendo la de arriba

"_Hardy Minako. Nuevo Ingreso" _

La abrió y tras ojearla un poco echó una risita perversa, luego tras encontrar los resultados cerrados en un sobre amarillo se los guardó en el bolso junto con la carpeta de Mina, y así como entró salió, solo que su pulsera se le cayó y quedó debajo de un mueble, lejos de su vista…

-y bien? Los tienes?...-preguntaron las otras dos, la rubia hizo un gesto de orgullo y sonrió

-y además me encontré otro regalito…-sacó la carpeta de Minako y se las enseñó

-anda! Pobre chica! –murmuró Charlotte con cierta pena la leer el historial

-ja! A mí eso me vale un cuerno! Le voy a enseñar a esa huerfanita a no meterse conmigo… y ya sé cómo lo voy a hacer…

Amber había leído algo muy interesante en el expediente, que de nuevo estaba seguro en su bolso de clases ahora. Minako padecía nicto-claustrofobia, o sea miedo al encierro y a la oscuridad. y eso le había dado una maravillosa idea…

.

.

.

El ajetreo de la mañana y las charlas con sus nuevos amigos del colegio hicieron que Minako se sintiera mucho mejor con respecto a Sarah y las mariposas, decidió que debía pensar mejor las cosas y que no dejaría que eso le afectara en nada. No vio a Nathaniel el resto del día y el almuerzo estuvo un poco raro con Lys y Castiel, ya que no dijeron mucho, especialmente el pelirrojo que parecía mosqueado con algo, ahora estaba en el patio tomando un refresco con Ken. Se habían acostumbrado a verse ahí y comer galletas o algo, pero esta vez el chico se las había acabado y mejor bebieron algo…

-mmm…-Ken miraba al suelo distraídamente, hoy no tenía buen ánimo…

-que pasa Ken?

-no… nada… bueno… discutí con mi papá en la mañana…-dijo algo triste- dice que no tengo carácter…

-tu papá?...-Ken asintió y dio un suspiro

-mi papá es militar –explicó viendo el suelo todavía- es un hombre muy recto y a veces hasta duro… para él es una vergüenza que su único hijo sea un escuálido con lentes y sin carácter…

-pero cómo un padre puede decir eso…-susurró sintiéndose muy mal por el jovencito, si bien Ken no era un tipo duro, sí era muy noble y gentil, ¿Qué eso no valía algo?

-se enteró de lo que pasó con esas chicas el otro día… y dijo que tomaría cartas en el asunto pero no me ha dicho que piensa hacer…

-tranquilo Ken, ¿Qué más puede hacer? Es tu padre, jamás te lastimaría…-ella le sonrió y el muchachito pareció animarse

-supongo que tienes razón…gracias Mina…

Mientras charlaban una chica de vestido rosa y ojos verdes se acercó a ellos y le extendió un papel doblado a Minako, ella le miró perpleja y la muchachita solo sonrió y se fue.

-y que es esto?...

"_te espero en el pasillo junto a las escaleras de atrás, tengo algo que decirte… _

_Castiel…"_

Ella leyó el papel y lo guardó a prisa en su bolsillo. ¿Castiel le mandó una nota? Al principio dudó un poco, luego recordó que estuvo actuando raro en la mañana y sin saber por qué sonrió. ¿Qué sería eso que tenía que decirle? Ken volteó a otro lado, alcanzó a ver algo de la nota, y la verdad no le gustaba mucho que otro chico estuviera interesado en ella, aunque tampoco tenía la confianza para decir lo que sentía. Y menos como para competir con un tío como el tal Castiel, si se metía con él segurito acababa en el hospital, o de perdido en el bote de basura más cercano…

-pasa algo?...-preguntó el muchachito viendo que ella no decía nada

-no, es que un amigo quiere verme luego…-sonrió y volvió a sentarse a su lado, Ken sonrió viendo que no le echó una mentira para irse corriendo o algo parecido, hoy tampoco podría intentar acompañarle a casa, se sintió un poco mal pensando que seguro ese tipo si podría, pero no dijo nada…

-entonces ya me voy…

-pero Ken…-la castaña le indicó que se sentara- tengo tiempo…

-no, déjalo, te están esperando Mina… además debo hablar con papá….-el chico sonrió tratando de verse alegre y luego de despedirse se fue. La muchacha suspiró y se dirigió a las escaleras. Ya era bastante tarde, ojalá no se hubiera marchado ya el muchacho, pensó con cierto cosquilleo en el estómago…

Cuando entró ya casi no quedaba nadie en el instituto, solo oía voces en el salón de delegados pero como estaba cerrado supuso que era una junta o algo, al llegar el pasillo estaba vacío, solo estaba abierta una puerta al fondo, Mina apretó los labios y se acercó tanteando en la pared algún interruptor de luz porque estaba algo oscuro…

-Castiel…?

Cuando llegó a la puerta se dio cuenta que no era un aula sino el armario del conserje, una mano la empujó dentro y la puerta se cerró de golpe. Mina de inmediato trató de abrirla pero estaba bajo llave, sacudió desesperada en otro intento pero la puerta no cedía. Buscó en la pared el interruptor de luz y trató de prenderla pero no servía… entonces el pánico empezó a invadirla

-hola?... hey! Esto no es gracioso! Castiel? Abre! ábreme! … por favor abran la puerta! Por favor!...

La chica golpeaba con fuerza tratando de que se abriera, Amber y sus amigas se reían por lo bajo, la rubia no pudo evitar una maliciosa y triunfal sonrisa cuando comenzó a escuchar sollozos desde adentro. Podía imaginar a la novata sentada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas, muriéndose de miedo… se regocijaba completamente con ello, y lo mejor del caso es que pensaba que fue Castiel quien la encerró…

-abranme! Por favor!...se lo ruego, alguien… alguien abra por favor!-Mina comenzó a respirar entrecortado, sentía que el espacio se hacía cada vez más y más pequeño, que la oscuridad la engullía por completo y eso la aterraba. Se sintió indefensa, atrapada, como aquella vez en el auto cuando pequeña, y como aquella vez… tampoco nadie escuchaba sus gritos…

-oye Amber, no vas a abrir?...-preguntó Charlotte mordiendo su labio, la rubia rió y se dio la vuelta

-no pasa nada… vamos chicas ya es súper tarde…

Ninguna dijo nada más y se limitaron a seguir a la muchacha, Mientras Minako cada vez podía gritar y forcejear menos. Empezó a sentir que le faltaba el aire y al poco rato se desplomó en el suelo sin mucha fuerza, sus hermosos ojos carmesí estaban nublados y empañados por gruesas lágrimas…

-tengo miedo… -susurró en voz casi inaudible. Sabía que ya no había nadie más ahí, casi todos se habían marchado, ¿quién la escucharía? ¿Por qué Castiel le haría algo tan horrible? De verdad pensaban dejarle encerrada ahí toda la tarde? A lo mejor era una broma, pero nadie sabía lo que le pasaba… apretó los ojos tratando de controlar su propio temor, era un armario por amor de dios, no iba a pasarle nada, todo estaba bien…

-T-todo está bien… -susurró sentándose y abrazando sus rodillas- todo…todo está bien…

Por mucho que tratara era inútil esa sensación de terror no se iba, y cada vez le era más difícil respirar, las imágenes de aquella noche de pesadilla se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez y ya no podía soportarlo, dejó escapar un grito ahogado, y al levantar la mirada Deimos estaba parado frente a ella…

-tranquila…-susurró el pequeño- vas a estar bien…

De pronto la joven creyó escuchar voces fuera, y además un par de voces conocidas, un chico tarareaba una melodía y los pasos resonaban en el corredor, Mina se arrastró hasta la puerta y de nuevo comenzó a gritar y a golpearla rogando que le escucharan…

-Auxilio! Oigan! Por favor… alguien abra la puerta! Por favor!

Lysandro volteó al escuchar gritos, Castiel dejó asentada su guitarra y los dos regresaron sobre sus pasos, se habían quedado a ensayar como de costumbre en el "lugar secreto" y por eso se iban tan tarde, como tenían una banda de música practicar hasta muy tarde ahí se les había hecho ya un habito, tanto que hasta ya se decía en el instituto que rondaba un fantasma por la noche…

-abran! Por… por favor! -Castiel dio un respingo al llegar al fondo, ¿esa era Minako?

-Mina?...

-Castiel? –ella respiraba entrecortadamente pero no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa- eres tú? Abre! Abre la puerta por favor!

Lysandro forcejeó la puerta pero no abría, el chico intentó abrirla golpeando con el hombro pero no logró mucho en su intento

-tiene llave!... espera Mina! Ya abrimos!...-exclamó

-Lys…Lysandro! Abran por favor… tengo… claustrofobia! Ya no puedo más…

Castiel apretó los dientes de coraje cuando escuchó sollozar a la muchacha, apartó a Lysandro del camino y tiró la puerta de una parada, ella estaba en un rincón temblando, abrazando sus rodillas con la respiración entrecortada, el muchacho entró a buscarle y ella al verlo se le echó en brazos rompiendo en llanto…

-ya… todo está bien…-susurró el pelirrojo acariciando su cabello.

Era para no creerlo, la niña estaba sudando frío, Castiel no acababa de entender cómo pasó algo así, y mas, porqué estaba en ese estado? Mina se había aferrado a su camiseta roja, no podía evitar seguir llorando, por mucho que quisiera… y de alguna manera estar en brazos de Castiel le hacía sentir segura… entonces se dio cuenta, era imposible que él la hubiera encerrado ahí…

Se quedaron un rato así, el chico tuvo que esperar a que ella lograra calmarse pues estaba muy alterada. Lysandro fue por la guitarra y les esperaba sentado en las escaleras, por un momento pensó en volver y quedarse pero seguramente si lo hacía Castiel se pondría "la máscara" como siempre, mejor dejarlos así… Minako había dejado de llorar, pero seguía aferrada a la camiseta del muchacho, Castiel tenía la espalda recargada en la pared y un brazo en la espalda de la chica, con el que le quedaba libre la cogió de la barbilla y le hizo mirarle…

-estás mejor?...-ella asintió y bajó la mirada- cómo acabaste ahí dentro?...

-me encerraron…-fue todo lo fue contestó

-cómo?...

-me dieron una nota que decía…-dudó un poco pero al final siguió hablando, Castiel escuchaba atentamente- que decía que tú me estabas esperando junto a las escaleras… el resto ya te lo imaginas…

-qué? Yo?...- ahora si estaba enojado, ¡le usaron para algo tan bajo! –quién te dio el maldito papel?

-no sé… no la conozco, era una chica de ojos verdes…

-que pasada! Y planeaban dejarte aquí toda la noche! …menudos guiñapos!...

-al menos ya sé que no fuiste tú…-Mina sonrió ligeramente y el muchacho pareció apenarse, pues desvió la cara. Luego a prisa se levantó y le tendió la mano, cuando estuvieron de pie se miraron un fugaz instante, el pelirrojo estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Lysandro llegó…

-estás mejor Minako?...-la chica asintió sonriendo, Lys se dio cuenta que había metido la pata y suspiró discretamente, luego miró a Castiel y este desvió la cara de nuevo- mejor vámonos, ya es tarde…

-gracias chicos… no se qué hacen aquí, pero si no estuvieran creo que me habría muerto ahí dentro…

-yo me regreso, hasta mañana… -el albino sonrió misteriosamente y antes que el pelirrojo pudiera replicar algo Lysandro se había despedido y marchado, no sin antes dejar la guitarra junto a su dueño

-pues ya que…-se encogió de hombros tratando de sonar indiferente- Ven, te acompaño…

Antes de irse se detuvieron un rato en la azotea del edificio, Castiel dijo que la vista era genial y ella insistió en que le mostrara. Cierto, las luces de la ciudad brillando era un gran espectáculo, el pelirrojo había apoyado albas manos en el borde y sonreía discretamente dejando el viento darle en la cara, Mina se sonrojó un poco con la imagen, luego el chico volteó y le miró con cierta curiosidad

-de verdad te pusiste mal ahí dentro…¿por qué?...

-cuando era niña…-empezó a explicarle- mis padres fallecieron en un accidente de carretera, y yo quedé atrapada en el auto… tardaron mucho en llegar y ayudarme… estaba muy oscuro…sabes? No puedo evitarlo...desde eso tengo terror a la oscuridad, a estar encerrada o atrapada…

-que duro… no lo sabía…-Castiel volteó de nuevo a mirar la ciudad- perdona, no quería hacerte sentir así…

-no importa, estoy bien… hay que volver no? –el asintió y la muchacha empezó a alejarse para bajar, su muñeca fue aprisionada por la mano del pelirrojo y ella volteó sorprendida

-voy a averiguar quién rayos te hizo esto… y se va a acordar de mí…- luego sin soltarla no dijo nada más y salieron de ahí.

Castiel la llevo hasta su dormitorio y sin decir más se marchó. Mina le vio alejarse y entró muy pensativa al edificio. El chico no dijo nada más en todo el camino, ni siquiera le miró de frente, pero su agarre era firme y cálido… sin poder evitarlo sonrió y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas…

-Castiel….-susurró mirando al cielo por la ventana de su cuarto. Lo había pasado horrible ahí dentro, pero no se arrepentía de nada….

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Gracias a las personas que se han tomado la molestia de dejarme un comentario, y a quienes no también, muchas gracias al menos por pasar y leer, ojalá alguna vez se animen y me digan que piensan. Bueno, respondiendo a unas preguntas que recibí en capis pasados

SI, tomé un poco la idea de las mariposas rojas de los juegos de Fatal Frame (Project Zero en japonés) pero también de otros juegos como Persona 3 y 2. He tomado algunas ideas de juegos que me gustan mucho en lo personal, pero en sí la historia es mía ojalá hasta ahora les esté gustando. Gracias a todos…

**Capítulo V.- Sociego…**

Cuando él llegó a casa la noche ya estaba muy entrada. Sacó las llaves y suspiró pesadamente, no había una luz encendida y el único que esperaba meneando la cola era Demonio, su perro. Castiel cerró la reja y acarició el lomo del can mientras abría la puerta. Al entrar encendió la luz y todo lo halló igual que siempre… Vacío…

El perro le siguió hasta su cuarto, donde el pelirrojo dejó a un lado su guitarra y se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama, mirando el techo ensimismado mientras su mente divagaba en otras cosas. Fue un día muy extraño para él, desde que comenzó la mañana estuvo actuando raro, se sentía molesto, incómodo… ¿por qué?... sería por ella? ¿De verdad le había molestado tanto saber que el idiota del delegado estuvo tan cerca? Castiel apartó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. Luego otra idea le asaltó de pronto: la habían encerrado. ¿Quién le haría tal cosa? Y el motivo además. Ella no era mala ni grosera con nadie, bueno ni siquiera con él, y eso que muchas le perdían la paciencia.

Sonrió un poco mientras pensaba en eso. No cualquier tía le soportaba hoy en día, por eso tenía tan pocas amigas, bueno y amigos también. Castiel sabía que no había muchas personas que pudieran tratarle, a pesar de que no siempre fue como era ahora conocía muy bien su carácter y lo sarcástico que podía llegar a ser, por eso le sorprendía que Ella hubiera durado tanto. Más de una semana dirigiéndole la palabra ya era record. Entonces quién le haría algo así?

-No otra vez!... –se regañó en voz alta, de nuevo su cabeza la ocupaba Ella…Demonio que se había echado junto a su cama alzó la cabeza mirando a su dueño, este daba un bufido y se sacaba la camiseta quedándose solo con el pantalón…

Decidió dejar de pensar y dormir un poco, de todas maneras mañana tenía clases, aunque eso no era un problema en sí, nadie le obligaría a ir si no le daba la gana, estaba solo, vivía solo…

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Mina ya se había alistado para el colegio. A pesar de lo que le había pasado el día anterior despertó con una linda sonrisa. Sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago, algo diferente. También el ambiente iba mejorando en el edificio, las muchachas parecían recuperar el ánimo, incluso tía Agatha se veía mejor.

Cuando llegó al instituto era todavía temprano, decidió pararse en la puerta como siempre y esperar por los muchachos, quería darles las gracias por haberla ayudado anoche, no sabía que estaban haciendo ahí pero no importaba mucho, si no fuera por ellos todavía seguiría ahí dentro…

Llamó su atención que el carro blanco ya había llegado. Al parecer Nathaniel también madrugó, decidió ir a saludarle y se dirigió a la sala de delegados, antes de entrar escuchó voces, era la directora al parecer, y estaba hablando con el muchacho, no se veía muy contenta. Mina dudó un poco en si entrar o escuchar, o tal vez mejor volvía en otro momento, pero cuando escuchó a la señora reñirle al joven delegado no pudo evitar entrar…

-buenos días… - Nathaniel dio un respingo y la directora volteó enseguida

-pero qué… oh, eres tú querida… necesitas algo? –Mina no había pensado en que decirle, pero luego se le ocurrió una pequeña idea

-quería preguntar algo sobre los clubes…-la señora echó un suspiro

-adelante hija… y Nathaniel, será mejor que eso aparezca o tú serás el responsable, ¿entendido?

Y sin decir más se fue. El muchacho se dejó caer en la silla enterrando las manos en su dorada cabellera, Minako se acercó al joven dando una palmadita en su hombro como tratando de confortarlo, el chico levantó la cara y sonrió ligeramente

-gracias...

-de qué? –se encogió de hombros como no entendiendo y el delegado rió suavemente

-por "la pregunta"… - Mina le miró algo apenada

-pensé que estabas en problemas…

-estoy en problemas – la corrigió el joven, ella le miró interrogante- desapareció un sobre muy importante ayer…

-pero cómo? No se supone que el salón está bajo llave?

-exacto, por eso el responsable soy yo…

Nathaniel se levantó y por instinto empezó a sacar las carpetas y papeles de los archiveros buscando el sobre, Mina le observaba de pie ir y venir de aquí para allá, realmente parecía preocupado por eso. Y era bastante raro que una cosa así le pasara, lo poco que conocía al chico y también por todo lo que Melody le había contado sobre él, era muy responsable y disciplinado ¿cómo se le iba a extraviar algo tan importante?

-te ves muy alterado…-dijo ella con voz suave, el muchacho volteó y se llevó la mano a la frente

-si eso no aparece me van a expulsar, y perderé mi lugar como delegado también…

-si quieres te ayudo ¿Qué se perdió?...-el rubio dudó un poco en hablar, era algo que no podía divulgarse por ahí así a la ligera, pero le tenía cierta confianza a la muchacha, además le había salvado de un sermón que ni en el evangelio…

- los resultados de los exámenes…-soltó al fin- estaban en un sobre sellado aquí, pero ayer desaparecieron, seguramente alguien entró y se los llevó… la misma persona que se llevó mi llave.

Nathaniel explicó que también su llave se había perdido, o más bien la había robado, y que se habían colado en

el salón para llevarse los exámenes. Mina preguntó si no había otra llave o algo así, y el chico le dijo que solo la directora y algunos delegados tenían una copia, bueno ni Melody tenía una así que era poco probable que se hubieran metido por otro lado…

-entonces por eso había gente en este salón tan tarde ayer no?...-dijo meditando ella

-si, Melody y yo nos quedamos un poco más tarde para ver si hallábamos algo…pero… pero tu cómo sabes eso?

-ah… es que…ayer me pasó algo…-la muchacha desvió la cara vacilante, Nathaniel se olvidó un momento de sus problemas y se acercó a ella mirándole curioso

-tuviste algún problema?- Mina no quería hablar de ello, el chico hizo que le mirara- que pasó?...puedes decirme…

-alguien… me dejó encerrada en el armario de conserjería –confesó al fin la joven- me quedé un poco después y me mandaron una nota… no importa… el caso es que vi gente ayer aquí…-dijo dando por terminado el tema

-¿quién te hizo semejante treta? –Nath había leído su expediente cuando llegó y sabía de lo que pasaba con ella, solo que no se lo dijo, él se vería muy mal por mirar así en el expediente de otro, pero como delegado su papel era archivar y pues…

-la verdad no sé quien, pero ya pasó así que está bien… -ella le sonrió- veré si me entero de algo que te ayude…

-Mina espera…! –ella volteó antes de salir y le miró- tu… umm… estás bien? No te pasó nada…?

-no, bueno, gracias a Lys y Castiel… ellos me sacaron de ahí anoche… nos vemos luego…- ella salió y se encaminó a la puerta. El rubio suspiró resignadamente y se sentó en la silla.

Ese par seguía viniendo a practicar a la escuela. Bueno no era nada malo pero… si la directora se enteraba de su acuerdo podían meterse en líos. Hace tiempo hubo un pleito porque ellos ensayaban en un salón vacío que servía como bodega y que nadie usaba. Nathaniel y Castiel habían discutido muchas veces por eso, pero habían quedado en un trato, así que por eso solían oírse ruidos en ese pasillo por la noche, se corrió el rumor de un fantasma en el colegio y la cosa quedó ahí. El rubio optó por dejarles en paz aquella vez. Por lo menos sirvió de algo, sino ¿Quién hubiera encontrado a Minako? Y ¿Quién querría hacerle algo tan feo a una chica tan linda?

-deja de pensar tonterías…-se dijo a sí mismo y siguió buscando. Por su cabeza pasó la idea de que tal vez Castiel tomó los exámenes… pero luego lo desechó de inmediato ¿Qué ganaría? Solo molestarle? No, tenía mejores cosas para hacerlo pasar un mal rato… ya era bastante verle rondar con ella por toda la escuela…

El resto del día Mina se la pasó ayudando a Nathaniel a buscar los exámenes y la llave. Luego de hablar varias veces con algunos chicos del instituto Castiel acabó encontrando la llave y se la dio, argumentando que él no había cogido nada, y se sorprendió de que ella le creyera. Encontraron una pulsera y se descubrió que era de Amber, lo que Minako no sabía era que Castiel estaba moviéndose por otra razón…

.

.

.

El pelirrojo estabas muy molesto, se enteró que la última persona en hablar el día anterior con Mina fue Ken, y ahora estaba parado frente al chico, que le miraba algo atemorizado. Bufó, ¿por qué siempre le veían de esa manera? Ken tragó saliva y decidió hablar

-creo que se llama Carla…-dijo al fin

-seguro? –Castiel alzó una ceja

-ella le dio la nota… mira, ahí va! …-el chico señaló a una jovencita que se dirigía a la cafetería- es ella…

-gracias enano…

Castiel soltó al muchachito y corrió a buscar a la tal Carla. Ken le siguió, no sabía que pasó ayer pero el tío se veía muy enojado. La jovencita se sorpendió cuando un chico pelirrojo le salió al paso y le miró fríamente, Amber y las otras dos esperaban a la chica en la cafetería y la rubia casi se va de espaldas cuando vio a Castiel acercarse a la ojiverde. Como resorte se levantó y las tres huyeron del lugar.

-tú eres Carla no?...-la castaña asintió- ¿quién te dio la nota?...

-que nota?...

-la nota de ayer…-entonces ella cayó en cuenta de qué hablaba el chico- tu le diste una nota a una chica ayer ¿quién rayos te dijo que lo hicieras?...

-pues… yo… -Castiel se estaba impacientando, la niña se dio cuenta y antes de hacerlo enfadar prefirió decirlo todo, de todos modos ella no tuvo nada que ver- Amber!... me dio una nota y me dijo que se la diera a su amiga…

Castiel rió irónico, su amiga, como no…

-esas cosas no se hacen… -Carla se volvió y encontró a Lysandro atrás, el pelirrojo también se sorprendió de verle ahí, o sea que igualmente Lys estuvo buscando al culpable.

-yo no hice nada! –se defendió la chiquilla- solo me pidieron que le diera el papel, yo ni conozco a esa niña!...

-no hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas señorita…- Lysandro cerró su cuaderno y le miró serio

-déjenme en paz!... –Carla se echó a correr y Castiel chasqueó la lengua. El albino detuvo a su amigo antes que fuera tras ella, de cualquier manera ya sabían que Amber había planeado la broma. Ken no entendía muy bien que pasó, pero si le hizo algo a Mina entonces Carla se merecía el susto…

-tú también? –Castiel sonrió de lado mirándolo, Lysandro se encogió de hombros.

-me dio coraje…- fue todo lo que dijo.

Amber no sabía en el lío que estaba metida. Suspiró un poco aliviada pensando en que la había librado, hasta que vio venir a Nathaniel muy enojado hacia ella. Li y Charlotte huyeron de inmediato pero a la joven rubia no le dio tiempo. Su hermano le miró con seriedad y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Amber veía a Nath realmente enfadado con ella…

-por qué has hecho algo así…? –fue todo lo que dijo. Amber no pudo contestar. El rubio dio un resoplido y de nuevo formuló la pregunta- te estoy hablando… ¿en qué pensabas?

-Nathaniel, yo…

-sabías que me metería en problemas, sabías que podían expulsarme!... es increíble que mi propia hermana me metiera en un lio así y que otra persona tuviera que ayudarme a salir …–la muchacha apretó los dientes, todos ahí estaban mirando y le observaban pasar un mal rato, muchos hasta lo disfrutaban

-tú tienes la culpa! –chilló furiosa y se arrebató de la mano del muchacho corriendo hasta la puerta

Nathaniel sabía que no tenía porque decirlo, estaba suspendida al menos una semana. Se sintió mal en el fondo pero sabía también que algo así le haría replantearse las cosas, o le gustaba pensar así… por otro lado Amber sabía quién estuvo ayudando a su hermano. Seguramente su noviecita nueva, ¿es que no aprendió la lección? Seguro la muy tonta ni se imaginaba quién la metió en ese armario, pero ya se enteraría de otra manera…

Luego de tanto ajetreo las clases por fin terminaban, muchos estudiantes ya hasta se habían ido, Minako salía en compañía de Rosalya y Violeta, la primera charlaba animadamente sobre su próxima cita y las otras dos escuchaban atentas, de pronto Mina volteó al oír su nombre y vio venir a Amber hacia ella, estaba muy enojada, la castaña se echó hacia atrás un par de pasos hasta que ya no pudo, la rubia se le puso en frente fulminándola con la mirada…

-tenías que meterte donde no te llaman verdad?... por tu culpa acaban de expulsarme!...

-no hice nada malo –se defendió Mina- tu sí, y además metiste en problemas a tu propio hermano!

-eso le pasa por fijarse en tías tan poca cosa como tú!... ¿crees que Nathaniel andaría contigo… huerfanita simplona?

Mina abrió muy grandes los ojos cuando Amber chilló con rabia esa última frase, no sentía vergüenza, más bien mucho dolor, ella qué sabía de su vida no tenía derecho a meterse, y además ¿Cómo lo supo? La rubia le miró altanera de pies a cabeza como si se tratara de un bicho o algo así…

-a ver, solo mírate, ¿crees que mi hermano, o Castiel se fijarían en ti? No vales nada… si ubicas?... –la jovencita bajó un poco la mirada y luego se la regresó a la rubia

-di lo que quieras no me interesa… déjame en paz! –apartó a Amber bruscamente tratando de volver con sus amigas pero la chica le tiró de la blusa con fuerza hasta rasgarla y la hizo voltear, estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada pero alguien sostuvo su brazo…

Amber volteó sorprendida, Mina observaba perpleja, un par de ojos grises miraban a la rubia con frialdad. Castiel había intervenido…

-ya basta…

-Suéltame!...-chilló la muchacha tratando de zafarse, el pelirrojo solo apretó con un poco mas de fuerza, Amber hizo una mueca

-déjala tranquila… – dijo el chico con voz ronca, Amber nunca había visto así al muchacho, generalmente era alguien que no se metía en nada ni se interesaba por nadie, pero ahora… realmente parecía enfadado ¿Qué tenía esa tía que ella no? ¿Por qué por más que intentara no se fijaba en ella? ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que le quisiera? ….

-me lastimas!

-deja a mi hermana! –Nathaniel llegó en ese momento y empujó al pelirrojo para que soltara a Amber

-tú no te metas! –Respondió el chico molesto- ni siquiera sabes qué pasa!

-pasa que estabas lastimando a Amber!... acaso eres bruto? A las mujeres no se les trata así!...

-entonces dile a tu hermanita que no trate de ponerle un dedo encima a Mina otra vez!...

-como dices? –Nathaniel volteó a mirar a su hermana sorprendido de su actitud

-tampoco sabes que ayer tu hermana y sus amigas encerraron a Minako en el armario verdad? –Lysandro venía con el bolso de la rubia en la mano, de ahí sacó la carpeta del expediente y se la mostró a Nathaniel- ella tomó esto junto con los exámenes…

-como fuiste capaz?... –el muchacho estaba muy decepcionado, nunca imaginó que su querida hermana llegara tan lejos por un capricho, pensaba que todo eso era culpa suya por lo del salón de belleza

-Lysandro…-Mina estaba igual que Nathaniel, tampoco se lo imaginaba. Castiel sonrió un poco, ahora si el delegado la estaba pasando mal aunque se lo tenía merecido por crédulo, pero esta vez sí que Lys se había lucido, mira que deducirlo todo…

-Amber te pueden expulsar permanentemente si la directora se entera! Por dios que pensabas!... –Nath bufó desesperado, la rubia solo bajó la cabeza tratando de no llorar, esta humillación no iba a quedarse así…

-descuida, no diré nada…- Mina suspiró cansada, Castiel arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado, Lys también mostró una discreta sonrisa. Ellos ya lo sabían… Rosalya cruzó los brazos

-no! Que la expulsen por víbora! –protestó, Violeta meneó la cabeza

-no vale la pena… además no la pasé tan mal anoche…-Mina le dedicó una fugaz mirada al pelirrojo, este enrojeció y volteó a otro lado- mejor vámonos… ya es tarde…

-como quieras –Rosalya hizo un puchero y el grupo de chicos salió de ahí dejando solos a los hermanos

Nath quería ir y disculparse con Mina pero ahora tenía mucho que hablar con Amber, eso le había abierto los ojos, su hermana estaba mal y era mejor ponerle un alto… tampoco le gustó mucho lo que ella dijo al final, pensar que el bandido ese estaba con la castaña le hacía doler el estómago. Cogió las cosas de la rubia y ambos entraron al auto para irse a casa…

Mientras tanto el grupo de chicos charlaba mientras andaban rumbo a sus casas, como Rosalya estaba ahí Lysandro se sintió un poco más en confianza, él y las dos chicas iban delante mientras Mina y Castiel estaban un poco más atrás, ninguno había dicho nada y solo miraban al suelo. La joven todavía estaba sorprendida, no imaginaba que algo así pasaría aunque debía admitirlo, que él la defendiera así hizo que su corazón diera un gran vuelco…

-Gracias…-musitó tímidamente. Su voz lo tomó por sorpresa y el chico dio un respingo, miró de reojo y la jovencita tenía las mejillas rojas y miraba el suelo vacilante.

-te dije que se acordarían de mí…-susurró con cierta pena.

-¿por qué? –mina volteó a mirarle de frente, la pregunta tampoco se la esperaba, no tenía idea de qué contestar

-no sé…-prefirió decir la verdad. Se quedó meditando un poco y luego le miró con una pequeña sonrisa, diferente de esas sarcásticas que solía poner, esta era sincera, autentica , y Minako decidió guardar muy bien esa imagen en su memoria-…no me gusta que lastimen a alguien que me importa…

Ella también sonrió y regresaron su vista al frente. El chico puso las manos detrás de la nuca y caminó un poco más rápido hasta quedar junto a Lysandro. Rosalya volteó y se detuvo indicándole que le siguiera y ella también apuró el paso…

.

.

.

Sentado frente a un gran espejo de marcos dorados un pequeño niño de cabellera plateada y pijama a rayas observaba la escena como si mirase su programa favorito en el televisor. Su mirada estaba fija en una linda chica de ojos rojos y cabello castaño que sonreía mientras caminaba con sus amigos a casa. No había nada mas en el lugar, todo era gris, era como un triste lienzo sin trabajar, al que el tiempo y la vida habían desgastado. En el rincón una pelota blanca y algunos juguetes rotos nada más…

El resonar de unas pisadas hizo que la imagen del espejo se desvaneciera como agua turbia. El albino suspiró y siguió en su lugar sin siquiera voltear. A su lado pasó un joven vestido completamente de negro que se detuvo justo en frente del marco de una ventana abierta. Afuera el paisaje no era mejor, el triste gris marchito en los árboles y las nubes era el único color que podía verse. Deimos miró de reojo. El joven estaba de espaldas mirando hacia afuera mientras el frío viento que se colaba hacía volar su cabello oscuro y largo hasta media espalda.

-así que estabas aquí…-susurró con voz calmada aquel joven hombre

-volviste ya? Acaso estás aburrido?... –Deimos se puso de pie y caminó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de su acompañante.

-puede ser… ¿y qué haces con esa apariencia tan inocente, querido hermano? –Rió un poco irónico- no es propio de ti…

El albino no contestó. Solo suspiró y se sentó en lo que parecía una silla invisible dando la espalda al muchacho. Su hermano no dijo nada más y siguió mirando a la nada. Sus hermosos ojos azul gélido no tenían expresión alguna. De pronto una tenue luz roja puso un poco de vida en aquel paisaje tan monótono. El joven extendió una mano y sobre su guante se posó una pequeña mariposa roja…

-qué hermoso color…-susurró mirando el insecto. Deimos en su lugar meneó la cabeza. Otra víctima había caído a manos de su hermano, el segador…

-hasta dónde piensas llegar?...-el albino se levantó y dio cara al joven. Este siguió en su lugar- no ha sido suficiente? Cuantas almas más piensas condenar?...

-qué raro que preguntes…-su voz no cambió un ápice- no eras tú el que se sentía solo?...

-eso ha cambiado…

-es verdad. Desde hace tiempo estás actuando extraño… ¿Qué ocurre Deimos? Ya no eres el mismo ¿de cuándo acá te importa lo que pase con esas almas?

-es asunto mío…-Deimos regresó a su lugar frente al espejo. Su hermano le miró de reojo con una expresión indescifrable- solo digo que ya es suficiente…

-y qué harás al respecto? Tú no puedes detenerme…-se dio la vuelta completa apoyando los codos en el marco de la ventana mientras sus ojos dorados destellaban con un brillo intenso, aquella mariposa se había alejado volando hasta el cielo, donde otras tantas comenzaban a reunirse

-tal vez yo no pueda… pero… -no dijo más. Siguió mirando fijamente el espejo. Su hermano le observaba a él con una media sonrisa que estaba cargada de cierta malicia

-es un desafío entonces?... bien, será divertido… de todos modos comenzaba a aburrirme…

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando uno a uno, y Mina cada vez estaba más contenta de haber sido trasladada. Su vida nunca había sido como ahora, nunca había tenido el valor de acercarse a las personas y siempre estuvo muy sola. Eran contadas las amistades que había tenido, no se acercaba a la gente por temor sabía que siempre iba de un lado a otro y tenía miedo de perder de nuevo a alguien que quería. Por eso había cerrado su corazón a las personas. Sin embargo de alguna forma Sweet Amoris y sus estudiantes le habían dado una oportunidad…

Su vida era completamente diferente ahora. Su popularidad había subido como espuma, sus notas altas eran del agrado de los maestros, su carácter noble y sencillo gustaba, aunque muchas chicas le tenían envidia también tenía buenas amigas, y sobre todo llamaba la atención de muchos chicos también. Se había hacho amiga de Dajan, un joven basquetbolista que iba a practicar al gimnasio de la escuela, hablaba más con Lysandro cosa que si era un logro porque el chico era muy reservado, incluso ahora conocía el secreto de Castiel y Lys: la banda de rock.

Ellos le dijeron que tenían una banda y que por eso se quedaban hasta tarde en el colegio, tuvieron que hacerlo luego de que ella investigara lo del fantasma. Amber no la molestó toda una semana ya que estuvo expulsada, y los exámenes fueron muy bien, además había surgido una especie de lazo entre ella y Castiel. A menudo se les veía juntos, y ahora el pelirrojo era menos huraño, aunque siempre estaba esa parte sarcástica… a Mina parecía no molestarle en absoluto y la mayoría del tiempo lograba sacarle una sonrisa.

Con Nathaniel también tenía una buena relación, a veces coincidían para trabajos en equipo y al pelirrojo no parecía gustarle mucho eso, aunque no decía nada al respecto. El rubio disfrutaba mucho de la compañía de la chica, Amber la aborrecía por ello y Melody tampoco estaba a gusto, sentía algo por Nathaniel pero no se atrevía a decirlo y ahora que Minako llegó a su vida parecía tener todavía menos oportunidad.

Había pasado más de un mes desde su traslado y luego del incidente de Sarah Mina no había vuelto a ver a las mariposas. Ese lunes estaban en clase de deportes cuando Boris, el nuevo profesor, abrió la puerta del gimnasio y dejó entrar a alguien

-muy bien muchachos, a partir de hoy tendremos un nuevo estudiante en el colegio…-el maestro sonrió de lado y junto a él se paró un guapísimo chico de ojos verdes y cabello rubio recogido en una coleta

-hola, mi nombre es Dakota, pero mis amigos me dicen Dake mucho gusto…

-bien chicos y chicas, llévense bien todos de acuerdo? Iré por los colchones para las señoritas, hoy haremos algo de gimnasia, mientras conózcanse un poco…

Las muchachas miraban al nuevo chico y susurraban comentarios acerca de lo guapo que era o de su buen físico, que se apreciaba muy bien bajo esa camiseta amarilla pegada al cuerpo que traía puesta, el joven mostró una media sonrisa cuando posó los ojos sobre una preciosa chica de cabello castaño que charlaba animada con otra joven de peinado en trenza… Iris dejó de hablar cuando vio al guapo muchacho acercarse a ellas

-pero que señoritas tan hermosas hay en esta escuela…-el muchacho sonrió galante y tanto iris como Mina rieron con el halago- mucho gusto, soy Dake…

-me llamo Iris

-mi nombre es Minako…-la castaña sonrió un poco y Dake le cogió la mano besándola elegantemente

-es un placer…

Ken cruzó los brazos y echó un resoplido molesto, al otro Lado Castiel y Lysandro tampoco se mostraron contentos, especialmente el Albino, que sentía que ese saludo había sido un plagio total a su estilo. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y se rascó la cabellera con impaciencia…

-que está esperando ¿por qué no lo manda a volar?...

-no me agrada…-protestó Lysandro cerrando los ojos.

-y dime Minako, querrías enseñarme el instituto después? Me encantaría conocer la escuela…

-huh? Yo?... bueno se supone que eso lo hace el delegado…

-la verdad lo disfrutaría mas en compañía de una chica tan linda…-el chico guiñó el ojo y Mina enrojeció. Iris le dio un codazo con mirada pícara…

-nos disculpas un momento Dake?...-la pelirroja jaló a su amiga y le miró con una sonrisita- no seas tonta y dile que sí! No vez que está guapísimo?

-pero… -cierto joven con el ceño fruncido apareció un instante en la mente de Mina- no, mejor no…

-y por qué? No estás haciendo nada malo! No seas boba Mina…

La chica suspiró y las dos regresaron al lado del rubio, este miraba alrededor viendo que había muchas niñas muy lindas en la escuela, sin embargo algo en esta llamaba su atención especialmente. Ese par de ojos carmesí, no los había visto nunca en otra chica…

-y bien? Qué me dices nena?...-Dake mostró una sensual media sonrisa

-pues…

Mina no pudo contestar porque Boris había regresado con las colchonetas y con el silbato había avisado que formaran una fila. El rubio chasqueó la lengua cuando le indicaron que formara fila con los demás muchachos, volteó hacia la castaña y le hizo una seña que significaba "nos vemos luego" y con eso y una sonrisa coqueta fue a tomar su sitio. Cuando llegó se formó junto a Castiel, este le fulminó con la mirada y más atrás Lysandro le observó con indiferencia…

Dake arqueó una ceja como no entendiendo, pero al pelirrojo le valió un cacahuate y tras un par de miradas retadoras por parte de ambos todo quedó en paz. Boris ordenó que se sentaran mientras las muchachas pasaban primero, una a una ellas fueron brincando los cajones, algunas de ellas no lograban saltar bien, otras como Iris y Mina lo hicieron perfecto, cuando hubo saltado la castaña el maestro le felicitó y ella se giró haciendo un gesto a Castiel, el pelirrojo alzó el dedo pulgar en una seña y ella sonrió y volvió a su puesto…

Dake volteó a mirarlo cayendo en cuenta de por qué las miradas de hace rato, el muchacho alzó una ceja viendo que el rubio le observaba. "no te le acerques". Ese fue el mensaje que le enviaba, Dake medio sonrió y se encogió de hombros, luego regresó su vista al frente y siguieron mirando. Lysandro rió un poco y su amigo volteó la cara

-y ahora qué?...

-nada… -Castiel echó un bufido. Como le chocaba cuando decía "nada".

Luego a los muchachos les tocó la pelota. Un pequeño partido de baloncesto donde Boris los dividió en dos equipos, el pobre Ken recibió más de un pelotazo pero hizo un buen intento, Lysandro no era mucho de hacer deporte pero demostró que tampoco se le daba mal, y había una especie de riña personal entre un rubio y un pelirrojo que parecían querer matarse con la mirada. Castiel robó el balón y burló a dos chicos más luego desde lejos dio un salto anotando tres puntos. Las chicas gritaron animadas, Minako saltó en su lugar y aplaudió con ganas, el pelirrojo solo sonrió y se dio la vuelta.

No notó en qué momento Dakota le quitó el balón a Ken y mientras el jovencito caía al piso el rubio corría hasta el otro lado de la cancha, hizo una finta y se quitó a dos, Lysandro le cubría y Dake no pudo pasar, el albino le mostró una misteriosa media sonrisa y le quitó la pelota mandando un pase largo a Castiel, Dake retrocedió y le robó el balón al chico, este hizo un coraje…

Mina miraba todo el partido impresionada, Castiel era parte del equipo y por eso jugaba tan bien, pero desde Dajan, no había visto a otro muchacho moverse así, y eso que Dajan era semi profesional… Dake se quitó a al último y desde el suelo dio un tiro directo, el balón dio un giro en el aro y luego cayó dentro. Boris silbó el final del partido y estuvieron empatados… el rubio rió cuando los demás compañeros de su equipo le felicitaron y luego hizo una seña y una sexy media sonrisa que dedicó a la castaña que miraba desde las gradas.

-no es nada malo…-Mina sonrió un poco. Luego se levantó y cogió un par de toallas y se las alcanzó a Lys y Castiel. Este último parecía enfadado

-estuvieron geniales chicos… wow Lys, no sabía que jugaras así…

-no lo hago seguido…-sonrió ligeramente y sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco cuando la muchacha secó un par de gotas de sudor de su frente. – esto… gracias…

La niña sonrió y le tendió la toalla a Castiel. De mala gana el chico la cogió y se la tiró al cuello, ella dio un respingo al ver que estaba un poco agresivo. Se acercó hasta quedar junto al pelirrojo y le miró fijamente

-que pasa Castiel?...

-Nada…-dijo cortante, la chica frunció el ceño y Lysandro echó un resoplido.

-por qué estas enojado? Hice algo malo?...-el muchacho sintió una punzada en el pecho. Ella no había hecho nada, y sin embargo…

-no, no es eso…-suspiró algo frustrado- perdona… es que… no se qué pasó…

-quizá estas cansado –Mina le sonrió y apartó un par de mechones de su cara, Castiel enrojeció al sentirla tan cerca, no lo habían estado desde aquella noche que la sacó del armario…- me voy a cambiar… les veo luego chicos…

La joven se despidió y alegremente salió del gimnasio para ir al baño a cambiarse de ropa. Lysandro se acercó y se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo, este miraba al suelo. El albino entrelazó ambas manos e imitando a su amigo también dirigió su vista hacia abajo…

-Castiel…

-ya se! –Dijo en voz alta, luego suspiró y se calmó un poco- ya se… perdona Lys… es que ese tipo me enfada mucho…

-por qué no le dices?

-sería buscarme un pleito, acaba de llegar…-Lysandro meneó la cabeza

-hablo de ella… ¿por qué no se lo dices? –el pelirrojo dio un respingo- ya no te hagas tonto conmigo. Estas así porque ese tío coqueteaba con Minako…

-no digas tonterías…

-entonces no me des motivo…-el muchacho echó un suspiro que su amigo no supo cómo interpretar, se volvió y le miró discretamente mientras Lysandro seguía con la vista fija en el suelo.

-dime algo Lys…-el pelirrojo dudó en preguntar- tu… ¿Qué pasa contigo?...

-nada…-el chico se levantó y cogió una pequeña maleta del suelo, de ella sacó un par de botellas y le dio una a Castiel- mejor nos damos prisa no?...

A la hora del descanso Mina salía del aula en compañía de Ken, se dirigían al hueco de las escaleras para sentarse a comer, hoy le había prometido que almorzarían juntos, aunque el chico no mostraba su usual entusiasmo, Minako le miró un tanto divertida mientras andaban

-que pasa Ken?...

-mmm… nada… oye Mina…-ella respondió con un ¿hmm? Mientras buscaba su monedero en su bolso- ese tío de hoy… que quería?

-el que?... ah, te refieres a Dake?, pues… que yo le mostrara el instituto…

-ahí estas muñeca! –mina se volvió y vio venir hacia ellos precisamente a Dake- te me escapaste en la mañana… y que me dices ahora, vienes?...

-la verdad no puedo… es que…

-oh vamos, a tu hermanito no le molestará… cierto chico?...-Dake le revolvió el cabello a Ken y este le apartó la mano molesto

-no soy su hermanito! Y… y… y ella viene conmigo! –chilló el chico frunciendo el ceño y sacando todo el coraje que pudo reunir, Mina se aguantó la risa al ver la cara que pusieron tanto Ken como el rubio, este echó las manos hacia atrás con cierta gracia

-ok campeón… tranquilo…-dijo entre risas- de acuerdo princesa, te veré a la salida, tal vez no me enseñaste la escuela pero puedes mostrarme la ciudad…

-es que no conoces nada? –la castaña arqueó las cejas "bueno no es que yo la conozca muy bien tampoco…" pensó para sí

-no, acabo de llegar de Australia, vine a quedarme con mi tío un tiempo…

-wow! De tan lejos!... y como es por ahí?...

-si te casas conmigo puedo llevarte…-Dake guiñó el ojo y ella cruzó los brazos fingiendo enojarse pero con las mejillas rosadas- jajajaja… es broma, Australia es muy hermosa, te encantaría… la playa es perfecta para el Surf…

-surf?... tu surfeas?...

-sí, y muy bien para ser honesto…-el rubio le rodeó la cintura con una mano mostrando una atrevida sonrisa- tal vez podría enseñarte… apuesto a que con un lindo bikini parecerías toda una sirena…

-Ah!... yo…-minako estaba toda colorada y no hallaba forma de separarse del muchcho, afortunadamente Ken tiró de su manga y lo hizo por ella

-pues será otro día… adiós!...- y se llevó a la muchacha a rastras, Dake los vio irse y tronó los dedos medio sonriendo.

-se me escapó otra vez!...-dijo para sí en voz baja- que difícil eres muñequita… pero así me gusta más…

-vaya tío más pesado! –protestó sentándose en un escalón. Mina sonrió un poco

-es muy tenaz, -reconoció la joven- a ver cómo le hago para huir de él a la salida…

Charlaron un rato ahí tranquilos hasta que de pronto Rosalya llegó hasta ellos muy emocionada y dando saltitos al parecer por alguna buena noticia que recibió, Ken rió nervioso y Mina esperó hasta que la chica dejara de festejar para poder hablar con ella, una vez se calmó, Rosalya se sentó al lado de la castaña

-hasta que te encuentro! Tengo algo que contarte! –chilló feliz la albina

-y bien?...

-habrá una fiesta en el colegio! –anunció feliz la guapa chica

-una fiesta? –Mina arqueó las cejas

-sí! Ya sabes, por la noche de todos los santos… la directora dio permiso al comité de organizar una fiesta de halloween!... aunque sabes, creo que si los delegados lo planean todo será un poco aburrida… pero no importa! Una fiesta! …

-eso suena genial! –la castaña se mostró muy entusiasmada- a que sí Ken?...

-esto… si… grandioso…-el muchachito sonrió, pero no parecía tan contento como ellas

-si, lo mejor de todo es que estará abierta al público, o sea que Leigh podrá venir conmigo! –Rosa sonrió con estrellitas en los ojos y Minako echó una risita

-ahora entiendo por qué estabas tan feliz! –le dijo con mirada pícara…

-ve preparando tu disfraz!... o no! Mejor no! Le diré a Leigh que nos confeccione uno especial para la fiesta! Seguro estará divino! …me voy, le diré a violeta! –y así como llegó se fue.

Mina echó un suspiro, a Rosalya no le gustaba correr pero esa noticia sí que le había puesto las pilas y de sobra. Seguramente sería algo muy divertido, estaba ansiosa aunque no quisiera demostrarlo ya que aunque pareciera extraño, esa sería su primera fiesta con sus amigos. Mina jamás había asistido a ese tipo de eventos antes…

-que sucede Ken?...-le preguntó viendo que el chico bajaba la vista al suelo…

-es que… sabes, tengo que decirte algo… yo…-el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a clases lo interrumpió antes de poder decirle a la muchacha lo que sucedía- mejor te digo luego vale?... nos vemos a la salida…

-pero Ken…-antes de que ella pudiera decir algo el chico echó a correr, Mina trató de alcanzarlo pero cuando llegó al otro pasillo Ken ya no estaba…-este niño… -murmuró para sí.

Dio la vuelta para regresar a su aula cuando sintió algo rozar su mejilla… la joven ladeó la cabeza y sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando vio pasar a su lado una pequeña mariposa roja…

-otra… vez…

**.**

**.**

**.**

De momento es todo, vendrán cosas muy interesantes, quise poner a Dake como un personaje fijo porque creo que es una pena que se desperdicie estando tan lindo XD… y claro cómo no, también pronto veremos a Alexy y Armin, que vendrán a darle mucho en que pensar a Mina, en cuanto a Ken, tambien se marchará pronto, pero no por mucho tiempo. ¿Qué pasará? …


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI.- Despedida…**

Mina suspiró sentada en la banca del rincón, el señor Ferré daba su clase de biología pero la joven no prestaba la mas mínima atención. Estuvo feliz por lo de la fiesta hace dos minutos y ahora tenía un nudo en la garganta ¿Por qué a ella? Luego se recordó mentalmente: todo es por mi propia voluntad y deseo para bien o mal… si hubiera sabido antes definitivamente jamás hubiera firmado…

Ahora sabía por qué aparecían esas mariposas. Alguien tenía los días contados… alguien, una persona moriría en poco tiempo, una persona que estudiaba en ese instituto. Sintió una punzada en el pecho al pensar que podría ser alguien que ella conociera, un amigo. Cerró los ojos apartando esa idea, si algo le ocurriera a las muchachas, o a Nathaniel… o Lysandro… le recorrió un escalofrío de solo pensarlo, y su corazón dolió inmensamente cuando pensó en Castiel.

-no quiero…-susurró en voz baja ocultando la cabeza entre los brazos

-bien, chicos, la clase está por terminar así que solo contesten el cuestionario en casa vale? Es todo…-cuando el maestro hubo dado por terminada la clase un alegre bullicio de chicos conversando distrajo un poco la mente de la castaña.

Algunos comentaban ya sobre la fiesta de halloween, sin duda era el evento de moda y más de uno esperaba el momento para invitar a ese alguien especial para ir juntos. Mina volvió a esconder la cabeza entre los brazos, no tenía muchas ganas de seguir escuchando, cerró los ojos y pronto se sintió adormecida…

"_Se hallaba parada en el jardín, era de tarde y una brisa fresca soplaba en todo el lugar la castaña suspiró pesadamente cuando vio pasar volando una mariposa roja y la siguió, llegando hasta la terraza de atrás donde todo el lugar estaba lleno de ellas, revoloteando pausadamente con ese ligero resplandor que le hacía erizarse toda…_

_Pronto escuchó el ruido de unos pasos, como si alguien estuviera ahí, pero no veía nada ni a nadie, luego el horrible rechinido de llantas quemando el pavimento y un estruendo al final de la calle. La niña corrió a prisa y encontró todo el lugar lleno de las mariposas y un automóvil despedazado en la esquina…_

_-"¿pero quién…?" Mina empezó a acercarse con un poco de temor, y si era alguien a quien conocía? Y si era un amigo suyo? Pero y si no? ¿si no entonces no haría nada?..."_

Hacía un rato que la clase había terminado aunque la campana aun no sonaba, y también tenía un tiempo que ella estaba así, le preocupaba un poco, usualmente su amiga siempre estaba de ánimos, pero ahora parecía un poco apagada…Violeta se acercó y se sentó a un lado de Mina, le movió un poco para que levantara la cabeza…

-te sientes bien?...-Mina dio un respingo, cuando se volvió encontró el rostro de violeta, que le miraba algo confundida por su reacción

-esto… sí…-ella trató de sonar alegre- es que hoy he tenido deportes…

-eso lo explica… yo odio gimnasia, nunca puedo saltar bien…-dijo algo decepcionada, y a la vez aliviada de que ella estuviera bien

-a mi no se me da tan mal, aun así cansa….

Rieron ante el comentario y mina empezó una pequeña charla, luego cuando sonó la campana ambas salieron y siguieron conversando, Violeta le dijo que la fiesta la entusiasmaba un poco aunque a la vez le daba muchos nervios, le explicó que era una chica muy tímida y no siempre era capaz de decir lo que pensaba o sentía… Minako se paralizó cuando vio un par de mariposas merodeando la cafetería, donde algunos chicos compraban algo de comer.

-Mina? Qué pasa?...

-es que… -buscó con la mirada pero no encontró a nadie conocido- no… nada.

-te quedarás en el club hoy verdad?... Jade vendrá a plantar unos narcisos y dijo que quería verte…-Violeta sonrió con cierta complicidad

-qué pasa?...

-creo que le agradas mucho…-la jovencita rió y mina arqueó las cejas

-yo?... pero… que él no te gusta? –Violeta se sonrojó un poco y negó riendo

-no, a mi me gusta otra persona…-la chica se encogió un poco- te diré quién, pero debes prometer no decir nada…

La castaña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, ambas fueron al club de jardinería y se sentaron bajo el gran roble que había ahí, Violeta miró hacia todos lados y cuando se cercioró que no había nadie más suspiró. Mina le observaba impaciente, por un momento las mariposas y esa visión tan rara pasaron a un segundo término y ahora solo ocupaba su cabeza el compartir un secreto con su amiga, pero era obvio, después de todo y aun luego de haber pasado por tantas cosas desde muy pequeña, ella seguía siendo solo una jovencita de 17 años…

-se llama Alexy…-susurró, y sus mejillas se pintaron de rosa- es un chico muy lindo, le gusta la ropa y oír música, siempre está sonriendo…

-debe serlo si te gusta tanto…-Mina sonrió un poco- hace cuanto le conoces?

-eso es lo raro, tiene poco tiempo en la escuela, creo que casi el mismo tiempo que tu…-la chica se recargó en el árbol y Mina acomodó su mochila a un lado para que le sirviera de soporte- si no me equivoco hace casi mes y medio que él y su hermano Armin entraron al colegio…

-de verdad es poco tiempo… ¿Cómo puedes saber que te gusta?...-Mina hizo un gesto, realmente esa pregunta estaba de más, aunque para ella fuera un poco tonto decir que te has enamorado de alguien si apenas le conoces, Violeta rió un poco…

-en eso tienes razón… pero sabes, cuando hablo con Alexy es… como si no hubiera nadie más… siento cosquillas en el estómago… es diferente… nunca lo has sentido?

Minako dio un respingo. Había alguien que le provocaba eso? la pregunta se contestaba sola Violeta se reía a carcajadas de la muchacha, que se había puesto como tomate a causa de su pregunta. Se sintió un poco tonta, no podía criticar a violeta si ella acababa de entrar al instituto y también tenía a "alguien" que le hiciera sentir esas cosas…

-quién es?...-preguntó inocentemente la muchacha, Mina se sentó abrazando sus rodillas, sus sentimientos eran un lío estos días, no tenían pies ni cabeza, pero había algo muy claro, cierto chico de pelo rojo siempre estaba en sus pensamientos…

-creo que Castiel…-susurró, su amiga arqueó las cejas ante ese "creo", Mina se dio cuenta y suspiró-… es que, nunca me había gustado nadie… pero él… bueno, no sé… nos llevamos bien, me hace reír a veces y otras no lo entiendo…

-pero él?...no es el chico más amable que se diga…

-sé que eso parece –sin darse cuenta Mina sonrió ligeramente- pero… si le conoces bien, es un chico muy bueno, incluso amable… Castiel no es lo que aparenta, lo sé…

-entonces en el fondo es un chico dulce? –violeta sonrió recordando ese día en que el muchacho defendió a su amiga de Amber- si… tal vez… los rockeros resultan muy románticos…

Las dos echaron a reír hasta que vieron llegar a un joven alto de cabello verde claro con una carretilla roja llena de toda clase de flores. Jade sonrió al oírlas reír y ellas se levantaron para ayudarle con las flores. Las pusieron en el suelo y mientras decidían donde plantarían cada cosa se les fue el tiempo charlando. Cuando hubieron terminado jade bajó de la carretilla un hermoso narciso blanco

-mira Mina… este lo traje para ti –el joven se lo entregó a la muchacha- Violeta me dijo que te gustan mucho los narcisos, también a mí…

-oh gracias Jade, es precioso…aunque no puedo tenerlo en casa, vivo en un edificio de la escuela…-la muchacha suspiró con desgana, el joven sonrió sin darle mucha importancia

-puedes plantarlo aquí en la escuela si quieres… te ayudo –ella asintió y ambos se agacharon para hacer un hoyo en la tierra, Jade con cuidado enseño a la muchacha cómo hacerlo y luego de un rato ambos plantaron la hermosa flor.

-listo, ves? Así puedes venir a regarlo al club…

-eh? Y violeta?...-Mina dio un respingo, seguramente se había marchado a escondidas porque su bolso tampoco estaba. Jade se rascó la cabellera nervioso- me ha dejado…

-creo que se le ha hecho tarde y mejor se fue…oye…-ella volteó y le miró- me preguntaba… tengo un invernadero, tal vez quisieras… venir un día a verlo…

-de verdad? –el chico asintió tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo- claro, suena bien… iré un día que tenga libre vale?...

De pronto Minako recordó que tenía algo pendiente. Vio la hora en su reloj y pasaban de las tres y media. ¡Ken la estaba esperando! Apresurada se despidió de Jade y fue corriendo hasta la puerta de atrás donde siempre se veían. Sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando vio el patio con algunas mariposas revoloteando… ¿podría ser?

-Ken?... Ken!...-la joven le llamó pero no recibió respuesta. Siguió corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras de la parte de atrás y ahí vio mas mariposas- Ken!... tengo que encontrarlo…

-al fin llegas! –Dake le cogió la muñeca- si que eres difícil princesa! Nos vamos?...

-ah?...-Mina recordó que el muchacho le había dicho que le enseñara la ciudad después, y se había marchado sin darle prácticamente ni tiempo de responder- Dake… perdona, es que ahora no…

-otra vez no? ¿Por qué me odias linda?...

-no te odio, lo juro! …-trató de soltarse pero el rubio sonrió un poco y la abrazó de la cintura

-pues que alivio Mina ¿por qué no vamos y tomamos un helado?...- ella sonrió nerviosa, el ruido de algo que cayó al suelo los hizo voltear a ambos, Ken estaba ahí y había dejado caer su caja de galletas

-te estaba buscando…-susurró el jovencito bajando la cabeza- quería comerlas contigo una vez más…

-Ken! Gracias a dios!...-Mina suspiró aliviada, mas luego vio una mariposa posarse en el hombro del muchacho que retrocedió un paso- Ken…?

-no importa, estás ocupada! Entonces te dejo tranquila!...-el chico se dio la vuelta y Mina vio como esa mariposa lo seguía, y pronto otras más

-Ken!... Espérate! …-como pudo se soltó del rubio pero este volvió a cogerle la muñeca

-oye tranquila, no se va a morir…-bromeó, Mina volvió a soltarse y corrió todo lo que pudo para alcanzarlo

-Ken! Por favor regresa! … no vayas por ahí!...

El chico se detuvo y jadeó por el cansancio, estaba enojado. Sería su último día con ella y lo terminaría así. Todo el día estuvo tratando de decirle que mañana no vendría más a clases y se iría a España a una academia militar, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, no sabía cómo y ahora no podría despedirse de Mina… sus lentes se empañaron por el sudor y tuvo que quitárselos para poder limpiarlos y ver bien su camino

Mina llegó a la puerta y lo buscó con la mirada, lo halló en la calle limpiando sus lentes y rodeado de mariposas. Entonces vio como una camioneta doblaba la esquina sin respetar el alto.

-Ken! –corrió. No supo cómo lo hizo pero logró llegar a tiempo y apartar al muchacho antes de que el auto lo arrollara…

La camioneta frenó violentamente y las llantas quemaron el pavimento marcando una U, Ken solo sintió un fuerte empujón en la espalda, luego se encontró en el suelo con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y a Minako sobre él, la chica se había golpeado la sien y estaba algo desorientada… el sujeto que conducía la camioneta se bajó de prisa para ver si alguno de ellos estaba herido y Dake que había llegado hasta ahí siguiendo a la muchacha lo vio todo…

-hey críos! Están bien?...-preguntó el señor sudando nervioso, Ken se incorporó asombrado poniéndose las gafas…

-estuvo… a punto de arrollarme…- susurró casi con espanto el muchachito, luego vio a la joven en su regazo. ¿Mina? Lo había seguido? Lo había salvado?...-Mina! Mina estas bien?...

La chica alzó la vista y sonrió al verlo en una pieza. Se le echó en brazos haciendo sonrojar al pobre chico que se fue de espaldas por el peso. Estaba vivo! Era un alivio! Ken le abrazó con fuerza, esa chica había salvado su vida…

-oh Ken, estas a salvo…gracias al cielo…-sollozó quedito sin soltarle

-oigan! Están bien? –Dake corrió hasta ellos y se agachó mirando a la muchacha que todavía ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de su amigo

-creo que sí…-murmuró Ken suspirando- Mina te hiciste daño?...

La joven se incorporó quedando sentada y negó con la cabeza. El señor de la camioneta también sintió que un gran peso se quitaba de su espalda, si algo le hubiera pasado a esos chicos el responsable sería él por pasarse el alto e ir a exceso de velocidad. Minako miró a su alrededor… las mariposas que rodeaban a Ken poco a poco fueron levantando el vuelo y alejándose del lugar, también había mariposas sobre la camioneta y en el pavimento, que lentamente fueron desapareciendo…

-lo siento mucho chicos…-murmuró el pobre señor y regresó a su vehículo, mejor se iba antes que pasara a más. Mina solo observaba embelesada el aleteo de los insectos que lentamente se elevaban sobre el auto y desaparecían.

Se volvió de nuevo a mirar a Ken, el chico se había puesto de pie y le tendía la mano para ayudarle a pararse. Entonces lo vio… de la sudadera del jovencito se desprendió una última mariposa roja esta voló y cambió su color a negro y luego como si se hiciera un polvo brillante se desvaneció. Minako sintió un ligero ardor en el lado derecho de su espalda y sonrió ligeramente…

-creo que me hice un par de raspones…

-y cómo no! –Protestó Dake que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado- madre mía! Casi los matan! Menos mal que todo quedó en un susto… de todos modos mejor vamos a la enfermería…

Dake insistió en que fueran, aunque cuando llegaron ya no había nadie ahí. Entonces mejor cada quien cogió sus cosas y decidieron volver a casa, el rubio se despidió de la muchacha y le dijo que todavía le debía un helado, pero que mejor lo dejaría para luego. Ella y Ken se quedaron a solas en la escuela, cada uno iba caminando y metido en sus pensamientos hasta que al llegar a la salida el jovencito decidió que si no hablaba ahora no podía hacerlo después…

-Mina… muchas gracias…-Ken sonrió y la tomó de las manos- de no ser por ti… yo hubiera…

-no lo digas! –la niña lo cortó antes que terminara

-yo… tengo algo que decirte- Minako le miró fijamente, no le gustaba el tono de voz que había usado- mañana… mañana ya no vendré más a clases…

-huh?...

-hoy fue mi último día en Sweet Amoris…

-Que dices?... pero, pero por qué! – la chica le miró con tristeza, Ken se encogió un poco

-papá va a enviarme a un colegio militar…dice… que eso forjará mi carácter…

-pero Ken! Desde cuando lo sabías? Por qué no me lo dijiste! –ella se limpió un par de lagrimitas de los ojos

-no quería que los últimos días que pasara contigo fueran tristes- al decir esto las mejillas del chico enrojecieron, Mina sintió una punzada en el pecho- sabes algo?... conocerte fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado…

Ken abrió su mochila y de ella sacó un oso de felpa café con una camiseta blanca, se lo entregó a la jovencita y sonrió un poco. Mina le miró perpleja y el chico se rascó la cabellera apenado…

-consérvalo…-susurró bajito- así no te olvidarás de mí…

-Ken…

-lo he decidido. –Mina se sorprendió al escuchar esa seguridad en su voz, Ken estaba de espaldas a ella, sentía que si la miraba se quebraría ahí mismo- iré al colegio militar… y cuando vuelva… te pediré que seas mi novia…

-AH?...-la castaña enrojeció toda y sin darse cuenta apretó el oso de felpa contra su pecho

-estaré de vuelta antes que el año termine, lo prometo… espérame vale?... nos veremos Minako…

-oye! Ken!...

No volteó. Siguió andando y ella permaneció inmóvil en su lugar mirando al muchacho alejarse. ¿Le había llamado Minako? Eso fue muy extraño, algo en él había cambiado esa última conversación fue muy diferente, es como si Ken ya no fuera más un niño… Ken era un chico inseguro y tímido, actuaba más como un chiquillo a veces y aunque era algo desesperante en ocasiones, ella realmente llegó a tomarle cariño, de algún modo lo empezó a ver como un hermano menor o algo así, aunque tuvieran la misma edad. Sin embargo esta última charla…

.

.

.

Deimos se encontraba en aquel misterioso espacio, esta vez mirando por la ventana revolotear las mariposas carmesí alrededor de un triste y viejo árbol con las hojas amarillas y enfermas, sus ojos oscuros denotaban un destello de tristeza, de pronto dio un respingo cuando vio venir caminando hacia él a su hermano, traía un semblante inquieto y pareciera que algo lo estaba molestando. Deimos salió por la ventana y tratando de hacer que su ansiedad no se notara mucho llegó hasta el joven que al verle se detuvo en seco…

-que ocurre? –preguntó el de cabello blanco

-por qué habría de ocurrir algo? –dijo volteando a otra dirección

-te ves pensativo… ¿Qué te molesta Hermano?...

-las mensajeras han fallado…-soltó al fin, el albino pareció sonreír

-¿de qué hablas?...-siguió a su hermano mientras caminaba hasta quedar bajo aquel árbol moribundo, el joven de cabello negro se sentó mirando a la nada, el otro siguió de pie apoyando una mano en el tronco seco

-no se cumplió mi sentencia… alguien intervino…-cerró los ojos. Recordó aquella escena. Él estaba parado ahí… justo frente a esa calle pero nadie podía verle, nadie puede ver a un segador, a menos claro que éste así lo quiera. Mirando fríamente cómo la sentencia dictada reclamaría dos almas más…

Entonces ella pasó a un lado suyo, se detuvo justo junto a él y observó cómo aquella camioneta doblaba sin control, la vio correr, lanzarse justo frente al vehículo y apartar al joven de en medio. Arriesgó su vida… para salvar otra… ¿pero por qué? ¿Qué caso tenía ponerse en peligro así solo para evitar aunque sea mínimamente que alguien más se hiciera daño? Era absurdo…

-quién intervino?...-Deimos se sentó a su lado

-una joven…-volteó a mirarle, como si intuyera que su hermano tuviera algo que ver en esto- una hermosa joven de ojos carmesí… como las mariposas…

-ya veo…

-no puede vencerme… lo sabes Deimos…-se levantó de golpe, el albino hizo lo mismo mientras los gélidos ojos de su hermano se posaban con frialdad sobre él…

-yo no hablaría así todavía –no se inmutó ante el escrutinio y devolvió el reto con una pequeña sonrisa que pareció irritar sobremanera al mayor de ellos

-¿qué intentas hacer? No te das cuenta que será otro sacrificio más para este lugar? No importa lo que haga, ella no podrá contra esto…

-entonces sigamos a ver qué pasa…-Deimos se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia aquella enorme casa de madera derruida, cerró los ojos un momento y esbozó otra sonrisita.

-deja de desafiarme! Deimos!...-rabió, ¿cómo se atrevía a cuestionar sus decisiones? Eso lo pagaría caro, él y cualquiera que lo ayudase…

-Ya no tengo miedo… Dante…-y siguió caminando sin más hasta entrar en la casa. Sabía que de alguna forma ella le haría entender que ya había sido suficiente, pero ahora él también debía hacer su parte.

.

.

.

Llegó a casa agotada. La tía no estaba y solo un par de chicas habían llegado ya, subió con pesadumbre las escaleras hasta su dormitorio y se dejó caer sobre la cama cerrando los ojos ¿Cuántas veces había hacho aquello desde que llegó a Sweet Amoris? Había sido un día muy difícil, y triste también. Le podía un poco saber que cuando volviera a la escuela mañana Ken ya no estaría ahí… pero lo que dijo…

"-_cuando vuelva… te pediré que seas mi novia…" –las palabras de Ken le resonaron en la cabeza con el eco de su voz _

Se sentó de golpe y con las mejillas rosadas. Nadie había sido tan directo con ella, ¿hablaría en serio? ¿Qué le diría si lo volvía a ver? Mina sacudió la cabeza y se levantó buscando en su armario algo más cómodo. Luego de semejante susto con la camioneta le apetecía un baño de agua tibia. Cogió una blusa holgada blanca y una falda larga hasta la rodilla con algunos pliegues y se metió al baño, dejando que el agua resbalara por su cuerpo con la regadera de teléfono…

Suspiró mientras cogía el jabón, no era mucho de su agrado el agua tibia, normalmente la prefería fría pero hoy sintió que lo necesitaba, tal vez para devolver el calor a su cuerpo que después de todo ese alboroto estaba tan frío como un bloque de mármol… y cuando se lavaba la espalda vio algo que la dejó sin palabras…

-¿una…mariposa…?- la joven encontró una pequeña mariposa negra en la parte de atrás de su espalda, a la altura del hombro. El primer impulso fue quitarla de ahí, pero al tratar de hacerlo vio que estaba adherida a su piel como si fuera una calca o un tatuaje…

-no se quita! Que pasa qué es esto…!- exclamó sobresaltada cerrando la llave del agua y saliendo de la ducha. Su respiración se agitó y sintió cómo la invadía el vértigo, se logró sujetar del lavabo, ¿Qué diablos significaba esto?

-es una mensajera…-la chica se giró un poco y encontró a Deimos parado en el marco de la puerta- cielos! Eres más linda desde este ángulo…

-huh?, -dio un respingo al verlo ahí frente a ella y sintió arder sus mejillas,- waaaaaaaa!... - Jaló la toalla y se cubrió con ella cayendo de sentón al suelo, Deimos rió ante esto, se acercó a Mina y se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura, ella apenada le dio la espalda cubriéndose más con la toalla…

-te hiciste daño?...-la castaña negó con la cabeza

-¿que…h-haces aquí….co-como entraste?...-sus mejillas seguían encendidas en rojo

-eso no importa…-se encogió de hombros- lo que tienes ahí es una mensajera… una que no logró reclamar el alma.

-te… te refieres a Ken?...-Deimos asintió.

-cuando no logran reclamar el alma prometida las mensajeras mueren… sin embargo tu interviniste, evitaste que ese chico muriera, a cambio la mariposa se quedará contigo…

-no entiendo…

-te dije que debías pagar un precio ¿no es así?... por cada vida que salves una mensajera se tatuará en tu piel, y te consumirá poco a poco… mientras más tengas, más energía perderás…

-¿Qué?... E-espera… no quiero eso! Yo no…

-si no lo deseas solo debes parar…-la mirada del pequeño destelló con un brillo misterioso- no hagas nada más… y las mensajeras no seguirán molestándote…

Deimos estiró la mano hasta la espalda de la jovencita, ella se estremeció al sentir el tacto frío del niño en la tibieza de su piel húmeda, cerró los ojos y dejó que acariciara aquel tatuaje de mariposa negra. Cada vez se convencía más de que no era solo un niño pequeño, pero por algún motivo ya no sentía ninguna clase de vergüenza, tampoco que estuviera haciendo nada malo, lo cual era sumamente extraño, ¿Qué clase de chica sin escrúpulos dejaba que un niño de ocho años le mirara sin ropa?

-te sientan bien, son unos hermosos tatuajes…-dijo el albino ladeando una pequeña sonrisa, Mina entonces se volvió a mirarle, ¿había más?

-espera… dijiste son?...-Deimos llevó su mano hasta la espalda baja de la chica y sonrió.

-aquí hay uno más… piensa Mina ¿solamente tu amigo estaba en peligro?...

La chica dio un respingo. El hombre de la camioneta! Seguramente el también iba a morir en el impacto, al intervenir ella y apartar a Ken no hubo accidente, por eso aquel hombre se había salvado… por un momento se sintió feliz de saber que había ayudado a alguien más, pero luego pensó en ella ¿Qué pasaría si seguía haciendo esto?, no podía solo dejar a la gente morir sin hacer nada, igual que sus padres…

-si sigo así… ¿qué me pasará?...-preguntó en un susurro mirando las losetas del suelo.

-tarde o temprano llegarás a tu límite… -Deimos se puso de pie y rió un poco- tranquila, por ahora estarás bien… pero la decisión es tuya… nos veremos muy pronto…

Y así como llegó desapareció. Mina echó un suspiro, su vida se tornaba cada vez más y más rara y ahora esto. ¿Qué hacer? Se levantó y cogió su ropa, cuando se hubo puesto la ropa interior salió del baño y se dio la vuelta para mirarse en el espejo de su armario. Tal y como dijo Deimos, había otra mariposa negra tatuada en la parte baja de su espalda. Apretó un poco los labios y terminó de vestirse, ya pensaría mejor las cosas luego por ahora solo quería descansar…

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Ken no fue al colegio, seguramente sí había aceptado irse a la militarizada después de todo. Lo extrañaría mucho, pero saber que estaba bien y a salvo le hacían sentir mejor. Conforme fueron pasando los días se dio el gran aviso de que la fiesta de halloween sería dentro de una semana, los volantes estaban pegados por toda la escuela y solo se hablaba de ello, los estudiantes estaban muy entusiasmados `por el evento y la directora dio carta libre al comité para organizarlo todo, siempre y cuando los delegados estuvieran a cargo.

Mina caminaba por el pasillo cuando chocó con Melody, que traía una caja enorme llena de sabe dios que cosas, estuvo a punto de tropezar pero la castaña detuvo a la chica antes que cayera todo lo de la caja

-gracias! Ah, eres tú Mina…-Melody forzó una sonrisa- perdona, no te vi, es que esto pesa bastante…

-se ve… te doy una mano? A donde lo llevas?...

-al gimnasio, empezaremos a decorarlo de una vez… -Mina insistió en ayudarle así que no se negó y entre las dos llevaron la caja con adornos al gimnasio, ahí habían algunos alumnos poniendo todo en orden y decidiendo dónde pondrían cada cosa, Nathaniel también estaba ahí

-Mina! Que sorpresa!...-el rubio sonrió ampliamente al verla y se acercó

-hola Nathaniel –ella sonrió y Melody se mostró algo triste- tu eres el encargado de todo esto?

-en parte… los demás delegados me apoyan pero como siempre yo soy el principal…-se rascó un poco la cabeza- aunque no sé si pueda con todo, no se me da muy bien eso de las fiestas…

-lo harás bien, además tienes a Melody para apoyarte –la aludida enrojeció cuando Nathaniel le miró directo y sonrió mientras Mina le guiñaba un ojo discretamente

-si, a veces no sé qué haría sin su ayuda… es una gran amiga…-Melody sonrió un poco triste, a pesar de todo lo que hiciera Nathaniel seguiría viéndola solo como una amiga.

-te gustaría ayudar también? –el rubio sorprendió a Minako con esa pregunta, no pudo negarse y dijo que sí, entonces entre ella y Melody llevaron la caja a un rincón y comenzaron a sacar los adornos para limpiarlos

-pobre Nathaniel, a veces creo que se esfuerza demasiado…-comentó Mina

-sí, sus padres son muy estrictos con él…-contestó su compañera desempolvando una calabaza de plástico- sabes? tu le gustas mucho Mina…

-huh?...

-últimamente me habla mucho de ti… cuando estamos solos en el aula… siempre te menciona…-no pudo evitar decir esto último con un poco de molestia, no era su intención pero no podía evitarlo, aunque la chica le cayera bien el que le gustara a Nathaniel era algo casi insoportable…

-no… no sé qué decir…-Mina dejó lo que estaba haciendo y volteó a mirar al rubio, este daba instrucciones de cómo debían colocar los adornos en la parte de arriba

-invítalo al baile, él sería muy feliz si lo hicieras…-Melody se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda

-pero Melody, Nathaniel me gusta mucho como amigo…-la castaña se dio la vuelta y miró de frente a Minako, esta tenía la vista en el suelo- el es encantador… pero ya tengo a una persona especial…

-entonces tu y Nath no… -Mina negó con la cabeza y su amiga esbozó una sonrisa de alivio, tenía los ojos vidriosos y se sentó en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas- perdóname Mina… pensé cosas muy feas de ti…

-yo también estaría celosa si una chica como tú se acercara al niño que me gusta…-mina rió un poco- está bien, somos amigas no?

-sí… gracias…

-oigan! Donde dejo esta cosa! –exclamó una voz a lo lejos

Mina alzó la vista y vio venir a un chico cargando otra caja de cartón repleta de mas adornos, una gotita de sudor se escurrió de su frente pensando dónde cuernos consiguieron tanta cosa, el chico las vio con los demás adornos y se apresuró a dejar la caja con ellas, pero tropezó con unas cintas naranja en el suelo y cayó directo sobre Mina tirando todos los adornos y las serpentinas encima…

-Ayyy!... –se quejó la muchacha, el chico sobre ella se levantó un poco adolorido también y ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos, la mirada celeste del joven se perdió en el ardiente rojo de los de ella…

-esto… perdona… yo…-de pronto algo en él pareció activarse y dio un respingo, se levantó como resorte y comenzó a tantear los bolsillos de su pantalón hasta encontrar lo que buscaba. Sacó una pequeña consola blanca que abrió al instante, y se escuchó un horrible grito desgarrador – NOOOOO! NO HABÍA SALVADOOOOOO!...

Mina todavía en el suelo le miró como bicho raro, otra voz desconocida protestó ante la queja del ojiazul

-santo cielo Armin!... que escándalo es ese?... por lo menos ayúdala no? –Mina vio a un chico muy parecido al otro tenderle la mano con una ligera y fresca sonrisa, -lo siento, mi hermano es un descuidado a veces…

Mientras el llamado "Armin" estaba en un rincón con una nubecilla gris sobre su cabeza y llorando su partida perdida. Mina rió un poco cuando vio cómo lo hacían levantarse de un jalón. Entonces guardó su consola y suspiró como si se hubiera muerto alguien…

-perdón…-murmuró mecánicamente, el otro chico de ojos violeta sonrió satisfecho

-así está mejor…

-no hay cuidado…-Mina negó divertida y Nathaniel se acercó al ver el alboroto

-pasa algo?...

-no. Solo mi descuidado hermano tiró los adornos, pero ya los recogemos… -Mina se agachó a ayudarles mientras Melody continuaba con la limpieza de los otros

-gracias, a propósito, mi nombre es Alexy, y él es Armin, mi hermano, mucho gusto! –el chico sonrió ampliamente y Mina le miró fijo un momento, recordó lo que violeta le había contado y sonrió un poco

-hola! Mi nombre es Minako, pero me dicen mina…

-Wow! Así se llama la chica de Persona 3! Genial! –exclamó Armin, la muchacha le miró confusa y Alexy negó con la cabeza

-olvídalo, es un caso perdido…

Siguieron platicando mientras ayudaban a poner todo en su lugar, Mina pensó que eran un par de chicos muy agradables, aunque algo distintos, Armin se la pasó con su consola y casi no charlaba Alexy por otro lado era un chico muy abierto y alegre, su manera de vestir era de envidia, y ambos eran muy atractivos y parecidos físicamente también. Le explicaron que eran hermanos gemelos, a lo que ella respondió que ya lo había sospechado, pero todavía le parecía extraño que siendo casi como dos gotas de agua fueran tan diferentes en personalidad, aun así ella encajó muy bien con los gemelos y se hizo de un par de nuevos amigos…

.

.

.

Bueno es todo por ahora, la fiesta ya está casi lista, Armin y Alexy entran en escena y nuestro querido Ken se marcha dejando solo una promesa ¿ volverá para cumplirla? Y se desentraña un poco más el misterio de las mensajeras…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII.- Pelea**

Esa tarde mina estuvo muy ajetreada. Luego de la escuela y de charlar un rato más con sus nuevos amigos la joven decidió que era hora de hacer algo que tenía pospuesto desde hace mucho rato: ir al banco. Se suponía que debía haberlo hecho desde su llegada pero con todo lo que le había pasado simplemente no tenía cabeza para hacerlo, sin embargo si no ponía en orden las cosas ahí luego tendría problemas, y también necesitaba sacar dinero para poder comprar un disfraz para la fiesta. A la salida de clases se preparaba para irse cuando de nuevo se encontró con los gemelos en la puerta del salón de delegados…

-ah Mina! –le llamó Alexy sonriente, la castaña se giró y volvió sobre sus pasos- oye sabes dónde está el tío este delegado? No lo hallo…

-Pues seguro sigue en el gimnasio –contestó luego de meditarlo un poco- qué necesitan?...

-la directora nos encargó entregarle estos papeles… ya sé! Se los voy a dejar en el escritorio!...

Alexy entró al salón mientras su hermano se quedó parado en la puerta apoyando la espalda contra la pared y sin sacar la vista de su consola. Mina meneó la cabeza, no era la mejor idea pero seguramente tarde que temprano Nathaniel acabaría encontrando los papeles. Armin dejó un momento la pantalla para posar discretamente sus lindos ojos azules en esa chica, era bonita, y lo que más llamó su atención era el nombre, no pudiendo mas con su curiosidad decidió preguntar…

-eres japonesa?...-la niña volteó a mirarle arqueando las cejas, Armin tenía una pequeña sonrisa- ya sabes… por el nombre…

-ah…no, bueno, no exactamente…-desvió la mirada algo apenada- mi padre era de aquí…

-entonces tu mamá si?...-el joven pareció interesarse, cerró la consola y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaleco, siguió mirando fijamente a la muchacha sin dejar de sonreír

-eso creo…-Mina entristeció un poco- sé que mi Madre escogió el nombre, que era japonesa, que conoció a mi papá cuando vino con su familia a vivir aquí… pero eso es todo…

-como? No sabes de tus padres?...entonces ellos…-la chica asintió y Armin cambió su expresión al momento- ay, perdona, no quise hacerte sentir triste… es que tu nombre me gusta mucho…

-está bien…-la chica sonrió un poco- fue hace tiempo así que supongo que ya lo superé. Siempre he tenido un poco de curiosidad sobre ellos, no me acuerdo de todo, pero en el albergue donde crecí no me decían mucho…

Alexy salió del salón y se reunió con ellos, hizo un ligero puchero cuando vio a su hermanito charlando tan quitado de la pena con esa niña, se acercó a ellos colgándose del brazo de su gemelo, este dio un respingo

-Listo! A casa Armin!...

-ya te he dicho que no hagas eso! Me tiras la nintendo! –exclamó el de pelo negro, el otro rió ufanamente y Mina ahogó una risita.

-Y tu Mina? A dónde vas? –preguntó Armin sin hacer mucho caso a su hermano

-al banco… necesito arreglar unas cosas e ir de compras para mi disfraz -Cuando escuchó la palabra "compras" los ojos de Alexy brillaron con estrellitas

-genial!, entonces te acompañamos! De todos modos también tengo que buscar qué ponerme para la fiesta!

-EEEEH? Yo también tengo que ir? –protestó el chico gamer con un enorme puchero y ojos de perrito regañado

-por supuesto baboso! Y cómo voy a ver qué disfraz usarás?...

-pruébatelo tú, somos igualitos! –Refutó – además no necesitas escoger mi traje, yo haré cosplay!...

Mina se cubrió la boca con las manos tratando de no reírse mientras veía a la singular pareja de hermanos pelearse, uno argumentando que sería un crimen contra la moda dejar que una cara tan linda se vistiera sin estilo y el otro que ya tenía listo un traje perfecto para la ocasión, total que luego de un par de jalones y coscorrones por parte de ambos Armin accedió a ir con ellos aunque le recalcó "como un millón de veces" a su gemelo que aunque le comprara un disfraz él usaría el suyo propio en la fiesta…

Castiel buscaba a la muchacha por todos lados, no le gustaba mucho lo que estaba sucediendo pero tampoco decía nada. En los últimos días la joven había estado un poco distante, y es que no era que ya no hablara con él o que le ignorara, simplemente ahora era más difícil estar solos. Minako era muy popular, casi tanto como Amber, aseguraba el pelirrojo, por eso ahora siempre estaba rodeada de gente, si no eran el grupo de ñoños delegados eran las chicas, sino alguno de esos idiotas que pretendían ligársela o un maestro que quisiera asignarle alguna tarea…

El caso es que con tanta persona cerca Mina ya casi no salía con ellos. Seguían viéndose claro, a la hora de la entrada, en las clases que coincidían, pero ya todo era diferente, no podía pasar cinco minutos solos… bueno con Lysandro también, pero el punto era ese. Castiel echaba de menos esas pláticas en el almuerzo o a la salida del colegio, echaba de menos que la castaña prestara más atención a su sarcasmo que a cualquier otra cosa… y aunque le quemara el orgullo para decirlo definitivamente echaba de menos que fuera solo suya.

La halló saliendo acompañada de un par de tíos que le parecían conocidos. Si, eran esos gemelos que traían locas a las chicas de la clase de química, clase que Castiel compartía con ellos, eran buena gente y hasta chistosos a veces, pero no le hizo mucha gracia verlos cerca de "su chica". Dio un respingo al pensar en ello ¿Cómo que "su chica"? Minako no era nada suyo… y más ¿Qué diablos hacía pensando en ello? Farfulló algo incomprensible y luego se dio la vuelta con el seño fruncido. Y se llevó la sorpresa del día: Amber estaba detrás de él y le miraba con una sonrisita altanera y las manos en la cadera…

-¿Qué te Pasa Castiel?...

-nada que te importe…-respondió tajante. Estaba molesto y sin ganas de aguantar a la caprichosa rubia

-uy… yo no te hice nada…-Amber arqueó una ceja- no estarás molesto porque la huerfanita te plantó otra vez?

El pelirrojo le fulminó con la mirada y ella se dio por servida viendo que dio en el clavo. Bueno pues esta era su oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar. Tenía un plan que era a prueba de tontos, iba a darle a esa tarada donde más le dolía, el único problema era hacerlo aceptar a él…

-anda!… así que es eso… ya no te enojes…-la linda chica se acercó y le cogió de la chaqueta, este se hizo para atrás un poco nervioso, Amber no solía ser tan directa- es obvio que es una tonta, no sabe lo que vales… en cambio yo lo sé muy bien…

-ya bájale Amber…-Castiel se soltó de ella e intentó alejarse pero la muchacha le cogió de la mano y el volvió a girarse- qué quieres, en serio…?

-¿no te molesta que ya no te tome en cuenta?... a lo mejor lo que necesita es una "llamada de atención" ¿no crees?...

Castiel volteó a mirarle sin entender muy bien de que hablaba la chica, hasta que Amber le rodeó el cuello y posó un beso en su mejilla, este dio un respingo, eso fue peor que un susto en día de muertos pensó un poco mosqueado. Ahora iba entendiendo el caso sin embargo no pensaba que fuera la mejor de las ideas…

-no, no voy a caer en tu jueguito Amber, no soy tan idiota…-el muchacho volvió a soltarse y decidió mejor irse, ella pareció hacer un gesto, luego insistió una vez más…

-bueno, entonces preferirás estar solo viendo cómo mi hermanito lleva a esa tonta al baile…-entonces Castiel volvió sobre sus pasos y sostuvo a la rubia de los hombros…

-qué dijiste?...

-no sabías? –Amber trató de disimular su sonrisa- ayer Nathaniel la invitó al baile y ella aceptó encantada, la hubieras visto, la muy creída estaba feliz! ¡qué rabia me dio verla con mi hermano! –fingió una de sus rabietas y se soltó del pelirrojo cruzando los brazos, eso dejó más que convencido al chico y ella se regodeaba de lo buena actriz que podía llegar a ser…

-está bien Amber… te llevo al baile…-siseó el muchacho enojado, se dio la vuelta y salió de ahí.

Al pasar junto a la pared le dio un golpe con coraje, ¿cómo aceptó ir con el estúpido ese antes que con él? , bueno no es que le hubiera preguntado ya, pero era casi obvio que lo haría, pensó que ella era diferente, que había visto a través de su máscara. Bueno tal vez era culpa suya, debió preguntarle antes… qué estupidez. En otras circunstancias jamás pensaría en ir a semejante fiesta, se hubiera quedado solo en casa con su guitarra, pero la idea de poder pasar un rato solo con la chica le asaltó insoportablemente y ahí estaba como idiota pensando en ello todo el día… y ahora…

Amber sonrió de oreja a oreja, solo faltaba hacer que Nath invitara al baile a Minako, aunque según su intuición ella no tendría que mover un dedo para que sucediera. La sorpresa que llevaría la huerfanita cuando la viera entrar con Castiel. Ella lo sabía, Minako estaba loca por él, pero ninguno parecía darse cuenta de lo que sentía por el otro, o no decían nada, y eso pensaba aprovecharlo mientras pudiera, luego sería difícil separarlos… mejor empezar de una vez.

.

.

.

Mientras tanto Mina salía del centro comercial con los gemelos, Alexy había comprado muchas cosas, entre camisas, corbatas, mascadas y un disfraz un tanto particular, aunque definitivamente se vería muy bien con ello puesto en la fiesta. Ella no estaba muy segura de si el suyo era bueno, el chico insistió en ayudarle a escoger y había elegido un disfraz de ninfa que a gusto de Alexy le quedaba como guante, Armin no pudo refutar la decisión de su gemelo, pues aunque se la pasó pegado a la consola si prestó atención cuando ella se probaba el atuendo y definitivamente, luciría preciosa usándolo…

-Armin ¿por qué no compraste el que te escogí? –protestó con un puchero, el otro giró los ojos

-ya te lo dije, haré cosplay o algo así. Ya tengo un disfraz, planeaba usarlo en una convención pero este es un buen momento… a propósito Mina ¿con quién irás a la fiesta?

-huh? Pues… no sé… supongo que con las chicas –ella sonrió. Ambos chicos voltearon a mirarse bastante sorprendidos

-es que nadie te ha invitado aun? –preguntó Alexy arqueando las cejas, Mina volteó a mirarle sin entender bien

-invitarme? –ellos asintieron- pues… no, creo que no…

-qué raro, siendo tan popular al menos uno o dos ya habrían pensado en hacerlo… a menos claro que tuvieran un motivo para no intentarlo…

Mina se encogió de hombros, en realidad no entendía bien eso de invitarla, luego recordó que en esas tontas películas para adolescentes cuando había una fiesta los chicos invitaban a una joven como una cita, creyó que eso solo era en las películas pero al parecer si era una costumbre, bueno ella no lo sabía porque nunca había ido a una fiesta así, ni tenido los amigos que ahora tenía, sus únicos amigos habían sido los libros y esas pocas almas en pena con las que hablaba cuando era niña…

Se despidió de los gemelos y volvió a casa, luego de hacer los deberes bajó a cenar con tía Agatha y las demás chicas, la mayoría ya tenía una cita para la fiesta, entonces empezó a sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago ¿será que él la invitaría? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar en cierto chico rockero. Bueno, si él no la invitaba ella podría hacerlo, aunque no fuera una cita le gustaba la idea de ir con Castiel y Lysandro, seguro se divertirían sería una salida entre amigos, pero al menos estaría cerca de él.

Mina extrañaba mucho hablar con Castiel, últimamente la gente no la dejaba en paz, tenía más amigos y muchas personas la apreciaban, eso era nuevo para ella y de verdad lo disfrutaba, pero no quería que eso la alejara del pelirrojo malhumorado que tanto quería. Terminó de cenar y decidió que ella lo invitaría mañana, a lo mejor se vería mal pero le importaba poco menos que nada…

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente ella se fue muy contenta al colegio, vería a los muchachos en la puerta y hablaría con el pelirrojo, tal vez diría que no pero al menos lo habría intentado. Sin embargo cuando llegó únicamente Lysandro estaba ahí, y no tenía muy buena cara. Más bien parecía enojado…

-Lysandro… buen día! –ella le saludó con una sonrisa y pareció que el enojo se esfumara de repente.

-buenos días Minako ¿Cómo está hoy? –Lys besó su mano como siempre y ambos se quedaron platicando. Al principio a la chica le apenaba mucho la forma de ser del joven pero con el tiempo llegó a acostumbrarse y hasta le gustaba, se sentía como una princesa de época o algo así…

-bien gracias… oye y Castiel, hoy no vino a clases? –el soltó un suspiro y negó.

-no, no ha venido hoy.

-le habrá pasado algo?...-ella sonaba preocupada y un ligero gesto de angustia se dejo ver en su rostro, el albino negó con la cabeza

-no, tranquila, es una pataleta suya… ya vendrá mañana o pasado…

-ya veo…-Mina sabía que Castiel vivía solo. En una ocasión tuvo que ayudar a Nathaniel a que le firmara un justificante y así se enteró. El chico le dijo que sus padres viajaban mucho por su trabajo. Uno era piloto y la otra azafata, así que la mayoría del tiempo vivía y se mandaba solo…

-entremos, no tiene caso quedarnos aquí…

Lysandro sonrió y ella se adelanto. El albino meneó la cabeza, había discutido por teléfono con Castiel precisamente por ella. Le había preguntado si planeaba invitarla a la fiesta a lo que el otro le respondió entre gruñidos algo que no supo cómo interpretar, que ella no era lo que parecía y que iría con Amber al baile. ¿Cuándo cuernos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitar a Amber y por qué? Eso devastaría a la castaña… estaba casi seguro que Minako no había aceptado a NADIE y era porque quería ir con Castiel, ¿entonces cual era el problema?

-Lys! No vienes?...- el dio un respingo y encontró a la niña mirándole desde lejos con una sonrisita, se rascó la cabeza apenado y apuró el paso.

El resto del día Mina se la pasó pensando en Castiel, y en por qué no fue a clases. Seguramente se fue de pinta o algo así. Sonrió sin darse cuenta y violeta le dio un ligero codazo para que reaccionara, ambas rieron y el maestro les llamó la atención. A la salida la castaña rechazó a un par de chicos que quisieron invitarle, bueno ni siquiera Dake pudo convencerla de aceptar. Violeta quería ir con ALexy pero mejor optó por buscarlo en la fiesta y charlar, seguramente él iría con su gemelo, nunca se separaban…

Al día siguiente Castiel tampoco fue a la escuela. Se quedó en casa todo el día, no quería verla, no tenía ganas de oír a todo el instituto hablar de que el hijo prodigo del colegio ya tenía cita, o tal vez una novia. Demonio a sus pies le lamió la mano como animándole, el chico medio sonrió y le acarició el lomo.

-no pasa nada…-murmuró haciéndole un mimo al perro, era su compañero y además parecía que lo conocía muy bien. Sabía que estaba deprimido y no le gustaba ver así a su amo. Castiel se levantó de la cama y hurgó entre su cajonera buscando una fotografía, en ella aparecía una linda chica de cabello color chocolate y corte grafilado con algunas trencitas de adorno, un top morado y jeans de mezclilla. Miró la foto entrecerrando los ojos. La última vez que se había sentido así fue por ella… Debrah…

Había jurado no volver a pasarlo otra vez y ahora esto. Cuando ellos rompieron el la pasó muy mal, no quería repetir lo mismo. Mina parecía diferente, podía sentirlo… entonces ¿por qué actuaba como un idiota? ¿Por qué creerle a amber? Mejor hablar con la chica y saber qué pasó. Discutió con Lysandro por ello, era su mejor amigo y nunca le había mentido, el no lo haría ahora. Y también estaba muy raro, conocía lo suficiente a Lysandro como para saber que algo en él había cambiado ¿sería por Minako?

Mañana era el último día para intentar hablar con ella, la fiesta sería esa noche y sino arreglaban las cosas acabaría por salir con Amber. Decidió que era lo mejor, y también caía en cuenta que era una fiesta de disfraces y él no había conseguido ninguno todavía…

-uf, no… tendré que ir a comprar algo…- se dijo a sí mismo resignadamente mientras cogía su billetera y sus llaves.

.

.

.

Por fin el tan esperado viernes había llegado. En la mañana había el evento de ofrendas y en la noche finalmente la gran fiesta. Los alumnos no tenían la clase regular, se había puesto de acuerdo el comité para organizar unos altares en la entrada principal y se dividió en varios equipos. Se dispusieron mesas en el centro y a los lados y fueron adornadas con manteles blancos, velas y flores, fruta, pan dulce, chocolate caliente y algunos platillos deliciosos. Se puso uno en honor a Sarah, que hace poco había fallecido y el aire se llenó de olor a chocolate recién preparado e incienso. La directora estaba muy complacida y los alumnos disfrutaron mucho de la actividad…

Mina sin embargo estaba un poco distante. Le gustaba esa fecha pero le removía muchos sentimientos. Ella había puesto un pequeño altar en su dormitorio para sus padres, dejó un poco de incienso, algo de agua y algunas cosas que sabía les gustaron en vida, café y pastel para su madre y unos bocadillos para papá… no recordaba mucho sobre ellos pero igual los amaba y extrañaba… además para esa fecha se decía que las almas tenían un "permiso" y visitaban a los vivos. Fuera cierto o no, ella había visto muchas cosas desde pequeña y especialmente para esas fechas. Se había levantado muy temprano y antes de ir al colegio pasó al cementerio a dejar unas flores en la tumba de Sarah, se sentía mal por no haber podido acercarse cuando la sepultaron y quería disculparse y cerrar el ciclo.

Se sorprendió al ver paseando entre las tumbas a un guapísimo chico de cabellera larga y castaña, con un traje muy similar a los que le gustaban tanto a Lysandro. Había una especie de neblina a su alrededor y cuando él se giró y posó los ojos en la chica sonrió. Mina se acercó un poco temerosa, sabía que él no debía estar ahí. El apuesto y joven hombre le miró con esos intensos ojos rojizos y ella se sintió un poco apenada.

_-espero por mi prometida…-susurró con voz trémula- quién es usted, bella dama?..._

_-me llamo Mina… y tú?..._

_-Dimitry…-el sonrió un poco triste- Maria Antonieta era tan bella como usted… algún día volveremos a estar juntos_…

_-eso espero… adiós Dimitry…-_le sonrió. Sintiendo un poco de tristeza por aquella pobre alma que sabe dios cuantos siglos llevaba esperando encontrarse con su amada. ¿Se podía amar aun después de la muerte?

_-hasta luego señorita…-se despidió con cortesía el joven caballero para luego desaparecer en la bruma que se disipaba con el sol chispeante que comenzaba a desperezarse. _

Ahora frente al altar de la escuela Minako pensaba en ese encuentro de la mañana. Pobre Dimitry, era muy joven y atractivo, ojalá su historia no fuera tan triste. Rosalya la había visto distraída media mañana y se preguntaba qué podía estarle pasando a la chica, debería estar emocionada, a menos que algo no estuviera funcionando como ella pensó que sería…

-oye Mina –la llamó- a qué hora pasará por ti Castielcito ehh? –preguntó guiñando un ojo, la castaña sonrió un poco triste.

-no iré con Castiel… creo que seremos solo violeta y yo…

-qué! Pero botaste a cinco chicos por él! –reclamó indignada la bella chica- cómo se atreve a no invitarte!

-Ro- Rosalya… no te pongas así… es que no ha venido casi en toda la semana y…

-pero ese no es motivo niña, que no sabe que existen los teléfonos? –mina ahogó una risita, de pronto ambas callaron cuando Nathaniel se aproximó hasta ellas.

El rubio dudaba un poco, estuvo toda la semana ocupado preparando la bendita fiesta y ni siquiera pudo preguntarle a la niña de sus ojos si querría ir con él, ahora tal vez ya era tarde, aun así decidió intentar, no había visto a Castiel en toda la semana y pensaba que tal vez todavía tenía oportunidad, además Amber había estado muy sospechosa esos días y al preguntarle ella solamente dijo que al fin saldría con el pelirrojo. Minako le miró interrogante y el nerviosismo hizo presa del guapo delegado al sentir ese par de rubíes clavarse en su persona

-esto… Mina… estaba pensando… si, si todavía no irás con nadie a la fiesta ¿te gustaría ir conmigo?...-Rosalya atrás del altar donde se escondió quedó helada, no se imaginaba que Nathaniel también quisiera ir con ella y ese si era un rival duro para el rockero. Amber y las otras dos miraban desde lejos, no escuchaban nada pero la rubia quería asegurarse que ella dijera que sí.

-pues… -mina dudó un poco. No había hablado con Castiel, parecía estarla evitando ¿será que iría con otra?- es que… ya he quedado de ir con una amiga Nathaniel… perdona…

-ya veo…-trató que la decepción no se notara mucho y como pudo fingió una sonrisa- es una pena, me hubiera encantado ser tu pareja…

-gracias Nathaniel… y de verdad lo siento…

-pero por lo menos… me permitirías bailar una pieza contigo? –ella dio un respingo. El rubio le tomó la mano y la miraba intensamente a los ojos

-huh?... yo?...-ahora la nerviosa era otra. Rosalya se mordía las uñas mientras a escondidas miraba la escena. Otro espectador era un joven albino que colocaba unas flores en el altar de enfrente y discretamente observaba atento.

-me gustas mucho Mina… -la castaña sintió que el color se le subía al rostro, Nathaniel sonrió un poco viendo que logró ponerla nerviosa. –déjame acercarme a ti, conocerte más… tal vez logre que tu sientas lo mismo por mí…

-pero, pero yo…

-no me contestes nada, solo dame esa oportunidad… y dime, bailarías una pieza conmigo?...

-e-está bien… Nathaniel…-contestó con dificultad. La sonrisa del muchacho se amplió aun más

-gracias… ah, y llámame Nath vale?... te veo en la fiesta…- sin que la chica lo esperara el muchacho le cogió de la cintura y posó un beso en su mejilla luego antes de que pudiera decir algo se alejó de prisa.

Mina sintió las piernas de gelatina y se sostuvo de la silla. Sentía su corazón latir a toda prisa, recordó haber tenido una sensación similar la última vez que habló con Ken. Y ahora esto ¿qué le diría a Melody? Eran amigas y Nathaniel acababa de confesarle sus sentimientos ¿qué se supone que debería hacer? "hola Melody ¿Qué crees? Nathaniel me acaba de decir que le gusto, me besó la mejilla y me pidió que bailara con él… ah sí ya mencioné que me pidió que lo llamara Nath?" ¿cómo rayos iba a tomar eso la pobre delegada?

-así que es cierto… ¿vas a ir con el delegado ese no? –Mina se volvió y encontró a Castiel con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

-Castiel! Te estaba buscando desde hace rato…-ella sonrió haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo

-para qué? ¿querías contarme de tu nuevo novio? –cortó tajante. Mina arqueó las cejas

-de que hablas… acabo de decirle…

-no me interesa! –cortó de nuevo, ella sintió un dolor en el pecho…¿Qué le pasaba, por qué hablaba así?

- pero… pero qué dices?... entendiste mal…

-no… entendí perfectamente… te encanta ese tipo no? Claro, era obvio…

-Castiel cálmate por favor… -mina se acercó y le miró confundida, nunca lo vio tan enojado, hasta parecía otro ¿Qué pudo haber pensado al verlos juntos, es que no escuchó nada?-no es lo que piensas… yo no…

-sabes qué, puedes hacer lo que quieras, no me importa! Diviértete, yo iré con Amber…

-eres un tonto! –le gritó a la cara con una par de lagrimillas en el rostro, luego la niña salió corriendo. Castiel se dio la espalda y sintió un golpe en su hombro, al volverse Rosalya estaba atrás y le miraba echando chispas

-y a ti que te pasa tía?...

-te lo mereces por idiota!-chilló la albina, el otro se encogió de hombros

-si lo dices por ella no me interesa…

-te digo que eres un idiota! No sabes nada! –Lysandro tuvo que detener a la muchacha antes que se le fuera encima al pelirrojo, él también estaba molesto pero no era el modo, además si algo le pasaba a esa chica Leigh se iba a enojar, y aunque pareciera muy calmado si se trataba de su novia daba miedo…

-tranquila Rosa, no es forma…-susurró el joven soltando a la muchacha, luego se volvió a mirar a su amigo- ¿por qué hiciste algo así?

-qué querías que hiciera? Salgo y lo primero que veo es a ese tío con ella, la besa así nada más!...

-no sabes qué pasó…-protestó sutilmente Lysandro

-no necesito saberlo…

-ella lo rechazó….

-huh?... –Castiel dio un respingo- Qué?... pero él…

-Nathaniel se le declaró a Mina, el si tuvo los pantalones! –espetó Rosalya todavía enojada- y ella no aceptó ir con él a la fiesta!

Lysandro asintió y echó un suspiro. Castiel golpeó el árbol que estaba detrás. ¡Era un idiota! Cómo fue a creerle a Amber? Los celos le cegaron ya no podía negarlo, sentía algo por ella, y verla con el delegado no hizo otra cosa que revolverle la cabeza, no quería que pasara eso otra vez. hace tiempo él y Nathaniel se habían peleado por una chica, pensar que eso estaba pasando de nuevo le hizo doler el estómago de rabia. Amber se aprovechó del asunto… esa rubia estúpida se la iba a pagar…

-debes disculparte…-dijo Lysandro seriamente. Castiel negó con la cabeza.

-qué ganaría, debe odiarme ahora…

-si no lo haces no podrás invitarla a la fiesta…-volvió a insistir su amigo. Castiel echó un bufido…

-yo… diablos!... –el chico se dio la vuelta y también se fue. Lysandro meneó la cabeza. Aunque no fue como ella lo planeaba el truco no le resultó tan mal a Amber después de todo, aunque conociendo a Castiel se desquitaría de ella de algún modo…

-si me disculpas Rosalya…-Lysandro igualmente se retiró y la muchacha arqueó una ceja…

.

.

.

Mina estaba en el club de jardinería, sentada bajo el gran roble. Tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar pero no podía evitar que unas lagrimas se le escaparan y empañaran sus lindos ojos de rubí. Un pañuelo de seda le fue ofrecido y ella lo tomó, al alzar la mirada encontró un par de ojos conocidos y una misteriosa sonrisa

-no llore, por favor…

-Lys…Lysandro…

El muchacho le ofreció la mano y ayudó a la chica a levantarse. Ella secó sus lagrimas y sonrió un poco, el pareció sonreír también, pero seguía mirándole con esa serenidad en sus ojos, era tan misterioso, a veces no lograba comprenderlo bien, sin embargo le había cogido mucho cariño igual…

-así está mejor… sería una pena que fuera a la fiesta con los ojos hinchados…

-gracias Lys… pero no iré a la fiesta…-ella sollozó

-no, tiene que ir… -el volvió a sonreír

-no quiero verlo con Amber… además…-ella bajó la mirada. Había rechazado a todos sus amigos, violeta seguro estaría bien sin ella…

-venga conmigo al baile…-ella le miró con sorpresa, Lys desvió la cara algo apenado- por favor Mina…

-pero… Castiel y tú…

-no se preocupe, todo va a estar bien…-la tranquilidad con la que él hablaba le hizo pensar…-además, se que será una noche agradable en su compañía…

Ella sonrió un poco.

-está bien Lys… iremos juntos…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno por hoy lo dejo hasta aquí, ¿Qué planea Lysandro? ¿También él ha caído bajo los encantos de Mina? ¿Cómo se desquitará Castiel de Amber? Y finalmente los disfraces de la fiesta! ¿de qué se disfrazarán nuestros adorables chicos de sweet amoris?... subo el siguiente cap a mas tardar el jueves, iba a ser solo uno pero por el tamaño tuve que cortar, este es corto pero el siguiente ser,a mucho muy largo lo prometo, y una disculpa. Hasta el jueves chicas!... aprovecho preguntar ¿Quién les gusta más?**


	8. Chapter 8

Bueno lo prometido es deuda, aquí está la segunda parte, esta si un poco más larga, habrá muchas sorpresas y la historia dará un giro, espero les siga gustando, ¡que la disfruten!

**Capítulo VIII.- Fiesta…**

luego de hablar un rato mas con Lysandro Mina volvió al dormitorio. De todos modos las ofrendas ya habían sido terminadas no ganaba nada quedándose ahí. Cuando entró la tía Agatha de le miró con preocupación mientras subía las escaleras al dormitorio "¿pero qué le pasa a esta niña?" se preguntó. No pudiendo con ello subió y tras golpear un par de veces la puerta ella abrió algo sorprendida

-tía?... qué pasa?...

-eso mismo pregunto yo querida… ¿Por qué esos ojitos tristes? –la castaña suspiró y se sentó en la cama.

-es que…-tras mirarle un par de segundos la graciosa "hada madrina" tronó los dedos

-ya se!... te peleaste con tu novio!...-la jovencita dio un respingo y enrojeció

-no!... bueno… no es mi novio… pero… si, algo así…

La muchacha echó un suspiro, debía admitirlo, las palabras del joven le habían dolido más que cualquier otra cosa en aquel momento, ¿Qué le habría pasado para decir algo así?. La tía se sentó a su lado y dio unas palmaditas en su espalda

-tranquila hija, todas tenemos algún problema con el enamorado, pero las cosas se arreglan… ya verás… ahora por qué no sonríes un poco y te alistas para la fiesta? Todas tus amigas están en eso… ¿o no me digas que no tienes quien te lleve?...

-pues… de hecho sí…-ella sonrió un poco- iré con Lysandro…

-ooooh, un apuesto joven –la tía le guiñó un ojo- le conozco un poco, es todo un caballero, lo pasarás bien con el muchacho…

-sí, creo que tienes razón… gracias tía Agatha!

La mujer salió de la habitación dejando a una sonriente Mina y eso la hizo sentir mucho más tranquila, no le gustaba ver triste a esa muchacha, le había cogido cariño, era una criatura que ya había sufrido bastante, y aunque ella no pudiera tener hijos a sus chicas las quería como si lo fueran… Mina llamó a violeta y le contó todo, quedaron en verse en la fiesta para que la tímida muchacha no estuviera sola, además la castaña insistió en que ayudaría a su amiga a hablar con Alexy, era un chico de lo más amable y divertido y Mina quería que él y violeta salieran, eso haría muy feliz a su amiga…

.

.

.

Castiel por otro lado estaba pensando mejor las cosas. ¿Qué podía hacer para arreglarlo? Lysandro tenía razón, si no se movía lo echaría todo a perder y ella se alejaría todavía más. Discutía consigo mismo, por un lado no quería actuar, iba contra todo lo que era, había prometido no volver a enamorarse ¿Por qué cuernos le pasaba esto? Y además no la tendría nada fácil, antes podía decir que tenía cierta "ventaja" sobre los demás idiotas, pero ahora estaba igual o peor que ellos, o sea que tendría que competir contra el delegado, el estudiante de biología del jardín, el australiano odioso y coqueto, los gemelos y sabe dios que tantos otros lobos que iban tras la linda niña… además algo estaba rondando su cabeza en ese momento… ¿sería que también tendría que competir… contra Lysandro?...

Se apartó la idea de la cabeza y abrió su armario buscando un par de cosas, bueno, si iba a hacer esto tenía que hacerlo bien y lo primero era alistarse. En la fiesta se desquitaría de Amber de la mejor manera, le haría pagar muy cara la mentira ya que eso lo alejó de Minako. Si bien lo que tenía planeado no era precisamente una acción digna de un caballero no pasaba por alto que él no se consideraba uno después de todo, y a ver si con eso aprendía la rubia y se dejaba de idioteces…

-eso le enseñará… -se dijo a si mismo mientras se metía a dar una ducha. Sonrió mirándose al espejo, también tenía en mente un par de cosas para la castaña… no era propio de él tampoco pero qué más daba…

Amber en su casa ya se alistaba también para la fiesta, había pedido que viniera una persona del salón de belleza a peinarla y maquillarla, tenía que verse como una diva, impresionaría tanto a Castiel que acabaría por darle el sí esa misma noche…

Nathaniel por su parte ya había escogido un disfraz pero no había querido enseñarlo a nadie, dijo que sería una sorpresa. Tampoco quería que lo viera su padre porque seguramente le montaría el sermón del siglo, menos mal el hombre estaba de viaje y no le molestaría hoy. La verdad se estaba hartando de tanta presión y quería liberarse un poco por lo menos esa noche. Se sentó un poco triste en el mullido sofá de su amplia habitación mirando sin interés un poco de televisión mientras escuchaba los murmullos en el cuarto de al lado, eran Amber y sus amigas con la estilista. Bufó un poco, ¿Cómo podía ser tan superficial su hermana? Mina era completamente diferente, era una chica sencilla y dulce, inteligente, hermosa, honesta…

-que daría por qué me quisieras…-musitó para sí con una triste sonrisita.

La puesta se abrió un poco y entró una bella mujer de blonda y rubia cabellera, miró al muchacho un par de segundos, este no se había percatado siquiera de su presencia y la dama sonrió ligeramente viendo el despiste de su hijo

-Nath?... que pasa…-preguntó al fin oyendo un suspiro

-madre! No te escuché…-el chico negó con la cabeza- nada, no te preocupes…

-a mi no me engañas… ¿Qué tienes amor? –su madre era muy distinta a su papá, era más cariñosa y comprensiva. La mayoría del tiempo se limitaba a acatar las decisiones de su esposo y a diferencia de él, ella no tenía favoritismos por nadie, lo mismo mimaba a uno que a la otra, y tampoco tomaba partido por ninguno a la hora de los regaños…

-ya te dije que no es nada…-el sonrió un poco

-bueno…-dijo no muy convencida- si quieres platicar de algo sabes que puedes decirme, no le diré a tu padre –guiñó el ojo y sacó una sonrisita a su muchacho- oh! Es tu disfraz?

-si… qué opinas? –dijo señalando el singular atuendo sobre la cama, la mujer rió bajito

-te verás muy bien hijo… pero sí que me sorprendiste jajaja esperaba algo un poco mas…

-serio? –dijo el rubio arqueando una ceja y ambos rieron. Luego ella le dio un beso en la mejilla y se encaminó a la puerta

-será mejor que apresure a Amber, su cita estará aquí pronto…

En un departamento cerca del centro de la ciudad dos jóvenes hermanos se preparaban para una fiesta. Leigh dirigió una fugaz mirada a Lysandro, que estaba terminando de planchar el disfraz que usaría, su hermano estaba más callado de lo habitual y eso si que era raro.

-en que piensas Lys…-fue directo al grano

-en muchas cosas… -dijo dubitativo- Leigh, has tenido que elegir entre dos cosas importantes para ti?...

-a que viene eso? –preguntó el mayor bebiendo un vaso de limonada, el albino se encogió de hombros

-solo preguntaba…

-vendrás conmigo y Rosalya o verás a Castiel en la fiesta? –cuestionó restando importancia al asunto

-tengo una cita…

Leigh volteó a mirarle asombrado ¿el pequeño Lysandro tenía una cita? Eso si era novedad, entonces por eso estaba tan callado. Sonrió un poco ya era tiempo que su hermanito tuviera alguien con quien salir, siempre había sido un chico callado y algo anti social, difícilmente tenía amigos, solo le conocía a Castiel, desde que empezaron a llevarse eran inseparables, bueno a su manera. Seguramente se trataba de esa joven de la que había hablado tanto últimamente. Había llegado a pensar que sería un día muy lejano cuando Lysandro encontrara a una niña que le gustase ahora tenía mucha curiosidad, ¿Qué clase de chica habría podido conquistarle? Tendría que tener algo especial, Lys no se fijaba en cualquiera…

-pues… eso está bien… ¿quieres que pasemos por ella en el auto?

-supongo…

El albino fijó su mirada en la ventana. ¿Estaría bien lo que iba a hacer? Bien para quién? Estos días su cabeza era un lío, nunca se había sentido así… todas las letras de sus canciones ahora tenían dueña, y no estaba contento con lo que pasaba ¿por qué tenía que ser ella? Se revolvió el cabello para dejar de pensar, había tomado una decisión y no podía echarse para atrás… pero sería capaz?...

Cómo pudo pasarle esto en tan poco tiempo? Siempre creyó tener el control de sí mismo, en cualquier situación, era fiel a sus convicciones y no dudaba nunca, ¿por qué ahora tenía que hacerlo? Por qué tenía que llegar ella y moverle el suelo en tan solo dos meses ¡era inverosímil! ¿Cómo alguien llegaba a tu vida y en cuestión de nada te cambia por completo?, al principio no era nada raro, una amiga más, alguien que lo aceptaba tal y como era, como Castiel… alguien que lo hacía reír, que leía su poesía y sonreía en cada una, que fue haciéndole ver que no todo era como pensaba y que había más en la vida que solo lo que sus ojos veían…

-Lysandro?...-el chico dio un respingo, Leigh le miraba seriamente, el albino volteó la cara no pudiendo sostener la mirada de su hermano mayor, no podía ocultarle nada, le conocía demasiado bien…-si tienes que elegir, haz lo mejor para ti…

-gracias Leigh…-el joven entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta recargándose en ella unos instantes.- lo mejor… para mí…

.

.

.

Finalmente llegó la noche y con ella la hora de la gran fiesta de halloween. El instituto sweet amoris estaba de fiesta, sus muros adornados con cintos negros y naranja, en los árboles los alumnos habían colocado murciélagos de plástico, calabazas y algunos farolitos, la entrada estaba adornada con fantasmas, algunas lápidas de cartón que hicieron los del club de arte y calabazas talladas. Toda la escuela tenía un divertido y espantoso aspecto y las luces a medio alumbrar le daban mayor realce

En la puerta el señor ferré disfrazado de gnomo recibía con una sonrisa a loa alumnos y demás visitantes y les indicaba el camino, la directora también estaba ahí con un divertido disfraz de calabaza que sorprendió a más de uno. En el gimnasio ya se escuchaba la música del D.J y ya había gente bailando y en la mesa de bocadillos, donde profesores y algunos voluntarios por parte del alumnado se encargaban de atender.

Se puso también un pequeño café en el club de jardinería donde se servían bocadillos especiales, con el fin de reunir fondos para la escuela, en la cancha de atrás estaba la improvisada feria, con juegos clásicos al estilo halloween, juegos como "ponle la cola al monstruo", "pégale al zombie" "la casa del terror", dardos, pesca y otros más que también servirían para reunir fondos. Y estaba el concurso de disfraces, En resumen todo sweet amoris estaba lleno de actividades y te garantizaba pasarte una noche divertida aun si lo tuyo no era bailar…

Violeta ya había llegado y decidió esperar por Mina en la puerta del colegio, ella estaba disfrazada de angelita, con un vestido blanco de tirantes delgado y corto hasta las rodillas, zapatillas, una curiosa aureola de utilería y un par de blancas y hermosas alas largas en la espalda. Castiel pasó por Amber en su motocicleta, la rubia había escogido un disfraz de princesa que dejó empalagado al muchacho, Amber casi se iba de espaldas cuando el guapo pelirrojo tocó a su puerta, traía un seductor disfraz de diablo, muy original había que decirlo, en vez de ir de rojo optó por el blanco, con un saco abierto y un pantalón que le quedaba para morirse, un cinturón con la hebilla grabada 666, un tridente y los cuernos.

-nos vamos? –Castiel arqueó una ceja al ver que no decía nada, la rubia solo pudo asentir y cogió el brazo del chico para luego subirse en la motocicleta más que colorada.

Nathaniel se fue al poco rato, salió con un disfraz de científico loco, un batón blanco semi abierto que dejaba apreciar muy bien su sensual abdomen, un pantalón de cuero café con algunas correas a los lados, guantes verdes de hule botas y unas gafas de laboratorio amarillas colgando al cuello. Cuando bajó del auto y entró casi no lo reconocieron, solamente Melody, que iba con un coqueto disfraz de gato negro, una mini falda un top, un cascabel al cuello, las orejas y zapatos negros con medias

-Na…Na…Nathaniel?... eres tú?...-el chico rió apenado y asintió-te, te ves muy bien!...-dijo toda sonrojada

-tu también estas linda Mel –sonrió, y ella también al oír que la llamó Mel, que era como le decían de cariño sus amigos.

Leigh pasó a casa de su novia para recogerla, ella traía puesto el disfraz que él confeccionó especialmente para esa noche, una bellísima bruja salía de la casa, con un vestido largo y pegado al cuerpo con una ligera abertura a un lado de la pierna dejando apreciar sus curvas y un escote que lucía su prominente busto, tenía un detalle que simulaba un corsé con cintas moradas que se entrecruzaban y acababa hasta la mitad del vestido, atrás un moño negro, el sombrero le daba el tiro de gracia y Rosalya miraba a su novio con una traviesa sonrisita. El diseñador tragó saliva, sabía que se vería hermosa usándolo, pero por dios que no creía que fuera tanto el impacto, no pudo reprimir el instinto la rodeó de la cintura besándola con ganas, Lysandro sonrió un poco y luego los tres se dirigieron a buscar a la cita del albino, que hasta ahora se había negado a decir quién era.

Rosalya apretó los labios al ver que Leigh aparcaba frente al edificio donde vivía Mina, Lys pidió que esperaran en el auto mientras iba por su acompañante y ambos salieron a esperar fuera, les comía la curiosidad, la albina ya venía imaginando quién era y se veía venir una tempestad en aquella fiesta…

Lysandro fue recibido por la tía Agatha y rió un poco al ver a la mujer con su disfraz creyendo que era por el halloween, la dama corrió a avisarle a Minako y la chica bajó de inmediato, el albino se sorprendió mucho al ver bajar a la niña con un bello disfraz de elfa, usaba un delicado vestido en ligero tono azulado con matices brillantes largo hasta casi el suelo que se movía con el viento que entraba desde la puerta abierta, un hermoso collar con una piedra verde, sandalias de tacón y unos brazaletes dorados en cada muñeca a juego con el collar y la pequeña coronilla que llevaba en la cabeza, ni siquiera necesitó mucho maquillaje, un poco de sombra en los ojos y brillo rosa en los labios, su cabello lo llevaba suelto en ligeras ondas que caían grácilmente sobre su espalda y hombros enmarcando su lindo rostro…

El chico no dijo nada y solo extendió la mano para coger la de ella que sonrió viendo al guapo caballero que vino a buscarle, Lysandro traía un disfraz que emulaba al fantasma de la opera, una media máscara blanca del lado derecho de su rostro, un traje negro muy elegante y una capa, sin duda lucía muy apuesto y elegante, dignamente algo que él escogería para una ocasión así, el joven albino dio un beso a su mano y ella rió nerviosa

-Luce muy hermosa Minako…-la chica sintió que se ruborizaba, tal vez el traje era demasiado, pero habiéndolo escogido Alexy ella pensó que no sería tan malo…

-gracias Lys…

-vamos, nos están esperando…

Lysandro sonrió misteriosamente, Castiel se iba a arrepentir de no haber dicho lo siento. Rosalya suspiró cuando vio llegar al muchacho con Mina, ya lo sabía… la que se iba a armar, volteó a mirarlo como diciéndole "en qué pensabas?" y él se encogió de hombros. La albina presentó por fin a su adorado novio que iba guapísimo como vampiro, un traje tan elegante y sobrio como el de su hermano, y Mina le reconoció enseguida, era el joven de la tienda de ropa. Lys le dijo que eran hermanos y ella tuvo que aceptar que la familia tenía muy buena genética, ambos estaban muy pero muy bien…

Se pusieron en marcha hacia la fiesta y llegaron en pocos minutos, al bajar del auto llamaron mucho la atención de los que estaban reunidos en la puerta, sin duda eran parejas muy singulares y los ojos de muchos hombres se clavaron en las bellas muchachas. Violeta se reunió con ellos y entraron. La fiesta estaba de lo más animada y Mina se estaba divirtiendo mucho…

Fueron por algo de tomar y mientras los muchachos traína las bebidas las niñas charlaban contentas mientras una animada música sonaba en todo el gimnasio

-Rosalya me encanta tu atuendo- dijo la castaña mirándole detenidamente, ella rió un poco

-Leigh lo hizo especialmente para mi…!que tonta! Le había pedido que hiciera uno para ti también y olvidé llevártelo Mina!...-chilló con un puchero, su amiga sonrió divertida

-pues ya ni modo, este me ayudaron a escogerlo…

-quién? Tiene muy buen gusto…-dijo violeta un poco cohibida, el par de chicas estaban espectaculares y sentía que estaba fuera de lugar junto a ellas

-pues Alexy –cuando lo mencionó las mejillas de la angelita se tiñeron de rojo…-él y Armin fueron conmigo cuando fui a comprarlo fue coincidencia…

La muchacha sintió que le tocaban el hombro y cuando se volvió encontró un Zombie muy sexy sonriéndole de medio lado junto a un sombrerero loco que parecía salido de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, Armin y Alexy estaban frente a ellas

-definitivamente! Te queda como guante! –exclamó Alexy mirándole de pies a cabeza. Mina también le examinó, llevaba un traje verde muy llamativo con una curiosa corbata y zapatos rojos, el cabello alborotado y un gran sombrero verde con muchos detalles, a pesar de lo inusual del disfraz el chico lo lucía con mucha gracia y se veía de lo más atractivo

-wow…-fue todo lo que dijo Armin. Ella parecía haberse salido de algún juego de magia de su PSP, su traje contrastaba enormemente con esos chispeantes ojos de rubí que hacían que pareciera una criatura mágica real, el niño estaba anonado…

-se ven geniales! –exclamó la castaña sonriendo. Armin si era otra cosa, a diferencia de su hermano su disfraz si estaba de acuerdo con la fiesta, un chaleco negro y desgarrado igual que sus jeans fueron todo lo que necesitó, el cabello revuelto y algo de maquillaje y sangre falsa lo hicieron ver como un verdadero muerto andante

-bueno si, aunque Armin no luce tan bien como yo…-se quejó el sombrerero cruzando los brazos

-de qué hablas, esto es lo último hermano, the walking dead! –dijo orgulloso de su traje

Alexy sonrió un poco al reconocer a violeta, compartían muchas clases así que se llevaba bien con la chica y se mostró contento de ver una cara conocida, se veía muy mona de angelita había que decirlo, la chica sonrió al ver que el muchacho le miraba

-hey, hola Vi… te ves muy mona…

-gra… gracias…

Leigh y Lysandro volvieron con las bebidas y pronto se hallaron platicando todos. Decidieron ir y dar una vuelta por ahí. Pasearon por la feria y el vampiro ganó una brujita de peluche para su novia tirando a los dardos, sin embargo Mina comenzó a sentirse observada…

Paseó la vista por todo el lugar y solo veía chicos y chicas divirtiéndose, ninguno le parecía familiar, o que estuviera mirándole, siguió caminando junto a sus amigos hasta que sus pies se detuvieron solos y la joven muchacha quedó frente al edificio de la escuela. Las puertas estaban abiertas y había algunas tenues luces. Al fondo del pasillo le pareció ver una silueta de pie que le observaba…

Desvió su camino sin decir nada y se detuvo a las puertas de la entrada. Lysandro y los demás no se percataron que ella se había separado. Mina respiraba entrecortadamente, no quería entrar pero algo en ella le decía que tenía que hacerlo… dudó un poco y finalmente entró en la escuela semi oscura…

.

.

.

Castiel ya se había fastidiado de estar con la rubia, Amber se había colgado de su brazo y no le soltaba, presumía a los cuatro vientos que estaba bailando con el muchacho y ya había llamado la atención de todos, muchas le miraban con envidia viendo como el sexy demonio blanco le cogía la cintura, Castiel arqueó una ceja. Estaban bailando una canción romántica y fue acercando lentamente su rostro al de ella, Amber se erizó toda, pero estando a punto de Besarla el chico se detuvo a escasos milímetros de sus labios…

-ni lo sueñes…-le susurró con una maliciosa sonrisa para luego soltarle bruscamente y mirarle altanero…

-QUE?...CASTIEL NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! -chilló con histeria la princesa

-de verdad pensaste que iba a seguir tu jueguito? No seas tonta… -Castiel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a alejarse- olvídalo Amber, no eres mi tipo…

-como te atreves! No puedes plantarme así! Castiel! Te estoy hablando!- los gritos histéricos de la muchacha se oían por todo el lugar, el pelirrojo solo se encogió de hombros y se alejó. Nathaniel escuchó el escándalo y al ver lo que pasaba intentó detener al muchacho

-qué crees que haces? –le dijo encarando al chico, Castiel arqueó una ceja luego de ver el disfraz del rubio, que se sonrojó un poco avergonzado

-dándole una lección a tu hermana, conmigo no se juega…

-la dejarás plantada así nada mas?...

-que le sirva para aprender a no decir mentiras –se soltó del agarre- por su culpa Mina me odia, ahora si me disculpas tengo que encontrarla…

Nath tuvo que dejarlo marchar y mejor se fue a controlar a Amber que estaba hecha una furia y no sabía si echarse a llorar ahí mismo o seguir gritando hasta desmayarse, ¡Castiel le dejó en ridículo frente a toda la escuela! El muchacho salió del gimnasio y empezó a pasearse por la escuela, buscando a las muchachas o a Lysandro, que según le dijo iría a la fiesta con Leigh, a lo mejor la castaña estaba con ellos, aunque ella no quisiera verlo tenía que hablar con la niña, como fuera haría que lo escuchara así sea por la fuerza…

Sus ojos se clavaron en una joven de largo que estaba parada frente al oscuro edificio de la escuela y sin más entraba, ¿esa era Mina? Estaba preciosa… pero, algo no iba bien… ¿Qué hacía Mina entrando a un lugar cerrado y oscuro? Eso la aterraba ¿entonces por qué lo hacía?

-Mina?...-la llamó pero ella pareció no escucharle, o el ruido de la feria era demasiado fuerte, se apresuró a alcanzarla pero ella entró antes que el pelirrojo llegara y para sorpresa de Castiel las puertas se cerraron solas.

-que es esto, una broma?...

Minako siguió caminando, el pasillo se le hizo interminablemente largo, una bruma comenzó a llenar el suelo y pronto la joven pudo distinguir a la persona que se encontraba ahí de pie. Era un hombre joven, tal vez unos cinco años mayor que ella, tenía el cabello largo y negro hasta media espalda unos mechones oscuros enmarcaban su rostro varonil y atractivo, de una palidez extrema que le hizo recordar a alguien conocido…

Aun a distancia ella podía verle claramente, vestía ropa negra y tenía una especie de hábito negro sobre los hombros, sus ojos azul gélido le miraban con frialdad y ella sintió estremecerse… no recordaba haberlo visto en el colegio y por extraño que pareciera no creía que estuviera usando ningún disfraz

-quién… eres…? –musitó con un hilo de voz

El joven se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, Mina al ver que se alejaba comenzó a seguirle sin darse cuenta que poco a poco dejaba el corredor del salón y entraba en la más absoluta oscuridad

-espera! Regresa!...

De pronto él se detuvo y sonrió, cuando la chica se dio cuenta habían llegado a una especie de pradera donde todo parecía moribundo y triste, los árboles secos de alrededor a penas si tenían algunas hojas amarillentas y enfermas, a lo lejos se veía una vieja casa de madera casi en ruinas….Mina abrió los ojos muy grande cuando vio la escena

-dónde estoy?... ¿quién eres?...

-Dante, el segador…-respondió con una voz misteriosa y varonil- tú eres quien interfirió con las mensajeras…. No es verdad?

-tu enviaste a las mensajeras?... –ella retrocedió un paso, el joven asintió

-deja de interferir…-demandó con voz firme, Mina apretó los labios

-si lo hago más gente morirá… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué quieres que la gente muera?...

-mira a tu alrededor…-ella obedeció y ante sus ojos solo aparecía desolación en el paisaje- este lugar está muriendo… solo la luz de las mensajeras puede darle vida otra vez… es por eso que he de reclamar las almas que sean necesarias…

-NO! –Mina se llevó una mano al pecho- no tienes derecho de arrebatar la vida de nadie, no lo tienes!

El pareció sorprenderse, en los ojos de esa chica brillaba algo que hace mucho no veía en ojos humanos. Pureza. Era una pena que para continuar tuviera que deshacerse de ella, era muy hermosa y noble, le daría una última oportunidad, si se negaba de nuevo entonces habría tomado una decisión…

-te lo diré una vez más… ya no interfieras, o no seré responsable de lo que te ocurra…-dijo esta vez con más fuerza, Mina volvió a negar

-no puedo hacerlo… no puedo ver morir a alguien frente a mí sin hacer nada!

-entonces que así sea…-el estiró la mano y frente al joven segador se materializó una guadaña de hoz muy grande y filosa, Mina se echó para atrás asustada, trató de correr pero un dolor en el hombro y la espalda la detuvo en seco, el tatuaje de mariposa comenzó a irradiar una luz pálida y negra, la joven soltó un grito y cayó al suelo de rodillas.

Castiel afuera trataba de abrir las puertas, pero parecían estar atoradas, le preocupaba que la chica se quedara sola en algún lado y no supiera que hacer, se ponía muy mal en sitios así… de pronto escuchó un grito que venía desde adentro y dio un respingo, ¿era Mina? Lysandro y los demás volvían sobre sus pasos buscando a la joven, al notar su ausencia regresaban por ella y el albino halló a Castiel tratando de desatorar las puertas de la entrada

-Castiel? Qué rayos haces? –preguntó Armin

-no se queden ahí parados ayúdenme a abrir esto!...-refunfuñó el pelirrojo- oí un grito y Mina está ahí dentro!...

Los muchachos empezaron a empujar las puertas mientras atrás las niñas observaban preocupadas, entonces la puerta cedió finalmente y los chicos encontraron que en lugar del pasillo de la escuela que veían todos los días había una especie de caverna negra, Violeta se tapó los ojos y Rosalya se colgó de Leigh…

-qué rayos está pasando?...-susurró Lysandro, Castiel apretó los puños y corrió hacia adentro ante la sorpresa de los demás…

-a dónde vas!...-chilló Rosalya, le siguieron Lysandro y Armin, los demás se quedaron afuera

-Mina! –la llamó a gritos el pelirrojo, el lugar parecía de otro mundo, los otros dos llegaron a su lado y los tres chicos llegaron hasta un punto que no parecía tener más salida, Armin vio lo que parecía una pequeña luz en frente y al golpear el muro este se rasgó como si fuera de cristal

-es por aquí! –Castiel cogió el tridente rojo que traía en la mano y comenzó a golpear la pared que se desgajaba como vidrios rotos, ante los ojos de los muchachos apareció aquel paraje desolado que Mina había visto. Armin dio un respingo, estaría soñando? Era una locura, parecía sacado de alguno de sus juegos de consola…

Lysandro distinguió a lo lejos un par de figuras y a prisa se dirigieron hacia allá, cuando llegaron encontraron a Minako en el suelo con el vestido rasgado y sosteniendo su hombro delante de ella un sujeto raro vestido de negro empuñaba una gran hoz…

-fue un placer conocerte…-el chico sonrió y blandió el arma…

Mina cerró los ojos pero no sintió ningún dolor, al abrirlos encontró a un demonio blanco que había usado su tridente para parar el filo de la guadaña… Dante también se sorprendió y retrocedió. La muchacha sintió que la levantaban del suelo, era un chico de máscara… ¡Lysandro!... y Armin!... entonces el demonio blanco…

-Castiel…-susurró la joven con un hilo de voz…

-quédate atrás!...

-cómo han logrado pasar?...-interrogó con indiferencia el segador

-Déjala tranquila! –demandó Armin, Lys abrazó mas a la muchacha cuando vio al chico de negro volver a blandir la guadaña, esta hizo un vendaval que estuvo a punto de golpearlos, pero delante de ellos apareció otro joven de cabellos de plata que lo detuvo antes que les golpeara…

Mina le miró con extraña familiaridad, tenía una sudadera de rayas rojas y negras y un pantalón oscuro, sabía que lo había visto antes, ¿pero dónde?... a su cabeza volvieron recuerdos del albergue donde había crecido. Una tarde lluviosa ella salió a buscar una pelota que habían olvidado en el patio de juegos y ahí le vio sentado… estaba segura que era esa persona, aunque no le viera el rostro ahora podía describirlo con claridad, un joven de ojos oscuros y labios finos, de rasgos algo infantiles y mirada vacía… de la impresión se aferró a la camisa de Lysandro y este le abrazó con fuerza…

-no tema, aquí estoy… -susurró. ¿Cómo podía mantenerse entero con semejante escena frente a sus ojos?

El viento pareció calmarse en seguida y transformarse solo en una simple brisa que movía el pasto moribundo y las hojas amarillentas de los árboles, Dante se miraba cara a cara frente a su hermano menor…

-Basta…-susurró el joven de cabellos plateados

-¿Por qué me detienes Deimos?...-Mina se sorprendió al escuchar que lo llamó así. ¿Deimos? Sería el mismo niño pequeño que le entregó el contrato esa noche?...

-no puedes hacer esto, está prohibido y lo sabes!... no puedes tocar uno solo de sus cabellos con tu guadaña, si quieres su vida tendrás que esperar a que lo hagan las mensajeras!...

-esta noche puedo hacer lo que quiera… olvidas que día es? –Dante sonrió cínicamente, su hermano solo dejó escapar un suspiro…¿Cuándo había cambiado tanto?

-si tu puedes entonces yo también…

-de qué se trata todo esto? Qué está sucediendo…? –Castiel no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, miró de reojo hacia atrás y vio a Mina en brazos de Lysandro, sintió un golpe en el pecho, no le gustaba nada la escena, no lo había notado antes pero Lys lucía distinto siempre que ella estaba a su lado…

-entonces piensas detenerme hasta que acabe la noche?...-Deimos asintió y el segador soltó la guadaña cruzando los brazos, siempre con esa gélida mirada celeste y esa expresión de vacío…

-como verás no tiene caso…-el joven se volvió hacia Castiel- tu, Demonio blanco… toma a tus amigos y salgan de aquí antes que él cambie de parecer, si lo hace no podré detenerlo de nuevo…

Armin no había quitado la vista de aquel chico de ropas negras. Esa guadaña, ese hábito negro sobre sus hombros, lo había visto antes en alguno de esos locos juegos de magia que tanto solía jugar cuando era más chico… salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio a Castiel darse la vuelta y venir hacia ellos haciendo una seña de que se movieran, Lysandro cogió en brazos a Mina y los cuatro salieron de aquel lugar por el mismo sitio donde los muchachos entraron… el reloj en la muñeca del pelirrojo marcó las doce en punto y como si fuera un espejismo el extraño lugar donde estuvieron se desvaneció… ahora se encontraban al fondo del pasillo en aquel rincón junto a las escaleras…

-Lysandro! Castiel!...

-Armin!...

-Mina!...

Escucharon voces que parecían acercarse, eran Leigh y los demás que les llamaban. Lys dejó bajar a Minako y pronto el resto de los muchachos se reunió con ellos en el hueco de las escaleras. Alexy se echó sobre su hermano y el otro casi se caía al suelo, Leigh sonrió un poco viendo a su hermano de la mano de esa linda chica, mas luego su expresión se tornó seria cuando el albino volteó a mirar a Castiel, el pelirrojo le sostuvo la mirada y su amigo tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la de Mina…

La castaña dio un respingo al sentir la cálida mano de Castiel en la suya, sin que lo esperara el joven la atrajo hacia su pecho rodeándola en un abrazo, ella cerró los ojos sintiendo que el corazón quería salirse de su pecho. Escuchó al joven susurrar en su oído un "lo siento…" y sonrió feliz, él también sonrió ligeramente. En mucho tiempo no había sentido miedo de algo o alguien, esa noche lo había tenido. Miedo de no volver a verla… luego todos decidieron que mejor salían de ahí y regresaban a donde hubiera más gente

-que fue todo eso? – preguntó Rosalya todavía sin soltarse de su novio, y no pretendía hacerlo por lo menos hasta mañana, estaba muy nerviosa por todo

-si… dio mucho miedo, las puertas se cerraron otra vez y no querían ceder… -dijo violeta con un poco de frío, Alexy sonrió y se quitó el saco para luego ponerlo gentilmente sobre los hombros de la niña

-mejor?...-ella asintió colorada musitando un tímido "gracias", el retomó la plática meditando un poco - y esa cueva negra, no creo que fuera un truco de la escuela…

-sin duda no lo fue…-Lysandro ya se había quitado la máscara blanca, ahora caminaba al lado de su hermano y con la mirada perdida, todavía no acababa de entender que había pasado. Mina se detuvo y todos los demás le imitaron…

-es culpa mía….-susurró bajando un poco la cabeza- quería que me detuviera, pero le dije que no…

-detenerte? Quién, De qué Hablas? –Violeta le miró preocupada

-el no es cualquier persona…-Mina no sabía cómo explicarlo, ¿le creerían?

-es un Segador…-soltó Armin con voz seria, ella le miró interrogante ¿Cómo sabía eso?- tienen muchos nombres, segadores, Shinigamis, Parcas… se encargan de recolectar almas… ¿verdad?

-pues si… pero… tú como lo sabes? –preguntó la muchacha, todos los demás escuchaban algo incrédulos, especialmente Alexy que pensaba que su hermanito ya había empezado a delirar otra vez debido a tantas horas pegado a la pantalla de su consola… como él no había visto lo que su hermano no se creía una sola palabra

-los he visto muchas veces… en los juegos claro…-explicó entre risas, luego volvió a lo serio- son peligrosos y nada bueno viene con ellos… ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué quiere don Segador con Mina?

-que me detenga… he estado evitando que lastime a la gente, cuando me pidió que lo hiciera hace un momento me negué… -Armin arqueó las cejas, se negó a detenerse? Estaba loca?, pudo haberla lastimado o peor…

La plática parecía ser solo entre ellos dos, los demás solo escuchaban sin creer muy bien lo que decían, Armin sabía que no estaba loco y por fin tantas horas de vicio le servían para algo, lo que no podía creer es que de verdad estaba sucediendo, tal vez solamente se había golpeado la cabeza o inhaló demasiado polvo de maquillaje y ahora estaba inconsciente… era algo tan irreal que hasta a él le costaba un poco asimilarlo…

La chica les explicó rápidamente todo y cómo luego de firmar un contrato ahora podía ver a las mensajeras, hasta lo que había pasado ahí adentro. Todo sonaba tan disparatado que de verdad pensó que nadie creería una sola palabra, pero cuando ella les enseñó el tatuaje de mariposa en su hombro cualquier clase de duda quedó fuera de lugar…

-este no es uno ordinario…-dijo Lysandro mirando la hermosa mariposa negra en la piel de la muchacha- luce diferente del mío, ni siquiera parece hecho con tinta…

-entonces todo este cuento es real! –Rosalya hizo un puchero y Leigh le abrazó-que miedo!...

Castiel se cansó de escuchar y jaló a la muchacha por los hombros, mirándole fijamente con una expresión entre la duda el miedo y la desesperación

-si es cierto eso entonces déjalo! Tienes que detenerte!...-Mina negó con la cabeza pero antes que pudiera decir nada el pelirrojo volvió a hablarle- sabes qué pasaría si no lo haces?... qué hubiera pasado si no llegábamos?...

-tú qué harías?...-Minako bajó la cabeza y el muchacho enmudeció al instante…

La muchacha sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, luego de todo esto volvería a estar sola, era demasiado raro o aterrador como para que ellos lo enfrentaran, no tenía derecho a pedirles que siguieran cerca, no si podían no despertar al día siguiente o si tenían que vivir con miedo… no quería volver a la soledad pero tampoco que los lastimaran…

-supongo que ya que sabemos que pasa podremos manejarlo…-Armin sonrió un poco y ella volteó a mirarle

-es verdad, no podría dejarte sola con esto…-Lysandro volvió a darle su pañuelo de seda, ella lo cogió sorprendida

-la próxima vez que ese "lo que sea" me eche a perder una fiesta lo mato…-protestó Rosalya y su novio rió un poco

-no tienen que hacer esto…-Mina les miró sin salir de su asombro

-para eso somos amigos –incluso Violeta con todo y su timidez e inseguridad estaba de acuerdo… la muchacha sonrió aliviada y muy feliz de saber que no estaría sola nunca más… Castiel le cogió la mano, él tampoco la dejaría sola.

-volvamos a la fiesta, -sugirió Alexy con una sonrisa- necesitamos quitarnos el susto TODOS!...-Fue que la brujita reparó en el vestido de la castaña, que tenía una parte desgarrada y horrible

-pero qué le pasó a tu ropa! Está hecha un desastre! –exclamó con tristeza viendo el hermoso vestido arruinado

-huh?... debió pasar cuando estaba en el suelo…

-AY! Debí traer el traje que te hizo Leigh! –Rosa hizo un coraje y su vampiro sonrió un poco

-no pasa nada, yo lo arreglo…

el joven diseñador sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño estuche donde tenía hilo, aguja y unas pequeñas tijeras, se quitó el pañuelo blanco que traía y recogió el vestido por el lado roto levantando un poco, con el pañuelo formó una flor y la cosió al vestido para cerrarlo… quedó en menos de diez minutos ya ahora el vestido tenía otra vista, nadie notaría que estaba roto

-ya está…-el joven sonrió mirando a Mina- todavía no se rompe tu calabaza "Cenicienta"…

-AYY quedó precioso! Te amo Leigh, eres lo máximo! -Rosalya le besó contenta y ahora si regresaron a la fiesta.

.

.

.

Ellos volvieron a buena hora, algunos ya se habían retirado y no había demasiada gente en la pista de baile, la brujita literalmente arrastró al joven Drácula a la pista, donde bailaron abrazados un buen rato, Violeta estaba muy contenta charlando con los gemelos en especial con Alexy, este arqueó una ceja al ver que su hermano disimuladamente miraba a la castaña y sonreía, echó un bufido y frunció un poco el seño.

-que pasa Alexy?...-preguntó violeta

-nada Vi… oye, bailas conmigo un rato?

-eh?... S-sí… claro…-respondió nerviosa y toda roja, el muchacho la llevó a la pista y carraspeó la garganta para llamar la atención de su gemelo, este volteó y rió haciendo una seña "así se hace"…

el otro hizo un puchero viendo que su idea no le había funcionado. No era que violeta no le gustara, es solo que no podía evitarlo, era un poco celoso con su hermano. habían estado juntos desde el día que nacieron y nadie, pero nadie había roto nunca ese vínculo, últimamente sentía algo de temor, Armin estaba interesándose en cosas muy distintas que él y eso tarde o temprano acabaría por separarlos…

-relájate un poco…-Violeta le sonrió tiernamente- pase lo que pase ustedes son hermanos, siempre van a estar unidos…

El muchacho se sonrojó un poco, le dio pena que ella se diera cuenta pero a la niña pareció no importarle y hasta lo agradecía, así podría bailar con él, de otro modo ella jamás se habría atrevido a invitarle siquiera.

-creo que eso es verdad…-musitó más tranquilo y con una sonrisita.

Castiel estaba ya más tranquilo por fin lo pasaba bien hasta que vio a alguien "desagradable" acercarse a ellos, Nathaniel vestido del científico loco venía con una linda gatita, y Melody tenía una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro, toda la fiesta la había pasado con el muchacho así que fue su "cita improvisada" el guapo delegado había dejado Amber con sus amigas para que se calmara un poco dando a la rubia una severa advertencia: otro numerito de histeria y le contaría todo a sus padres para que la mandaran con el Psiquiatra!

-ah Mina!... ahí estás…-el joven la sorprendió con el disfraz, y no porque fuera extravagante sino por lo bien que lo lucía- recuerdas tu promesa?...

-eh?... ah, es verdad…-la niña sonrió un poco y Melody sintió que se le derrumbaba el mundo cuando el muchacho le cogió del brazo y se la llevó a la pista, donde sonaba ahora una música alegre y movida.

Tenía que admitirlo, el chico bailaba muy bien, quien diría que alguien tan serio pudiera mover así las caderas. Hoy Nath estaba más relajado que de costumbre y de verdad parecía disfrutar la fiesta, el humor del guapo chico se le contagiaba y hasta le hizo olvidar un rato el mal momento que había pasado antes. Castiel estaba a punto de ir y separarlos pero Lys lo detuvo con una negación tenía que aprender a controlar sus celos, esta echó un bufido y cruzó los brazos.

Luego volteó a mirar a Lysandro, este tenía la vista fija en la muchacha y hace un rato que se había vuelto a poner la media máscara. ¿por qué no decía nada? ¿Por qué no había hablado con él?, eran amigos joder! Así era Lysandro, siempre se guardaba todo y había que sacarle las cosas por la fuerza…

-tú la invitaste verdad?...-preguntó Castiel con su típica expresión seria

-tú no lo hiciste…-respondió de igual forma

-por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías Lys? Somos amigos…-ahora el pelirrojo volteó a mirarle, fuera de toda máscara estaba ahí la verdadera personalidad de Castiel, ese joven amable que era en realidad y al que Lysandro conocía perfectamente desde hace mucho tiempo…

-precisamente porque somos amigos… -el albino le sostuvo la mirada y pareció sonreír- no puedo dejar que te equivoques en algo tan importante…

-pero…tu…

-estaré bien…-él se encogió de hombros restando importancia, aunque Castiel sabía bien que eso no era del todo verdad- Castiel?...

-humm?...-dijo indicándole que siguiera hablando

-si te equivocas otra vez entonces…-Lysandro bajó la mirada- entonces le diré a ella lo que siento…

Castiel no dijo nada pero entendió muy bien el mensaje. Solamente asintió y Lys sonrió ligeramente viendo que todo seguía como antes. Fue difícil todo el asunto pero finalmente no se retractó de la decisión que tomó al principio, además sabía que Ella quería a Castiel… sin embargo eso podía cambiar…

Por extraño que pareciera el grupo estaba conviviendo bien, a pesar de las diferencias entre ellos. Nath y Melody se quedaron y siguieron charlando entre todos hasta que la fiesta casi terminaba, Mina había bailado con el rubio y Lysandro un par de piezas, pero el pelirrojo no se animaba a invitarle. Cerca de las dos de la madrugada el D.J. avisó que se tocaría la última canción de la noche y como la mayoría de los asistentes eran pareja fue una pieza lenta… Rosa y su novio siguieron bailando y Castiel cogió la mano de Minako antes que lo intentara el delegado

El muchacho la llevó hasta la pista de baile y ella le miró, estaba nervioso, ambos parecían estarlo, ella porque no había podido dejar de verlo, estaba guapísimo con ese sensual traje que se había inventado. Ella rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo y el la tomó de la cintura. Por todo el lugar resonaba la hermosa melodía…

"_tú me cambiaste la vida, desde que llegaste a mí, eres el sol que ilumina todo mi existir… eres un sueño perfecto, todo lo encuentro en ti, tú me cambiaste la vida, porque es que he vuelto a creer… ahora solo tus labios encienden mi piel… hoy ya no hay dudas aquí, el miedo se fue de mi…. Y todo gracias a ti…"_

El muchacho también le miraba con una media sonrisa, estaba de lo más bella con el disfraz, parecía sacada de un cuento ¿Quién rayos era en realidad esa niña? ¿Qué hizo para hechizarlo y volverlo loco? El no era así y ahora… bueno, Qué más daba… los últimos acordes estaban sonando y Castiel se aventuró un poco acercando su rostro al de ella y rozando sus labios en un delicado beso… fue dulce y fugaz… luego se separaron y los que quedaban en la fiesta aplaudieron al D.J. que se retiraba…

Mina sonreía viendo a todos sus amigos reunidos charlando mientras salían del gimnasio, había sido una noche especial… de muchas formas. Ahora sabía que ya no estaba sola, que las mensajeras tenían dueño y que Castiel sentía lo mismo que ella…

.

.

.

.

**Bueno ahí está, el capitulo 8 listo! Espero que les haya gustado, ahora si todos o la gran parte de nuestros personajes estarán involucrados en el misterio de las mensajeras ¿podrán salvar la ciudad? Y la amistad entre Lys y Castiel sobrevivió esta vez, que pasará luego?... como ven algunos disfraces me los inventé yo, y otros ya saben de donde salieron, no pude evitarlo! Nath y Castiel se veían tan sexys en sus trajes… lástima que Ken se marchó antes pero en fin, bueno pues hasta la próxima semana chicas!**


End file.
